Das Ende einer öffentlichen Romanze
by Rainbow8888
Summary: Zorro drängt Victoria darauf, öffentlich mit ihm zu brechen, weil es für beide keine Zukunft zu geben scheint. Ist damit der Weg frei für Diego? Und hat Zorro/Diego überhaupt einen Plan, was aus ihm und Victoria werden soll? Schließt direkt an das Ende der TV Serie an. Die deutsche Fassung von "The end of a public romance" The story "The end of a public romance" in German
1. Chapter 1

Zorro drängt Viktoria darauf, öffentlich mit ihm zu brechen, da es für sie beide keine Zukunft zu geben scheint. Ist der Weg damit frei für Don Diego ? Und hat Zorro / Don Diego überhaupt einen Plan, was aus ihm und Victoria werden soll ?

Schließt direkt an das (offene) Ende des letzten Teils der TV Serie an und ist die zweite Zorro - Geschichte an der ich aktuell schreibe und hier veröffentlicht wird

Die beiden Männer gingen Richtung Taverne.

„Erinnerst du dich als Recento dich gerade erschießen wollte, sagte er, dass er nicht nur dicht töten wollte, sondern auch…. Nun weiter kam er nicht. Was meinst du was er sagen wollte, Diego?"

Diego schaute seinen Vater an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Vater. Ich habe keine Ahnung was er meinte".

„Aber woher kannst du so gut fechten mein Sohn?" Don Alejandro schaute nachdenklich zu seinem Sohn und musterte ihn genau.

Diego zögerte und blickte unbehaglich zu seinem Vater. „Nun ja ich denke ich hatte wohl doch die eine oder andere Fechtstunde. Ich wollte nicht dazu gedrängt werden so zu kämpfen und das hättest du. Das mit meinem Bruder war eine Ausnahme und ich werde keinen Degen mehr in die Hände nehmen"

Sein Vater starrte ihn an und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Nun gut reden wir ein anderes Mal. Wir sollten froh darüber sein, dass alles so gut ausgegangen ist".

Zu seiner großen Erleichterung kam sein Vater nicht mehr auf das Thema zu sprechen. Diego verhielt sich wie zuvor und wie es aussah hatte er seinen Vater in all den Jahren so von seiner „Feigheit" überzeugt, dass dieser einmalige Anwandlung von Mut nichts an dem Bild zerstören konnte, welches sein Vater von ihm hatte.

Dafür kam Don Alejandro einige Tage später auf ein anderes Thema zu sprechen.

„Du solltest dir langsam überlegen zu heiraten, Diego"

„Aber Vater es gibt keine Frau die an mir interessiert ist oder mit der ich mich gut genug verstehe"

„Und was ist mit Victoria ?"

„Was soll mit ihr sein ? Wir sind Freunde, mehr nicht"

„Liebe hat auch viel mit Freundschaft zu tun. Ihr kennt euch schon so lange und Viktoria ist wie eine Tochter für mich. Ich würde mich freuen, Sie als meine Schwiegertochter in unsere Familie aufnehmen zu können „

„Aber Vater ihre Liebe gehört einzig Zorro"

„Zorro, Zorro" rief der alte Patron ärgerlich. „Wie lange soll sie noch warten? Bis sie alt und grau ist und keine Kinder mehr kriegen kann ?!"

„Aber Vater.".

„Ich wünschte, Zorro würde sie endlich freigeben. Für ihn gibt es keine Zukunft." Er seufzte. „Und ich wünschte du würdest ihr endlich den Hof machen, mein Sohn".

Diego schluckte, als er den traurigen Blick seines Vaters sah.

Don Alejandro ließ einen nachdenklichen Mann im Kaminzimmer zurück.

Diego war ratlos. Hatte sein Vater recht? Konnte, durfte oder musste Zorro Viktoria loslassen? Und wenn er das tat würde er auch einen Teil von sich aufgeben. Er war nicht nur Diego, sondern auch Zorro, Zorro war ein Teil von ihm. Diesen Anteil musste Diego in der Öffentlichkeit verleugnen, aber es war die Wahrheit. Er war beides, Wissenschaftler und Champion, friedlich und kämpferisch. Was für einen Sinn hatte Zorro noch, wenn er seine Liebe nicht haben konnte? Sie an Diego abgeben damit dieser mit Viktoria eine keusche Ehe führte?

Denn eines wusste er, zwingen würde er sie niemals. Weder als Zorro noch als Don Diego.

Er überlegte noch eine Woche, bis er zu einem Entschluss gekommen war.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war eine sternenklare Nacht. Victoria seufzte erleichtert auf. Endlich waren die letzten Gäste gegangen.

Ihre Arbeit war leider noch nicht getan. Müde begann sie, das letzte Geschirr abzuwaschen.

Sie war nicht nur müde, sondern auch betrübt. Zorro hatte sich seit über einer Woche nicht bei ihr blicken lassen. Ob er ihr überdrüssig wurde?

Aus den Augenwinkeln vernahm sie eine Bewegung hinter ihrem Rücken. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Als sie die dunkle Gestalt erblickte, atmete sie erleichtert auf.

„Zorro" rief sie. „Ihr?!"

„Buenos Noches, Victoria" sagte er leise mit einem Lächeln.

„Oh, Zorro ich habe euch vermisst. Wo wart Ihr die letzten Tage?"

„Ich habe nachgedacht, querida.", sagte er. Er wurde ungewöhnlich ernst. „Ihr müsst mich aufgeben. Hier im Pueblo, vor allen Leuten".

Victoria erstarrte voller Entsetzen. Ihr Herz schlug heftig bis zur Brust. Dann schossen Tränen in ihre Augen. Er liebte sie nicht mehr!

„Bitte nicht weinen, mi amor", rief er erschrocken. Behutsam wischte er mit seinem Zeigefinger eine ihrer Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Es war anders gemeint. Lasst es mich Euch erklären."

Sie rührte sich noch immer nicht. Rasch nahm er sie in beide Arme. „Victoria, bitte, es ist unsere einzige Chance." Als sie seinen Körper spürte, löste sich endlich ihre Starre. Verzweifelt schmiegte sie sich an ihn und genoss die Wärme seines Körpers, die sie so dringend brauchte. „Te quiero mucho" flüsterte sie und drückte ihre Stirn an seine Brust. Trotz des Flüstern konnte er ihre Verzweiflung hören.

„Wie ich dich, mi corazon" sagte er leise in ihr Haar. „Und daher müsst Ihr mich anhören. Bitte, Kleines" drängte er und schob sie vorsichtig aus der Umarmung. Er fasste mit der rechten Hand unter ihr Kinn und hob das gesenkte Gesicht, so dass er ihr direkt in die Augen blicken konnte: „Das wird für uns beide nicht einfach werden. Ihr werdet den Mann mit der Maske verlieren, dafür den hinter der Maske gewinnen. Seid Ihr dazu bereit?" fragte er und schenkte ihr einen eindringlichen Blick. „Liebt Ihr den Mann hinter der Maske genug, um Zorro aufzugeben?"

„Si" antwortete sie entschlossen. „Si, das tue ich"

„Ich habe eine Idee. Ich werde ihn Euch erklären. Es ist wichtig, dass Ihr mir vertraut". Und der Mann mit der Maske begann zu erklären, was er von ihr erwartete.

Stunden später kam Diego in seinem Versteck an. Es war richtig, dass er sich zu seinem Plan durchgerungen hatte. Aber er hatte auch Angst, sie ganz zu verlieren. Denn das würde er, falls es ihm nicht gelingen würde, als Diego ihr Herz zu erobern. Leider war es so, wie Zorro es Victoria gesagt hatte – es war ihre einzige Chance. Er konnte es nicht mehr verantworten, dass jeder um die Romanze Zorro- Victoria wusste. Das brachte sie zu sehr in Gefahr.

Felipe war nicht da, so kümmerte er sich selbst um Tornado. ehe er über den Geheimgang die Bibliothek betrat.

Müde betrat er den Raum. Felipe wartete in einen Sessel auf ihn darauf bedacht, dass keiner sonst den Raum betrat. Er bedeutete Don Alejandro mitgeteilt zu haben, dass Diego ihm einiges aus den Büchern beibringen wollte.

Ein Segen, dass Diegos Vater dies ohne weiteres geglaubt hatte und nicht weiter nachgefragt hatte. Armer Felipe, manchmal war dieses Doppelleben auch für ihn nicht leicht.

„Ist er noch wach?" fragte Diego.

Der junge Mann nickte. Die beiden gingen daher ins Nachbarzimmer, wo sich der alte Patron aufhielt.

„Guten Abend, Vater. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich keine Zeit hatte, aber ich uns Felipe waren so vertieft, dass."

„Jaja, schon gut", unterbrach ihn sein Vater schroff. Dann hielt er jedoch inne und fuhr mit sanfter Stimme fort: „Entschuldige bitte Diego."

Als er das überraschte Gesicht seines Sohnes sag, fuhr er erklärend fort: „Ich war oft so wütend, weil ich dich für einen Feigling hielt. Das tut mir leid. Ich gebe zu, ich habe mir in der Vergangenheit oft gewünscht, du wärst ein wenig wie Zorro, mein Sohn". Er zögerte, dann fuhr er fort: „Aber vielleicht brauchen wir beides: das Schwert und den Verstand, um gegen den Alkalden bestehen zu können. Ich war nur bisher zu blind, um das zu erkennen".

Er griff zu seinem Weinglas, das auf dem Tisch stand, und leerte den letzten Schluck. „Ich werde mich jetzt zurückziehen, es ist schon spät. Gute Nacht, Diego". Er sah ihn fast ein wenig nachdenklich an, schenkte ihm ein angedeutetes Lächeln und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Gute Nacht, Vater".

„Felipe, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich meinen, dass mein Vater auf mich gewartet hat", murmelte Diego verwundert, als Don Alejandro gegangen war.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria stellte die zwei Krüge mit einem lauten Knall auf den Tisch. „Bitte sehr Senores".

Seit zwei Tagen war die Frau angespannt und sehr wortkarg. Die betroffenen Gäste waren schon leicht angetrunken und es war in der Tat erst Mittagszeit, insofern konnte man nachvollziehen, dass sie nicht besonders gut auf diese Männer zu sprechen war. Aber ein solch ruppiges Verhalten war für Victoria untypisch.

„Was ist mir ihr los, Diego? Hast du eine Ahnung?", wollte Don Alejandro wissen. Die beiden Männer saßen an ihrem Stammplatz und ließen sich die Speisen von der Küche schmecken.

Der jüngere wusste sehr wohl, was los war, hütete sich aber, dies laut auszusprechen.

„ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde nach ihr sehen, entschuldige mich bitte einen Moment".

Rasch eilte er in die Küche, wo die Tavernenbesitzerin bereits begonnen hatte, Geschirr zu spülen. Sie war angespannt und nervös, das spürte er.

„Victoria, was ist los? Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er unschuldig.

„Nein, Diego". Sie blieb kurz angebunden, ganz so, wie es ihr Zorro allgemein geraten hatte.

„Aber etwas bedrückt dich oder macht dich unheimlich wütend!"

„Nein, es ist wirklich nichts"

„Ist es etwas mit Zorro?" bohrte er weiter.

Sie erschrak kurz, fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Nun, wenn du so ein Geheimnis daraus machst, kann es eigentlich nur um ihn gehen."

Sie wendete sich von ihm ab und fuhr fort, das Geschirr zu spülen. Obwohl er den Grund kannte, fühlte er sich verletzt und zurückgewiesen: „Victoria.."

Sie ignorierte ihn.

„Victoria, höre zu. Wir sind doch Freunde. Wenn du Schwierigkeiten hast, dann sage es mir."

Er seufzte, als sie immer noch schwieg und nicht reagierte. Mühsam unterdrückte er den Impuls, sie jetzt in die Arme zu nehmen und zu trösten. Warum war alles immer nur so kompliziert?

„Höre zu – was immer es auch ist, ich bin für dich da. Du hast meine vollste Unterstützung."

Laut klapperte das Geschirr.

„Lass mich dir helfen. Sag mir was los ist, und wenn es notwendig ist, dass ich schweige, erzähle ich auch keinem im Pueblo, was dich bedrückt, ich schwöre es dir. Nur bitte sprich mit mir."

Endlich hörte sie auf ihn zu ignorieren und drehte sich um. Er sah die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen.

„Ach Diego. Ich habe Zorro etwas versprochen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das durchhalte. Und dazu kommt, dass ich eine miserable Schauspielerin bin.".

Diego kam näher und sie lehnte sich traurig an ihn. Es kostete ihn alle Selbstbeherrschung, sie nicht fest an sich zu drücken. Stattdessen platzierte er lediglich seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und wartete, bis sie etwas ruhiger wurde.

Peinlich berührt nahm sie von ihm Abstand: "Also ich..."

In diesem Moment kam Don Alejandro in den Raum: „Victoria entschuldige bitte aber man verlangt nach dir", sagte er entschuldigend. Nachdenklich richtete er seinen Blick auf Diego und Victoria, eher er sich mit einem kurzen Nicken wieder in den Gastraum zurückzog.

„Komm heute Abend zu uns zum Essen auf die Hacienda", empfahl Diego, „dann besprechen wir alles. In Ordnung?"

„Si, Diego, danke:" Sie atmete tief aus und seufzte leise.

Beide gingen zurück- Diego an den Tisch zu seinem Vater; sie zu ihren Gästen, um sich um die weiteren Bestellungen zu kümmern.

„Und? Was ist mit ihr?" wollte sein Vater neugierig wissen.

„Wir konnten nicht wirklich reden. Sie wird uns heute Abend besuchen und mit uns essen, dann hoffe ich, dass ich ihr helfen kann."

„Ich freue mich immer, wenn sie uns besucht" lächelte Alejandro.

Diego erwiderte nichts darauf. Er hatte sich das Ganze in seiner Fantasie etwas einfacher vorgestellt. Hoffentlich konnte „Diego" ihr die Hilfe geben, die er brauchte.

Und er hatte auch Angst: Wenn sie ihn ohne Maske ablehnen würde, was dann?

Diego war auf seinem Zimmer, als er seinen Vater rufen hörte: „Diego, Victoria ist da".

Schnell warf er das Buch, das er vorgegeben hatte zu lesen, auf sein Bett. Es war nicht nur seine Tarnung gewesen, falls jemand unerwartet in sein Zimmer gekommen wäre - er hatte versucht, sich abzulenken. Aber er hatte sich nicht konzentrieren können. Hoffentlich fand er dir richtigen Worte.

Er setze sein freundliches Lächeln aus – „Sei freundlich aber verberge deine Gefühle" sagte er sich – und verließ sein Zimmer, um ihren Gast zu begrüßen.

„Victoria, es ist mir eine Freude dich wieder zu sehen. Komm, Maria hat für und gekocht. Diego müsste gleich hier sein" hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters. „Ah, da bist du ja mein Sohn. Dann können wir ja anfangen oder?"

„Natürlich. Guten Abend Victoria."

„Guten Abend Diego. Danke für die Einladung."

Das darauffolgende Essen fand in angenehmer Atmosphäre statt. Trotzdem konnte man spüren, dass die Frau ein wenig angespannt und auch erschöpft war. Sie antwortete zwar höflich auf alle Fragen, trotzdem stellte sie selbst keine und aß nur sehr wenig von den gekochten Speisen. Vom Wein trank sie lediglich einen kleinen Schluck.

Die Männer bemerkten dies zwar, kommentierten dies aber nicht. Stattdessen meinte Don Alejandro: „Ihr zwei solltet in den Garten gehen, da seid ihr ungestört. Du wirkst etwas sorgenvoll Victoria – ich bin sicher Diego kann dir helfen.'

Der junge Vega schaute seinen Vater überrascht an. Sein Vater legte stets Wert auf Anstand und adäquates Benehmen. Deshalb war diese Aufforderung ungewöhnlich. Er erinnerte sich aber, dass sein Vater ihn ja aufgefordert hatte, Victoria zu „umwerben" – vermutlich sah er das Ganze deshalb etwas lockerer und wollte es seinem Sohn wohl auch etwas leichter machen.

Vielleicht auch, weil er seinen Sohn für einen Feigling, einen cobarde, hielt.

Victoria war etwas unsicher, als sie mit Diego in Richtung Garten ging. Zu viele Erinnerungen waren mit diesem Ort verknüpft. Erinnerungen, die alle mit Zorro verknüpft waren. Aber es war nur Diego, der an ihrer Seite war.

Da sie schwieg, begann er: „Victoria, du sagtest, dass Zorro etwas von dir verlangt hat. Das scheint schwer für dich zu sein. Kann ich dir helfen?"

„Ach Diego" seufzte sie. „Ich weiß nicht ob du mir helfen kannst.", nach einer Pause: „Aber ich bin froh, dass ich zumindest mit jemanden darüber reden kann."

„Was wollte er?"

Sie zögerte und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug ehe sie fortfuhr: Also – er will, dass ich mich öffentlich von ihm trenne, vor allen Leuten. Weil ich es leid bin auf ihn zu warten". Sie atmete aus, offensichtlich erleichtert, dass die Worte ausgesprochen waren.

„Du sollst dich von ihm lossagen?" fragte Diego scheinbar erstaunt. „Warum das denn?"

„Er meinte, es sei zu gefährlich. Und ich sage mich nicht von ihm los, ‚nur' von Zorro."

„Ich verstehe nicht…"

„Er meinte es sei glaubwürdiger, wenn ich es ausspreche. Und…" Sie brach ab.

„Bitte Victoria. Erzähl mir alles…"

Sie schaute ihn zögernd an als sie ergänzte: „Nun ja, ‚Zorro' wird mich versuchen umzustimmen, es aber akzeptieren und mich schließlich nicht mehr grüßen, wenn er mich sieht."

„Hmm… Also ein öffentliches Schauspiel sozusagen. Dann hat er dir gesagt wer er ist?"

Sie schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Leider nein."

Der junge Mann starrte sie scheinbar schockiert an. „Aber was soll das dann für einen Sinn haben?"

„Er versprach, dass er sich als der Mann, der er wirklich ist, um mich kümmern würde. Als Mann ohne Maske."

Diego lächelte sie an. „Aber das ist doch wunderbar. Ist das nicht das was du immer wolltest?"

Sie lächelte betrübt. „Er sagte, dass ich Geduld haben sollte. Es sei unglaubwürdig, wenn nicht gar gefährlich, wenn ich mit Zorro auseinandergehen würde und dann gleich mit dem nächsten Mann zusammen wäre. Vor allem nach einer so langen Zeit, in der ich Zorro treu war. Er rechnet mit ein paar Monaten bis er sich mir offenbaren wird."

„Dann wäre es dir lieber gewesen er hätte dir sein Gesicht gezeigt? Weil es dir zu lange geht?" fragte er mit seltsamer Stimme.

Sie schaute ihn empört an „Nein. Er meinte, es wäre zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt zu gefährlich. Das ist es nicht nur..."

„Was Victoria?"

„Naja ich werde mit ihm nicht reden, nicht reden dürfen und das tut weh. Und das einige Monate lang. Was ist, wenn er mich bis dahin vergessen hat?" fragte sie panisch.

„Hör zu. Du vertraust ihm doch, oder?"

„Ja Diego. Ich liebe und ich glaube ihm, nur..."

„Dann solltest du es wirklich tun und euch die Zeit geben. Und ihm vertrauen" sagte er mit ungewöhnlich fester Stimme. „Schließlich habt ihr schon so lange gewartet, da kommt es jetzt auf ein paar Monate auch nicht mehr an. Aber das ist nicht alles oder? Du sagtest heute, dass du eine schlechte Schauspielerin bist, ist auch das dein Grund für deine Verzweiflung?"

Sie nickte, erstaunt, wie gut er sie durchschaute.

„Victoria" sprach er sie erneut an und umfasste ihre Schultern. Er schaute ernst in ihr Gesicht. „Ich habe während meinem Studium in Madrid auch gelegentlich Theater gespielt". Er zögerte als er dann doch fortfuhr:" Ich habe Erfahrung in andere Rollen zu schlüpfen, darin kenne ich mich aus, glaube mir. Wir können das üben"

Sie lachte freudlos. „Das ist lieb von dir gemeint. Aber du bist nicht Zorro. Wie soll ich das üben? Du könntest dir eine Maske aufsetzen und ich kann mir das trotzdem nicht vorstellen und mich in die Situation hineinversetzen, weil du eben nicht Zorro bist."

Diego schwieg darauf mit einer Mimik, die sie nicht deuten konnte. Dann erwiderte er leise: „Ich würde dir gerne helfen, wenn du mich lässt. Lass es uns zumindest versuchen."

Sie wollte ablehnen, aber etwas in seiner Stimme hielt sie davon ab. Hatte gerade traurig und frustriert geklungen? „Also gut, Diego" willigte sie deshalb ein. "Versuchen wir es."


	4. Chapter 4

Etwa eine Stunde später kehrte Diego zu seinem Vater zurück. Dieser hatte es sich vor dem Kaminfeuer bequem gemacht.

„Ah, mein Sohn. Und, habt ihr eine Lösung gefunden?"

„Tja..." begann er. Sie und Victoria waren übereingekommen, seinem Vater nichts über ihre Pläne zu erzählen. Diego befürchtete insgeheim, Alejandro könnte sein Geheimnis erraten. Schließlich war es der alte Vega gewesen der ihm gegenüber den Wunsch geäußert hatte, Zorro würde Victoria freigeben. Dass der Held genau das getan hatte, brauchte er nicht zu wissen. Die Frau war einverstanden gewesen, ihren Plan erst mal geheim zu halten.

Jetzt war es aber notwendig, zumindest eine Erklärung zu geben. Er platzierte den Sessel gegenüber dem seines Vaters und setzte sich. „Wie es scheint, ist Victoria unsicher was Zorro betrifft…"

Don Alejandro schien überrascht. „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie sagte mir, dass sie nicht mehr länger warten kann. Sie nicht weiß, ob sie jemals mit Zorro zusammenkommen… was ist Vater?" Sein Vater hatte einen Gesichtsausruck, den er nicht deuten konnte.

„Ich fand es nur seltsam, wie sich manche Dinge entwickeln. Erinnerst du dich, wie ich dir sagte, dass ich mir wünschte, Zorro würde sie freigeben? Nun, jetzt scheint es sich gerade anders herum zu entwickeln. So oder so, ich denke es ist das beste. Für sie beide. Und für dich Diego...". Don Alejandro schien die Situation zu amüsieren.

„Aber Vater! Was soll ich tun, wenn er ihre Entscheidung nicht akzeptiert und mich herausfordert? Du weißt selbst, dass es mit meinen Fechtkünsten nicht so weit her ist…" Er durfte nicht aus seiner Rolle fallen.

„Der Kampf gegen deinen Bruder war sehr eindrucksvoll, stell dein Können nicht so schlecht dar" murrte Alejandro unzufrieden und fuhr nach einer Pause fort: „Aber sei unbesorgt, ich glaube nicht, dass du mit ihm kämpfen musst, mein Sohn. Zorro ist ein Ehrenmann. Wenn sie sich von ihm trennt, wird er das akzeptieren."

„Hoffentlich hast du recht". Er zögerte entschied sich dann aber dagegen seinem Vater zu erzählen, dass er sich morgen während der Siesta in der alten Windmühle treffen würde. Er würde dabei bleiben, nichts zu erzählen.

Beide schwiegen ehe der Ältere das Gespräch nach einer Weile fortsetzte: „Sie wird deine Unterstützung brauchen."

„Ja, es wird nicht leicht für Victoria sein."

„Ich bewundere Zorro sehr, das weißt du. Und wie gerne würde ich bei ihm mal eine Fechtstunde nehmen" verriet Alejandro. „Aber er ist nun leider ein Mann, auf dessen Kopf eine Prämie ausgesetzt ist und deshalb ist Victorias Entscheidung zwar bitter, aber richtig".

„Sie zögert noch und wollte daher meinen Rat". Noch war sie nicht soweit.

„So oder so. Ich bin froh, dass du sie unterstützen wirst, Diego"

Er blickte nachdenklich zu seinem Vater: „Weshalb ermutigst du mich eigentlich, ihr den Hof zu machen? Du hast vorher nie etwas in dieser Richtung gesagt".

Alejandro lächelte nachsichtig. „Ich habe viel nachgedacht in den letzten Tagen. Zum einen habe ich bemerkt, dass du immer noch mehr für sie empfindest, als du zugeben willst. Ich denke, dass du dich aus Rücksicht vor Zorro zurückhältst. Und dass du, wenn es um Leben und Tod geht, sehr wohl über deinen eigenen Schatten springen kannst. Daher könntest du die Senorita auch beschützen, sollte das notwendig werden."

Sein Sohn schüttelte überrascht den Kopf. Er hatte immer versucht, seine wahren Gefühle gegenüber Victoria nicht anmerken zu lassen. Aber wie es aussah war er nicht gut genug gewesen. Oder hatte er nachgelassen in dem Bemühen, alle zu täuschen?

„Ein Gedanke von mir war auch, du könntest vielleicht zweifeln, ob ich eine Verbindung mit Victoria gutheißen würde" fuhr der alte Mann fort. „Aber glaub mir – der Stand deiner zukünftigen Frau ist mir egal. Ich will dich glücklich sehen mein Sohn. Und Victoria ist eine mutige schöne Frau mit einem ehrlichen Charakter und freundlichem Wesen ich mag sie wirklich sehr. Was könnte ich mir besseres für dich wünschen?"

Dieses freundliche Wesen stand am nächsten Tag Sergeant Jaime Mendoza mit einem verkniffenen Gesicht gegenüber. Es war noch vor der Siestazeit und der Soldat hatte sich an einem der Tische gesetzt, um ein ausgiebiges Mahl zu sich zu nehmen

„Mendoza. So geht das nicht. Ihr könnt nicht immer anschreiben lassen ich muss auch von etwas leben. Also bitte..."

„Ach Senorita, das Essen in der Kaserne ist so schlecht..." jammerte der Mann wurde jedoch von ihr unterbrochen: „Ja ich weiß das sagtet Ihr mir schon einmal. Trotzdem ich muss darauf bestehen".

„Ihr seid aber hart geworden. Ich kann mich noch erinnern…"

Er kam nicht dazu seinen Satz zu beenden, da ein Soldat von draußen in die Taverne hineingestürmt kam. „Sergeant… Zorro..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Mendoza erhob sich seufzend und ging nach draußen. Nein, er wollte seinen mysteriösen Freund nicht jagen, aber ignorieren konnte er ihn leider auch nicht.

Er verließ die Taverne nicht alleine. Zusammen mit den anderen Gästen und der Senorita Escalante ging er nach draußen.

Dort sah er 4 Pferde, deren Reiter geknebelt und gefesselt auf den Sätteln saßen.

In einigem Abstand saß eine nur allzu bekannte dunkle Gestalt auf ihrem schwarzen Pferd.

„Zorro! – Wer sind die Männer?"

„Die Gonzalesbrüder, die Ihr schon eine ganze Weile sucht. Sie waren auf dem Weg zum Bauernhof von Ramon, um seine Tiere zu stehlen. Damit dürfte es ja dann wohl jetzt vorbei sein!"

Er war gerade dabei sein Pferd zu wenden um rasch wieder zu verschwinden, als sein Blick auf Victoria traf. „Buenos Dias, Senorita" grüßte er und nickte ihr freundlich zu.

Victoria starrte ihn einfach an, ohne etwas zu sagen. Endlich regte sie sich - statt jedoch antworten, wandte sie sich ab und ging schweigend in ihre Gaststätte zurück.

Der Maskierte schüttelte ratlos den Kopf und schaute ihr nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu sehen war. Dann trieb er Tornado mit einem energischen Ruf an. Eine Staubwolke folgte ihm, als er aus dem Pueblo verschwand

„Was ist den mit Victoria los, hat sie mit Zorro Streit?" fragte sich der Offizier verwundert. Und er war nicht der einzige, der sich diese Frage stellte. Die seltsame Reaktion der Tavernenbesitzerin machte rasch die Runde und bald fragte sich jeder im Dorf, was dieses Verhalten zu bedeuten hatte.

Victoria hingegen hatte beschlossen, ihr Geschäft bereits vorzeitig nach Zorros Auftritt zu schließen. Schließlich war es nur noch kurz bis zur Siesta. So sattelte sie ihr Pferd um wie verabredet Diego in der alten Windmühle zu treffen. Ihre zwei Helferinnen wussten Bescheid und konnten notfalls auch einige Zeit ohne sie auskommen.

Als sie ankam, war Diego noch nicht da. Wo er sich wohl rum trieb?

Sie betrat schon einmal das Gebäude. Erinnerungen an die Nacht mit Diego kamen hoch. Diese Übernachtung war irgendwie seltsam gewesen, ohne dass sie genau sagen konnte weshalb. Sie hatte ihn anders wahrgenommen als zuvor. Und sie hatte sich oft gefragt weshalb er damals die Bank zwischen ihre provisorischen Nachtlager gestellt hatte. Hatte er sie wohlmöglich vor sich selbst beschützen wollen? Und weshalb war er ihr kurzzeitig so anders vertraut vorgekommen?

Sie seufzte. Sie sollte nicht grübeln, allerdings lenkte es sie auch von ihrem aktuellen Problem ab. Sie hatte es nicht fertig gebracht Zorro öffentlich abzuweisen. Stattdessen war sie stumm geblieben und war feige in der Taverne verschwunden.

Sie setzte sich auf die Bank und versuchte, zur Ruhe zu kommen. Wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Diego.

Diego war ein verständnisvoller Mann, ein ruhiger und sich der Wissenschaft zugewandter Mann. Er war schon immer vielseitig interessiert gewesen. Daher war es eigentlich auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er sich in die Studien vertieft hatte.

Nur weshalb war er so desinteressiert geworden, was im Pueblo passierte? Sie vermutete, dass es an der schlechten Erfahrung mit einer Frau lag, er hatte es ja mal angedeutet. Er musste diese Frau sehr geliebt haben, wenn sie ihn nachhaltig so verändert hatte. Er hatte sich wie es aussah vor Kummer auf seine Bücher gestürzt. Und benutzte diese bis heute als Flucht und verleugnete die Realität.

Und trotzdem nagte es an ihr. Er war früher mutig und entschlossen gewesen. Fast ein wenig wie Zorro. Wobei das natürlich lächerlich war.

Sie überlegte weiter. Wären sie zusammengekommen, wenn der junge Vega sich nicht so verändert hätte? Und der Maskierte nicht erschienen wäre?

Ja, musste sie zugeben. Das Leben war manchmal schon seltsam.

Aber auch wenn ihr alter Freund verweichlicht war, so war er trotzdem eine sehr wertvolle Hilfe und ihr sehr wichtig. An wen hätte sie sich sonst wenden können?

Und das brachte sie zur Frage wo er eigentlich blieb? War er wieder so in seine Wissenschaft vertieft, dass er die Zeit vergessen hatte? Er hatte doch sonst nicht viel zu tun. Was war nur aus den Mann geworden, der früher nur so vor Energie gestrotzt hatte?

Sie seufzte. Ja, sie war enttäuscht von Diego – aber das gehörte wohl auch zum Leben hinzu. Und die alten Zeiten waren nun mal vorbei.

Schon öfter hatte sie versucht, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, indem sie ihm vorgehalten hatte, ein Feigling zu sein und aufgezählt, was ein Mann wie Zorro alles für das Pueblo tat. Aber leider hatte auch das keinen positiven Effekt und schien an im einfach abzuprallen.

Im diesem Moment meine sie, ein Pferd zu hören. Rasch verließ sie die Windmühle.

Es war tatsächlich Diego, der auf seinem Pferd angerissen kam. Er wirkte etwas außer Atem und müde. Weiter bemerkte sie überrascht, dass er Esperanza wohl scharf geritten hatte. Warum in alles in der Welt war er so spät losgeritten?

Er begrüßte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln." Buenos Dias, Victoria. Schön dich zu sehen."

„Alles in Ordnung, Diego?" fragte sie besorgt. Du siehst schlecht aus."

Er stieg von Pferd und antwortete: „Ja, entschuldige bitte. Mir war es vorhin nicht gut und hatte mich hingelegt. Dabei bin ich leider eingeschlafen."

„Aber jetzt geht es wieder?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Komm, lass und reingehen."

Victoria meinte zu spüren, dass er ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagte. Sie bemerkte, wie abgehetzt er war. Gleichzeitig spürte sie eine gewisse Erschöpfung bei ihrem Freund, welches sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Es wirkte eher wie eine geistige Müdigkeit.

Sie konnte nicht ahnen, dass Diego immer wieder einmal diese Müdigkeit ergriff; insbesondere in den letzten Wochen. Da dem jungen Mann aber häufiger der Elan zu fehlen schien, war diese Veränderung nur einem guten Beobachter zu erkennen. Das Doppelleben machte ihm zunehmend zu schaffen – und er litt unter der nicht sichtbaren Maske, die er im quasi ständig trug. Nur gegenüber Felipe konnte er die Person sein, die er wirklich war.

Davon abgesehen hatte er sich sehr beeilen müssen, um nicht noch später zu ihrer Verabredung zu kommen.

Insofern war seine alias Zorros Entscheidung auch überfällig gewesen.

Er betrat das Gebäude und Victoria folgte ihm. „Ok Victoria. Hast du dir schon überlegt was du Zorro genau sagen willst oder ist das noch offen?"

„Nein ich weiß es noch nicht." Sie hatte den Kopf beschämt gesenkt. „Ich habe es vorhin nicht fertiggebracht, mit ihm zu reden. Er wird enttäuscht von mir sein."

„Das glaube ich nicht" versuchte er sie aufzumuntern. „Erzähle, was passiert ist."

Zerknirscht erzählte sie kurz, was vorgefallen war. „Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was er jetzt von mir denkt" beendete sie besorgt.

„Mach dir keinen Kopf. So schlecht ist es doch gar nicht gelaufen". Als sie ihn verständnislos anstarrte erklärte er: „Wenn man davon ausgeht dass du nicht mehr länger auf Zorro warten willst ist es durchaus nachvollziehbar wenn du erst mal schweigst und dich zurückziehst bevor du dich dazu durchringen kannst, es ihm direkt zu sagen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass er durchaus zufrieden mit deiner Vorstellung war. Ich schlage vor du verhältst dich erst mal weiterhin so bis wir aus dir eine gute Schauspielerin gemacht haben."

Sie antwortete nicht weiter, sondern zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

Diego legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. „Schließlich die Augen. Stell dir vor du stehst jetzt Zorro gegenüber."

„Diego..."

„Per favour. Bitte versuche es einfach."

„Also gut." Sie seufzte und kam seiner Bitte nach.

„Denk daran. Du musst ihn abweisen, weil du mit ihm, der Legende nie zusammenkommen kannst. Du tust es, weil es notwendig ist. Nicht weil du ihn nicht liebst. OK?"

Sie atmete einmal tief ein und aus und nickte.

„Sag mir einen typischen Satz. So, dass du dir Zorro gut vorstellen kannst. Wie würde er dich typischerweise begrüßen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich finde das ein wenig albern was wir hier treiben..."

„Victoria bitte. Und schließe wieder die Augen" befahl er entschlossen. „Also..."

„Querida nennt er mich meist, wenn wir alleine sind".

Der Mann räusperte sich unbehaglich ehe er fortfuhr: „Also ich werde jetzt seinen Part übernehmen. Du versucht dir so gut es geht vorzustellen, dass du Zorro gegenüberstehst. Und lass dir Zeit, es macht nichts, wenn es nicht gleich klappt."

Der junge Vega räusperte sich erneut. Dann drang seine Stimme an ihr Ohr. „Buenos Dias, querida."


	5. Chapter 5

„Buenos Dias, Querida" sagte er.

Ein Satz, der durchaus von ihrem Geliebten hätte stammen können.

Aber er war es nicht. Sie versuchte den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, aber das konnte sie nicht. Fast schien es, als gäbe es eine innere Stimme in ihr, die sich mit aller Gewalt dagegen sperrte.

Und es war eben Diego. Der Stimme war höflich und nett aber ihr fehlte die Leidenschaft und Kraft, die typisch für Zorro war. Und war die Stimme des Helden nicht auch tiefer?

Frustriert öffnete sie die Augen. Eine blöde Idee. Sie hatte es gewusst.

„Diego, das funktioniert so nicht".

Ihr Freund seufzte resigniert. Er wirkte immer noch seltsam kraftlos. „Hab bitte Geduld und gib nicht gleich auf. Dass es gleich klappt, war zu erwarten".

Sie zweifelte. „Ich weiß nicht. Ich bin einfach nicht gut darin.".

„Na ja, du könntest natürlich auch einfach immer davonlaufen, wenn Zorro kommt und damit wäre auch jedem klar, dass du mit ihm gebrochen hast. Nur…" Er brachte ab und fuhr dann - traurig wie es ihr vorkam – fort: „Wie willst du dann deine wahren Gefühle vor der Öffentlichkeit verbergen, wenn er sich dir offenbart hat? Dass nicht jeder gleich errät, dass er Zorro ist? Das aufrechterhalten dürfte bedeutend schwerer sein als den Leuten die Trennung vorzuspielen". Er fuhr nach kurzer Pause fort: „Sieh das doch einfach als Übung an, vor der großen Täuschung, die du dann in ein paar Monaten spielen musst".

„Ich als große Schauspielerin" lachte sie freudlos. „Du agierst so anders als er, daher ist es für mich nicht gerade einfach. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass du nie zugegen warst, wenn er öffentlich erschienen ist, daher fällt es dir schwerer, ihn jetzt nachzuahmen". Ein seltsamer Kloß saß plötzlich in ihrem Hals. Sie hatte einen Gedanken, der ihr aber sofort wieder entglitt, sie konnte ihn nicht festhalten. Bevor sie dem weiter nachgehen konnte, unterbrach er ihre Überlegungen.

„Dann erzähle mir noch mal von Ihm. Was du weißt, wie er ist. Damit ich euch beide besser verstehen kann".

Vielleicht hatte er recht. Sie hatte ihm bereits öfters von Zorro erzählt, aber es würde nichts schaden, dies erneut zu tun. Es hatte ihr stets gutgetan, mit dem jungen Vega über ihre Probleme zu reden.

Es gab immer wieder Momente, da hatte sie das Gefühl, dass mehr zwischen ihnen war. Eine Vertrautheit, fast ein wenig wie früher. Meist sagte Diego nur leider in diesen Momenten oft irgendetwas Dummes, Unpassendes, und die Atmosphäre kippte. Als wolle er es nicht zulassen.

„Ich weiß eigentlich nur sehr wenig von ihm" gab sie seufzend zu.

„Nun gut, dann helfe ich dir ein wenig. Was jeder weiß ist, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Schwertkämpfer ist. Er mag einen durchtrainierten Körper haben, aber möglicherweise hat er von seinen Kämpfen auch einzelne Narben. Vielleicht sogar mehrere. Wäre das ein Problem für dich?"

„Diego, für was hälst du mich?!" rief sie empört. „Weshalb stellst du mir so eine Frage. Ich liebe ihn, du redest da über Äußerlichkeiten die absolut unwichtig sind".

„Nun ja, ich wollte es eben erwähnen. Du musst auch bedenken, dass er ohne Maske vielleicht nicht ganz so heldenmütig ist wie als Zorro. Sonst hätte ihn der Alkalde schon längst gefangen genommen. Ist dir das klar?".

„Diego, was soll das. Weshalb redest du so dummes Zeug?! " rief sie ungehalten.

„Victoria". Er fasste sie beruhigend am Arm. „Ich habe seit unserem letzten Gespräch nachgedacht. Diese Dinge liegen auf der Hand".

„Dass du dir Gedanken über seine Narben machst?!"

„Nein. Schau mal, er kann sehr gut fechten, also hat er vermutlich eine Ausbildung absolviert. Es könnte sich daher um einen Soldaten handeln. Oder sonst jemand vom Militär". Er zögerte, dann ergänzte er: „Oder vielleicht sogar um einen Adligen, einen Caballero".

„Ich weiß nicht. Ein Don würde sich vielleicht nicht als Bandit verkleiden" zweifelte sie.

„Das weiß ich nicht, du kennst ihn besser".

„Du hast recht. Ja, er kämpft für die Gerechtigkeit. Dies hat nichts mit seinem Stand zu tun", gab sie beschämt zu. Sie überlegte kurz, dann fuhr sie fort: „Er hat ausgezeichnete Manieren und noch nie ein Verbrechen begangen. Er könnte tatsächlich so jemand wie dein Vater sein. Natürlich etwas jünger ".

Er schenkte ihr einen seltsamen Blick. „Er könnte auch vom Nachbarort sein. Vermutlich lebt er nicht allzu weit vom Pueblo entfernt, aber wir wissen es nicht".

Sie blinkte ihn entschlossen an. „Das ist mir alles egal, Diego. Auch ob er reich ist oder arm, ich umziehen muss oder die Taverne weiter betreiben kann oder muss. Hauptsache, er ist bei mir".

Ihr Freund nickte so als hätte er die Antwort erhalten, die er erwartet hatte. „Ich habe dir meine Gedanken gesagt, jetzt bist du dran. „Weshalb liebst du Ihn? Was macht ihn aus?"

Sie überlegte. So einfach war die Frage nicht zu erklären. Wie sollte man so ein irrationales Verhalten wie Liebe erklären?

„Es ist... Er kämpft für das Gute, Diego. Er ist ein begnadeter Fechter, unterstützt die Unterdrückten, hat nie etwas Böses getan. Er bleibt anonym, keiner weiß wer er ist. Er ist bescheiden und verzichtet auf privaten Ruhm, um uns zu schützen".

Der junge de la Vega überlegte eine Weile, dann erwiderte er: „Das mag jetzt vielleicht etwas seltsam klingen, aber hat das nicht auch etwas mit Feigheit zu tun, wenn er dir bisher sein Gesicht nie gezeigt hat?"

„Diego! Dass ausgerechnet DU das sagst" rief sie zornig. „Du hast kein Recht..." Sie stockte, als sie seine Betroffenheit sah und erschrak. „Entschuldige bitte, dass war nicht richtig von mir".

„Ist schon gut, Victoria". Er lächelte freudlos. „Lassen wir das beiseite. Was ich meinte, was bewunderst du als Mensch an ihm? Du hast gerade sein Heldentum beschrieben, aber das hilft uns nicht weiter". Er blickte sie nicht direkt an, sondern auf einen imaginären Punkt auf ihrer Stirn.

Sie räusperte sich unbehaglich. Das schlechte Gewissen, ihn tief verletzt zu haben, nagte an ihr. „Er ist immer für mich da, Diego" fuhr sie schließlich leise fort. „Wie es ihm eben möglich ist. Er nimmt mich in den Arm, stützt mich, macht mir Mut, ist zärtlich. Ich fühle mich bei ihm seltsam geborgen und vertraut".

Beide schwiegen, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Ich kann es dir selbst nicht genau sagen, was es ist. Es ist so als würde ich ihn schon lange kennen, als seien wir Seelenverwandte".

Er antwortete nicht sofort darauf, sondern schien über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Endlich sagte er: „Also versuche ich meine Stimme etwas zärtlich und Mut machend klingen zu lassen, wäre das dann in etwa richtig?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon".

Er räusperte sich unbehaglich: „Also, was willst du mir sagen, Querida?"

Es war immer noch Diegos Stimme, die Art wie er sprach, doch hörte sie dieses Mal, dass Fürsorge und Mitgefühl mitschwang. Er sprach ein wenig anders, als er es sonst tat. Das „Querida" umspielte sie, erinnerte sie an ihre Liebe, verschmolz mit den Worten ihres besten Freundes. Sie schloss die Augen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick war sie sich sicher, ihm, dem geliebten Menschen, gegenüber zu stehen. Sie ließ sich näher auf dieses Gefühl ein, ließ es wachsen.

„Victoria, alles in Ordnung?" hörte sie.

Diego. Seine Frage, sein Sprechen riß sie auf den Erdboden zurück. Der magische Moment war unwiederbringlich verloren.

„Ähm – ja, Diego. Es ist nichts. Lass uns weitermachen".

Sie übten noch eine etwa eine Stunde, gingen verschiedene Antwortszenarien durch. Dieses starke Gefühl, Zorro zu spüren, kam jedoch nicht mehr.

Trotzdem hatte sich etwas verändert, als sie sich von Diego verabschieden wollte. Ihr war es, als seien sie sich etwas nähergekommen.

Diego wirkte auf einmal entschlossen. Sie waren immer noch in der Windmühle, als er sagte: „Warte noch bitte ich möchte überprüfen, ob dein Sattel richtig befestigt ist". Verblüfft blickte sie ihm nach, als er schon aus dem Gebäude herausgeeilt war.

Was war mit ihm los?

Verwundert folgte sie ihm nach einer Weile draußen. Der Mann schien die untere Schnalle schon geprüft zu haben und hantierte an ihren Satteltaschen herum.

Bevor sie ihn darüber fragen konnte, meinte er: Sag mal, wann hast du das letzte Mal deine Satteltaschen überprüft?"

„Ich weiß nicht, vermutlich gestern morgen, weshalb fragst du?"

Die Taschen schienen mir nicht richtig zugeschnallt zu sein. Daher habe ich sie übergeprüft". Er streckte ihr einen kleinen gefalteten Zettel entgegen. „Sieh selbst, das habe ich darin gefunden".

Sie nahm das Papier entgegen. Es war etwas zerknittert und roch nach Leder. Aufgeregt öffnete sie es.

Sie überflog die Zeilen und erstarrte.

„Nun mach schon, ich bin neugierig. Was steht da drin?" drängte er und blickte über ihre Schulter.

Vielleicht lag es an der neuen Vertrautheit, dass sie ihm schweigend die Mitteilung entgegenstreckte.

Er nahm die Nachricht und las sie langsam durch. Dann meinte er: „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage..."

„Diego…" warnte sie.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich bei eurem tete-a-tete nicht stören und vorher verschwinden. Aber du wirst keinesfalls alleine dahinreiten, mitten in der Nacht, ich hole dich ab und begleite dich dahin" sagte er entschlossen. Grinsend fügte er hinzu: „Siehst du, ich habe doch etwas mit ihm gemeinsam. Wir suchen uns die gleichen Plätze aus, wie es scheint".

Sie zog es vor nicht zu antworten und schaute ihn grimmig an während sie die Hand ausstreckte. Diego gab ihr grinsend den Zettel zurück.

Beide schwangen sich anschließend auf ihre Sattel und ritten zum Pueblo bzw. zur Hacienda zurück.

Aber auch auf Diego wartete eine Überraschung.

Es war am Abend nach dem Essen, als Don Alejandro auf sein Zimmer kam. Er hatte etwas Längliches dabei, in Tüchern gewickelt.

Sein Sohn sah in fragend an.

„Hier, mein Sohn. Das hatte ich vor längerer Zeit besorgt, als du in Spanien warst".

Der junge Mann starrte ihn verwirrt an. Da sein Gegenüber ihn jedoch ermunternd anschaute, schlug er die Stoffe vorsichtig zur Seite.

Vor ihm lag eine Waffe. Ein Degen. Ausgerechnet.

Er war zu verblüfft, um etwas zu sagen. Endlich hatte er sich so weit gesammelt, dass er wieder Worte fand: „Vater, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist..."

„Nun nimm ihn doch erst mal in die Hand…"

Er seufzte. Vorsichtig griff er nach der Waffe. „Ich hatte dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich nicht kämpfen möchte..."

Sein Vater nickte. „Ich weiß, mein Sohn. Darum geht es auch nicht. Ich hatte den Degen mit der Absicht gekauft ihn dir zu geben, wenn du deine Fechtausbildung abgeschlossen hast. Wie ich vor kurzem sehen konnte, ist es an der Zeit. Es ist eine gute Waffe. Sicher es mag bessere geben, meisterliche Waffen. Aber diese ist solide gebaut und auch gut ausbalanciert. Ein guter Kämpfer sollte sich gut damit verteidigen können".

„Vater, ich weiß nicht, ob ich ein guter Kämpfer bin."

Alejandro legte seine Hände auf Diegos Schultern. „Bitte mein Sohn. Darum geht es doch nicht. Du sollst nicht kämpfen, wenn du nicht willst. Es geht mir darum, dass du nicht unbewaffnet rumläufst, dich im Notfall verteidigen kannst. Sieh es deinem alten Vater nach. Ich könnte bedeutend besser schlafen, wenn ich wüsste, dass du ihn trägst" bat er.

„Aber Vater. Wenn ich damit herumlaufe, was ist, wenn ich deshalb von anderen herausgefordert werde?" versuchte er verzweifelt zu wirken.

„Das glaube ich nicht, Diego. Man kennt dich. Ich werde erzählen, dass ich dich gebeten habe, den Degen zu tragen, da du ein Caballero bist. Du selbst kannst dies ja auch so sagen".

Er seufzte. Aber ihm fiel kein Argument dagegen ein. Sein Vater hatte ihn nun mal kämpfen gesehen, und dies schien nun doch weiterreichende Folgen zu haben, als ursprünglich gedacht. Er hatte ursprünglich angenommen, mit seiner lahmen Erklärung, die Alejandro akzeptiert hatte, sei die Sache ausgestanden – aber gerade wurde er mal wieder eines besseren belehrt.

„Willst du ihn nicht mal ausprobieren?" fragte sein Vater mit leuchtenden Augen. „Wir könnten eine Fechtstunde abhalten, wir zwei. Nur so zum Spaß".

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Und er konnte nicht einmal vortäuschen, dass er völlig unbegabt war.

Unmotiviert probierte er ein paar einfache Schrittfolgen zusammen mit den dazugehörigen Waffenbewegungen. Ja, sein Vater hatte in der Tat eine gute Waffe erstanden. Perfekt ausbalanciert. Und wie er auf den ersten Blick sehen konnte, gut verarbeitet und aus guten Stahl.

Wenn sie natürlich nicht an Zorros Waffe herankam. Toledo Stahl war nun mal unerreicht.

Sein Vater blickte ihn ungeduldig an.

„Ach so, die Fechtstunde. Sei mir nicht böse, Vater, vielleicht ein andermal. Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, trage ich die Waffe".

„Das freut mich, mein Sohn". Alejandro schien zufrieden und stieß seinen Ellenbogen scherzhaft leicht in Diegos Seite. „Victoria wird es sicher auch gefallen, wenn du den Degen trägst".

Der junge Mann rollte die Augen, während sein Vater amüsiert lachte und das Zimmer verließ, um es sich vor dem Kaminfeuer gemütlich zu machen.

Es war später Abend. Victoria war erschöpft. Endlich waren alle Dinge erledigt, so dass sie guten Gewissens schlafen gehen konnte.

Bevor sie sich jedoch in ihr Bett legte, nahm sie nochmals den Zettel in die Hand und las ihn sich wohl zum hundertsten Male durch.

 _ **Querida, ich muss mich Euch reden.**_

 _ **Bitte trefft mich am Donnerstag um Mitternacht in der alten Windmühle.**_

 _ **Te quiero.**_

 _ **Z.**_

Sie starrte ihn perplex an. „Kandell war Euer Fechtlehrer?"

Seine blauen Augen fixierten sie. Sein Meister war tot, daher konnte er riskieren, darüber zu reden. Auch hatte er schon so lange das Bedürfnis, mit einem anderen Menschen darüber zu reden. Den brennenden Wunsch, mit Victoria seine Probleme zu teilen.

„Ja, querida. Das war er".

Sie starrte ihn überrascht an. „Auch Diego war sein Schüler, soweit ich weiß".

„Nun ja". Zorro wich ihrem Blick aus. „Ich denke mal, Diego war auch sehr in seine Studien vertieft, etwas, das Edmund schwer nachvollziehen konnte. Ich vermute, am Ende waren Diegos … Fechtkünste… nicht… das… was… Kandell … ursprünglich…. erwartet hatte".

Sie lachte über seine Formulierung, die er mit Pausen vorgebracht hatte, fast so, als überlege er vorsichtig, wie er es sagen sollte. „So kann man es auch ausdrücken". Sie hielt inne. Ihr Geliebter starrte in die Ferne, wirkte bedrückt. Eine Ahnung befiehl sie. „Er war mehr als Euer Fechtlehrer, nicht wahr?"

Seine Augen schimmerten feucht, als er seinen Degen hervorzog und ihn ihr zeigte. „Diese Waffe gehörte ihm, Victoria. Dies ist Sir Edmunds Meisterdegen. Er hat ihn mir vermacht. Er war mein Freund, querida".

Sie starrte auf die Klinge. Sie hatte sich nie Gedanken gemacht, woher seine Waffe kam.

„Ich habe ihn besiegt, Victoria" flüsterte er in die Stille. „Der einzige Schüler, der ihn jetzt übertroffen hat".

Sie blickte ihn überrascht an. Sie spürte seinen Gram.

Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so sehr den Menschen hinter der Maske spürte. Dass er sich ihr so zeigte. Ja, sie hatten sich unzählige Male geküsst und umarmt. Aber das waren kurze Momente gewesen. Zum ersten Mal ließ er sie seine Schwäche spüren. Er war nicht der strahlende Held, sondern ein Mann, der eine tiefe Trauer um einen Freund in sich trug.

Den Gedanken, dass auch Diego mit dem Edelmann befreundet gewesen war und vermutlich den gleichen Schmerz verspürte, schob sie beiseite.

Er hatte seine Waffe gerade wieder zurückgesteckt, als sie ihm in die Arme fiel. Sofort umarmte er sie. „Querida" flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft auf ihr Haar. Er drückte sich eng an ihrem Körper, zeigte ihr, dass er sie brauchte.

Beide verharrten bewegungslos in einer Welt, in der die Zeit scheinbar stehengeblieben war. Sie hatten nur sich selbst- und das war genug. Mehr als genug.

Wie blind war sie eigentlich? Wie viele Hinweise musste er ihr noch geben?

Ja, es war spontan gewesen. Aber er hatte es in diesen Moment der Schwäche nicht Lassen können, ihr von seinem Lehrer zu erzählen. Und er bereute es nicht. Es war der intimste Moment, den sie jemals miteinander geteilt hatte.

Sogar noch intensiver als sein Verlobungsversprechen. Er hatte ihr damals in der Höhle angedeutet, dass er Angst davor hatte, sie würde ihn ohne Maske ablehnen.

Aber das ging bedeutend tiefer. Sie hatte mit ihm sein Leid geteilt.


	6. Chapter 6

Diego war mit Felipe in der Höhle. Sein Vater war unterwegs, um die Zäune zu kontrollieren.

Der junge Mann kümmerte sich um Toronado, während Diego mit einigen Flüssigkeiten experimentierte.

„Weißt du Felipe, das Ganze gefällt mir nicht. Seit mein Vater mich kämpfen gesehen hat, benimmt er sich mir gegenüber anders. Und jetzt noch der Degen und sein Vorschlag mit der Fechtstunde". Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann sein Vorschlag, Victoria zu umwerben. Was meinst du, kennt er die Wahrheit?" Er machte sich Sorgen.

Sein zukünftiger Sohn zuckte mit den Schultern. Auch er war diesbezüglich ratlos.

„Es kann natürlich auch sein, dass ich mich irre. Dass er einfach froh ist, dass sein Sohn nicht ganz so hilflos ist wie er dachte. Und er jetzt versucht, mich entsprechend zu beeinflussen, dass ich mutiger werde".

Felipe machte seine Gesten.

Diego nickte „Ja Felipe, vielleicht ist es wirklich so und ich mache mir unnötige Gedanken. Mein Problem ist nur dass ich ihn nicht fragen kann, ohne mich zu verraten". Er begann gerade, zwei der Flüssigkeiten ineinander zu schütten und vorsichtig zu schütteln. Nichts passierte.

Müde rieb er sich die Augen. Auch bezüglich seiner wissenschaftlichen Experimente schien er heute kein Glück zu haben. Das Rätsel über seinen Vater, seine Täuschungen gegenüber den geliebten Menschen, das alles empfand er als doch sehr bedrückend. Und gestern war Victoria nahe daran gewesen, die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Glücklicherweise hatte er es rechtzeitig bemerkt und sie ablenken können. Es war einfach noch zu früh dazu. Doch wie sollte er zukünftig damit umgehen?

Nicht das erste Mal dachte er daran, alles aufzuklären. Das war jedoch leichter gesagt als getan. Es war einfach zu viel Zeit vergangen. Am Anfang hatte er nicht geglaubt, diese Maskerade so lange treiben zu können. Und irgendwie hatte er den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst. Abgesehen davon, wollte er sie nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen.

Auf der anderen Seite fühlte er sich einfach müde und erschöpft. Diese Erschöpfung war schleichend gekommen, aber mittlerweile empfand er sie als sehr belastend. Er fühlte sich seltsam ausgelaugt und die Zorro Auftritte kosteten ihm Kraft. Fast noch anstrengender jedoch war der Alltag, seine Täuschungen gegenüber Victoria und seinem Vater. Wie gerne hätte er zumindest einen von ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt. Es würde gut tun sich nicht nur mit Felipe, sondern auch mit jemand weiteren sich über seine Probleme, Sorgen und Nöte zu sprechen.

-ZZZZZZZ-

Der Alkalde trommelte verärgert mit seinen Fingern auf der Schreibtischplatte. Er wusste nicht mehr, wohin mit den Banditen. Mit den Gonzalesbrüdern hatte er jetzt das Gefängnis mehr als voll. Am liebsten hätte er das ganze Gesindel direkt aufgeknöpft. Nicht zum ersten Mal überlegte er, das Gefängnis zu vergrößern.

Im Augenblick hätte er nicht mal Platz gehabt, um Zorro einzusperren, und das wurmte ihn am meisten. Wahrscheinlich fing der Bandit deshalb die ganzen Vogelfreien ein - damit kein Platz mehr für ihn selbst blieb.

Dieser Maskierte war ein wahrer Teufel. Wenn er doch nur herausfinden konnte, wer sich hinter der Maske verbarg.

Aber es bestand Hoffnung.

In diesem Moment klopfte es und Mendoza betrat die Stube. „Alkalde, hier ist ein Senor Carlos Vicente. Er sagt, Ihr erwartet ihn".

„Das ist richtig". Ignacio grinste. „Er soll eintreten".

Der Sergeant salutierte und verließ den Raum. Der erwartete Gast trat ein.

„Willkommen, Vicente, in Los Angeles" grüßte DeSoto. Er musterte den Mann neugierig.

„Gracias, Alkalde". Carlos schenkte ihm ein verschlagenes Lächeln.

„Setzt Euch doch". Kaum war der andere dieser Aufforderung nachgekommen, fuhr Ignacio schon fort: „Kommen wir am besten gleich zum Wesentlichen. Ihr meint, Ihr könnt mir helfen, Zorro zu entlarven?"

„Si. Ich habe schon so manche Geheimnisse aufgedeckt".

„Dieser Bandit treibt schon viel zu lange sein Unwesen. Mir liegt sehr daran, ihn endlich zu fangen" erklärte DeSoto grimmig.

Der andere Spanier lachte selbstbewusst. „Das werdet Ihr, ich verspreche es Euch. Ich habe eine gute Nase für so etwas. Und ich bin fremd und daher unvoreingenommen. Ich sehe daher möglicherweise Dinge, die Euch schon gar nicht mehr auffallen".

Der Alkalde war zufrieden. „Ihr werdet Euch in der Taverne einquartieren, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, das liegt auf der Hand. Wie ich hörte, flirten die Betreiberin und Zorro öffentlich miteinander".

„Leider nicht mehr, zumindest nicht im Moment" bedauerte der andere. „Die beiden haben Streit, wie es scheint".

Vicente grinste. „Umso besser, Alkalde. Erfahrungsgemäß machen die Menschen im solchen Situationen die meisten Fehler, wenn es nicht so läuft, wie sie es sich vorstellen".

„Ihr müsst es wissen". Der Bürgermeister war mehr als zufrieden. Carlos wirkte verschlagen genug, um Zorro ein für alle Mal zu vernichten. Er hatte ein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

„Mendoza!" rief er laut.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Gerufene trat herein. „Bring mir eine Flasche Wein und zwei Gläser. Ihr trinkt doch ein Glas mit mir, oder Vicente?"

„Mit Vergnügen, Alkalde".

„Sehr gut. Wir haben schließlich etwas zu feiern. Zorro ist so gut wie erledigt". Ein bösartiges Grinsen umspielte die Lippen DeSotos.

-ZZZZZZZ-

Es war kurz vor Mittag. Diego hatte seine Experimente aufgegeben und sein Versteck wieder verlassen. Eigentlich müsste sein Vater jeden Moment wieder zurückkehren.

Ein einzelner Reiter näherte sich. Er ritt sein Pferd hart und näherte sich im schnellen Tempo der Hacienda. Als er das Gebäude erreicht hatte, sprang er hastig von seinem Tier und stürmte ins Haus.

Der Mann war erschöpft und voller Staub. Weiter war seine Kleidung teilweise zerrissen und man konnte einige kleinere Schnittverletzungen und Aufschürfungen erkennen.

„Senor Vega" rief er laut. „Wo seid Ihr?"

Der Mann lief eilig herum.

Diego hörte sein Rufen im Kaminzimmer und kam dem Mann entgegen.

„Pablo" rief er erschrocken als er den Eindringling erblickte. Der Vaquero war zusammen mit Alejandro aufgebrochen. „Was ist passiert? Ist etwas mit meinem Vater?!" rief er besorgt und packte den anderen an den Schultern.

Der Vaquero atmete schwer. Er konnte nur stockend antworten: „Banditen! Sie haben uns überfallen. Euer Vater, euer Vater wurde dabei von einer Kugel getroffen".

Diego wurde kreidebleich. „Lebt mein Vater noch?"

Er bemerkte nur am Rande, dass Felipe dazugekommen war und sich hinter den Mann gestellt hatte.

„Si, Don Diego. Der zweite Vaquero, Manuel, ist bei ihm. Don Alejandro meinte, ich solle gleich zu Euch reiten. Ihr würdet wissen, was zu tun ist".

Felipe zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch. Der junge Vega atmete erleichtert aus spannte sich aber sofort wieder an, als Pablo fortfuhr: „Wir konnten die Banditen in die Flucht schlagen, ich weiß aber nicht, ob sie wiederkommen werden".

„Wo ist das passiert? Wo ist mein Vater jetzt?"

„Wir waren gerade dabei, die Zäune auszubessern. Ich glaube Euer Vater hat Euch vor einigen Tagen die Stelle gezeigt. Wo der schwarze Bulle untergebracht war".

Diego nickte. Felipe, der immer noch hinter dem Mann stand, malte ein kleines Z in die Luft und sah ihn fragend an.

Der junge Vega schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. Wenn die Banditen möglicherweise noch in der Nähe waren, zählte jede Minute.

„Rasch, Felipe. Sattle zwei Pferde und packe Verbandszeug sowie etwas Alkohol zum Desinfizieren mit". Der Diener verschwand sofort. Diego wandte sich an Pablo: „Wie schwer ist er verletzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Senor. Sein linkes Bein wurde getroffen. Er war bei Bewusstsein, hatte aber ziemliche Schmerzen".

„Ok. Pablo, verschnaufe kurz, dann nimm dir ein frisches Pferd und reite zu Dr. Hernandez. Am besten soll er etwas mitbringen, so dass wir ihn sicher transportieren können. Ich reite mit Felipe zu meinem Vater". Er wartete die Antwort des anderen nicht weiter ab, sondern stürmte in sein Zimmer. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, packte er den Degen samt Waffengurt und schnallte ihn sich um. Welche Ironie, dass er diese Waffe gerade gestern von seinem Vater erhalten hatte.

Er eilte in den Stall und fand Felipe bereits beschäftigt, die Pferde zu richten. Rasch sattelten sie ein zweites Pferd. Auf die stumme Frage seines Freundes flüsterte Diego: „Nein Felipe, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren. Das Umziehen könnte zu lange gehen. Davon abgesehen würde ich mich wohl endgültig bei meinem Vater verraten, wenn Zorro kommt und nicht ich. Und er braucht mich jetzt als Diego, er braucht seinen Sohn".

Beide beeilen sich und nach kurzer Zeit entfernten sich zwei Reiter im schnellen Galopp Richtung Osten von der Hacienda.

Obwohl sie die Tiere wirklich antrieben dauerte es eine halbe Stunde, bis sie das Ziel erreicht hatten.

Als er in Sichtweite kann, sah er einen Mann aus der Entfernung aufgeregt winken. Nähergekommen, sahen sie, dass es Manuel war: „Don Diego, Gott sei Dank!"

Der Angesprochene flog schier von seinem Pferd als er nahe genug war. Ängstlich sah er zu dem Körper, der neben Manuel auf dem Boden regungslos lag. "Vater", flüsterte er. War er zu spät? War er tot? Gestorben ohne die Wahrheit über seinen Sohn zu erfahren?


	7. Chapter 7

Der Vaquero sah, wie der junge Vega auf ihn zustürzte. „Keine Sorge, Don Diego. Er ist nur ohnmächtig" rief er beruhigend.

Dieser hatte inzwischen beide erreicht und kniete neben seinem Vater nieder. Alejandro atmete ruhig und gleichmäßig.

Erleichtert atmete Diego auf und wandte sich an den Jungen. „Felipe, kannst du mir bitte den Alkohol und das Verbandszeug holen?" Zu dem Vaquero gewandt: „Die Banditen, sind sie nochmals aufgetaucht?"

Der Angesprochene schüttelte, etwas überraschend über Diegos ungewöhnlich entschlossene Art, den Kopf. „No, Señor. Bisher nicht".

„Gut." Dann werde ich mir die Verletzung anschauen und sie versorgen, bis Pablo mit Dr. Hernandez kommt". Der junge Vega blickte auf das Bein. Manuel hatte den Stoff des Hosenbeins vorsichtig mit einem Messer geöffnet und die Wunde notdürftig versorgt. Felipe stand bereits mit den notwendigen Utensilien parat. „Danke Manuel" sagte er leise und entfernte vorsichtig den provisorischen Verband, der bereits voller Blut war.

In diesem Moment regte sich Don Alejandro. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen. „Diego?" flüsterte er.

„Ja, Vater, ich bin hier. Mach dir keine Sorgen".

„Du bist hier" flüsterte der alte Don. „Dann wird es gut".

„Bitte nicht reden, Vater, schone deine Kräfte. Die Kugel ist noch drin. Ich werde deine Wunde notdürftig versorgen. Ich muss deine Wunde desinfizieren, dass dürfte wehtun und ziemlich brennen".

Alejandro stöhnte, als Diego vorsichtig begann, den Alkohol aufzutragen.

‚Ich hoffe, der Doktor kommt bald.' dachte sich Diego. Er sah, wie Alejandro die Zähne zusammenbiss vor lauter Schmerzen und das gefiel ihm gar nicht . Routiniert fuhr er mit seinem Werk fort.

Sein Vater hielt weiter tapfer durch. Er atmete dann aber doch erleichtert auf, als sein Sohn sein Werk beendet hatte.

Dieser nickte zufrieden. „Nun müssen wir warten und hoffen, dass die Kerle nicht zurück kommen".

„Diego…" flüsterte sein Vater.

„Ja?"

„Ich danke dir, dass Du gekommen bist". Der Don pausierte, dann ergänzte er: „Ich meinte, dass du so schnell gekommen bist".

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf. Er verstand nicht. Offensichtlich war sein Vater durch die Schmerzen nicht ganz bei sich. „Natürlich. Ich bin dein Sohn". Weshalb erwähnte er das? Es gab ihm einen Stich.

„Ja, das bist du". Alejandro schwieg, dann fuhr er fort: „Bitte verzeih Diego, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Meinst du, die Banditen kommen wieder?"

„Ich denke, nicht, sonst hätten wir sie schon gesehen". Wieder überlegte er, ob sein Vater sein Geheimnis kannte. Er würde deshalb mit ihm reden müssen. Jedoch nicht hier und jetzt, das musste warten. Und er würde vorsichtig vorgehen müssen.

Sie schwiegen.

Es war jedoch kein unangenehmes Schweigen, obwohl alle vier aufmerksam die Umgebung beobachteten. Diego saß neben seinem Vater und passte auf, dass der alte Mann liegenblieb und sich nicht bewegte. Ihm war bewusst, dass er die anderen – genauer gesagt zwei – durch sein ruhiges und energisches Verhalten irritierte, aber es ging hier um das Leben seines Vaters.

Er machte sich Sorgen, auch wenn er hoffte, dass alles gut ausgehen würde. Die Wunde war nicht lebensbedrohlich und wenn sie Glück hatten, würden nach der Operation des Doktors – die Kugel war ja nach wie vor im Bein – keine bleibenden Schäden zurückbleiben. Er hatte das Bein diesbezüglich nicht genauer untersucht, schließlich war er kein Arzt und wollte seinem Vater auch keine unnötigen Schmerzen verursachen. Aber so wie er das ganze einschätze, hatte sein Vater großes Glück gehabt. Wichtig war vor allem, dass der Blutfluss gestoppt war.

So warteten die vier also auf Hernandez. Und so verrückt es war, trotz seiner Sorgen fühlte sich Diego nicht nur schlecht. Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen er sich nicht verstellte, Diego er selbst war. Kein Taxieren, keine Lügen, keine Vorwürfe. Er saß neben seinem Vater und fühlte sich ihm nahe. Und er hatte den Eindruck, dass es Alejandro ähnlich ging.

Sie konnten später nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie gewartet hatten – Diego kam es eine Ewigkeit vor - als sie endlich das Geräusch von quietschenden Rädern hörten. Hernandez mit seinem Wagen und Pablo näherten sich.

Endlich. Die Männer sprangen auf. Felipe und Manuel liefen dem Doktor entgegen, während der junge Vega bei seinem Vater blieb.

„Buenos dias, Señores" grüßte Hernandez und blickte besorgt auf seinen Patienten.

Diego wich nur zögernd von der Seite seines Vaters.

„Habt Ihr ihm den Verband angelegt?" wollte der Doktor von ihm wissen.

„Ja. Ich habe die Wunde desinfiziert und den Verband von Manuel erneuert. Die Kugel ist leider noch drin".

„Noch bin ich nicht tot, also hört bitte auf, in der dritten Person über mich zu reden" murrte Alejandro.

Der Doktor lachte. „Ihr habt Euren Humor nicht verloren, das ist sehr gut. Ihr könnt stolz auf Euren Sohn sein, er hat Euch sehr gut verarztet".

„Ja, das bin ich, Doktor".

„Ach Doktor, eine so große Kunst ist es nicht, einen Verband anzulegen". Es kostete Diego alle Selbstbeherrschung, ruhig zu bleiben. Ein weiterer Hinweis, dass Alejandro Bescheid wusste? Wenn er ‚stolz' auf ihn war?

Möglichst unauffällig blickte er zu Felipe. Auch dieser suchte den Blickkontakt - also war auch dem Jungen die seltsame Reaktion aufgefallen.

„Auf jeden Fall habt Ihr Euren Vater gut versorgt. Ihr hättet einen guten Arzt abgegeben". Der Doktor zögerte. „Es wird am besten sein, Euch mit meinem Karren zu Eurer Hacienda zu transportieren, Señor de la Vega. Da kann ich Euch in Ruhe behandeln. Euer Bein ist fürs erste gut verbunden. – ich sehe gerade erstaunt, dass Ihr einen Degen trägt, Don Diego?"

„Das war meine Idee" wandte der alte Mann sofort ein. „Mein Sohn ist schließlich ein Caballero, da wird es Zeit, einen Degen zu tragen."

„Das habt Ihr sicher recht. Señores, würdet Ihr mir zur Hand geben?"

-ZZZZZZZZ-

„Señorita Escalante?"

Die Angesprochene drehte sich um. Ein Fremder stand ihr gegenüber.

„Si, Señor?"

Der Mann war recht groß, ca. 1:80 m. Dunkler Teint, kurze schwarze Haare, braune Augen. Weiter trug er einen schmalen Unterlippenbart, welcher ordentlich in Form gelegt war. Seine Kleidung wirkte gepflegt und von guter Qualität, wenn auch nicht so teuer, dass sie sich nur Caballeros leisten konnten.

Ein freundliches Lächeln umgab seine Lippen. „Ich bin hier gerade angekommen und benötige eine Unterkunft. Ich habe gehört, Ihr könntet mir in dieser Sache vielleicht helfen?"

Victoria lächelte ihn freundlich an. Der Fremde machte einen angenehmen Eindruck. „Da sind Sie bei mir richtig. Für wie viele Nächte?"

„Das ist noch ungewiss. Sagen wir fürs erste vier Nächte mit der Option auf Verlängerung?"

„Ja, gerne. Sie können das Zimmer oben nehmen, gegenüber von meinem. Ich zeige es ihnen gleich" schlug sie vor.

„Einverstanden. Was würde es kosten?"

Sie nannte ihn den Preis und fragte nach seinem Gepäck.

„Oh nicht viel ich habe nur einen Koffer". Er deutete auf das Gepäckstück, welches neben ihn stand.

Die Frau erwiderte sein freundliches Lächeln.

„Und auf welchen Namen darf ich es eintragen?"

„Ich bin Carlos Vicente, Senorita".

-ZZZZZZZZ-

Es war am Abend, als Diego erleichtert aufseufzte. Alles war gut ausgegangen. Sie hatten Don Alejandro auf dem Karren des Arztes vorsichtig zurück zur Hacienda gebracht und er und Felipe hatten Dr. Hernandez bei der Operation assistiert.

Sein Vater schlief jetzt. Felipe wachte über ihn und würde ihn informieren, wenn sich etwas änderte. Der junge Vega zwang sich, wenigstens ein paar Bissen zu essen.

Nun, da er endlich ein wenig zur Ruhe kam begann er, über alles nachzudenken.

Er war unendlich erleichtert, dass sein Vater – und damit alle – unendlich Glück gehabt hatte. Aber Glück war auch zerbrechlich und Alejandro hätte genauso gut tot sein können. Der Wunsch, seinen Vater zu schützen hatte ihm gezwungen, ein Sohn zu werden, der weltfremd und meist feige war, damit Zorro unter diesem Schutz kämpfen konnte. Aber dieses falsche Spiel gegenüber allen (außer Felipe) hatte einen zu hohen Preis. Denn er hatte dadurch keine ehrliche Beziehung zu seinem Vater. Er war überzeugt, könne man Alejandro fragen, würde er einen ehrlichen Sohn vorziehen, auch wenn dies für ihn eine Gefahr bedeutete.

Von dem allen abgesehen - es sah so aus, dass sein Vater sein Geheimnis kannte. Ganz sicher war er sich dessen nicht, es konnte immer noch alles ein blöder Zufall sein. Was aber letztlich keine Rolle spielte. Sobald es seinem Vater gut genug ging, würde er ihm alles erzählen.

Gut möglich, dass dies bereits heute noch der Fall war.


	8. Chapter 8

Zorro blickte auf Victoria. Zärtlich umfasste er ihre Schultern. „Te quiero, mi amor" flüsterte er.

Ihr Körper schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie seufzte glücklich und streichelte seine Wange. „Oh Zorro" murmelte sie.

„Querida. Es ist Zeit für die Wahrheit". Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen, ehe seine Hände nach hinten wanderten, zum Knoten an seinem Hinterkopf, der die Maske fixierte.

Zu seiner Überraschung umfasste sie mit ihren Händen seine Arme und hielt ihn davon ab. „No. Ich liebe EUCH, Zorro".

Er wusste, dass es falsch war, so falsch. Trotzdem drückte er sie noch etwas näher zu sich. Seine linke Hand wanderte auf ihren Rücken, die rechte an ihren Nacken. „Victoria…" seufzte er. Sanft berührten seine Lippen die ihren.

In diesem Moment berührte eine fremde Hand seine Schulter. Er ignorierte sie. Ihr Kuss wurde leidenschaftlicher. Die Frau öffnete leicht ihre Lippen. Er tat es ihr gleich und begann, seine Zunge...

Jetzt ging ein leichtes Schütteln durch seinen Körper. Er murrte unwillig.

Victoria verblasste und er öffnete verwirrt die Augen. „Felipe!"

Er saß noch am Esstisch. Das Geschirr und die Speisereste waren, offensichtlich von den Bediensteten, abgeräumt worden.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um zu sich zu kommen. Der Traum hallte immer noch in seinen Gedanken nach.

Der Junge sagte ihm mit seinen Händen, dass Don Alejandro erwacht war.

Der junge Vega antwortete nicht sofort. Felipe schaute überrascht.

„Einen Moment noch". Diego musste noch einige Male tief durchatmen, bis er sich wieder gesammelt hatte. „Wie geht es ihm?"

„Ganz gut. Er hat es nicht gesagt, aber ich glaube, er möchte mit dir sprechen" gestuierte der junge Mann.

Diego nickte. Der Traum beschäftigte ihn immer noch, aber er zwang sich, ihn gedanklich beiseite zu schieben. „Leg dich hin. Ich schaue nach ihm".

Felipe schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Er wollte seinen Ziehvater nicht im Stich lassen.

Dieser wollte das jedoch nicht gelten lassen. „Nein Felipe, du hast heute schon genug getan und brauchst eine Pause. Ich habe ja die Vaqueros heute Nacht eingeteilt, um die Hacienda zu bewachen. Du kannst also beruhigt schlafen gehen. Ich brauche dich morgen ausgeruht und ausgeschlafen".

Er sagte nicht, dass er sich Gedanken über den Überfall machte. War das ein dummer Zufall gewesen oder ein gezielter Anschlag gegen die Familie Vega? Dies würde er dem Jungen aber erst morgen mitteilen, denn dieser hatte eine Mütze Schlaf nun wirklich verdient.

Nachdem der Junge gegangen war, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Krankenzimmer. Vorsichtig klopfte er an die Türe.

Ein leises ‚Herein' folgte. Er trat langsam in das Zimmer und schloss die Türe hinter sich.

Neben Alejandros Bett brannte eine kleine Petroleumlampe. Draußen war es bereits dunkel aber durch das Licht konnte er das Gesicht des Patienten gut erkennen.

Er holte sich einen Stuhl und platzierte ihn neben dem Bett, ehe er sich daraufsetzte. „Wie geht es dir?"

Der Ältere lächelte gequält. „Es geht schon, mein Sohn".

Dieser räusperte sich nervös. „Wir müssen reden".

Alejandro schaute ihn mit einer Mischung von Erstaunen und Neugierde an. „Du überrascht mich. Aber gerne. Ich kann ja so auch nicht weglaufen" scherzte er.

„Ich trage das schon eine ganze Weile mit mir rum. Es könnte sein, dass du dich etwas…. aufregen wirst. Wie gut fühlst du dich?" fragte Diego vorsichtig.

„Gut genug. Mach dir keine Gedanken und sage mir einfach, was du auf dem Herzen hast".

Sein Sohn seufzte. Vielleicht hätte er doch warten sollen. Sie beide, gemütlich vor dem Kaminfeuer mit einem Glas Rotwein in der Hand, so wäre ihm die Beichte lieber gewesen. Er blickte auf das Bett. Er würde es seinem Vater schonend beibringen – sofern es denn überhaupt eine Neuigkeit war. „Vater, du erinnerst dich an unser Gespräch vor einigen Tagen? Nach dem Tod meines Bruders? Als du mich gefragt hast, woher ich so gut fechten kann?"

„Ja, natürlich. Weshalb fragst du?"

„Nun ja… du hast dich sicher gefragt, weshalb ich dir damals nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe. Man könnte fast sagen, dass ich durch mein Schweigen gelogen habe" erklärte der junge Vega mit angespannter Stimme. Man merkte, dass er nervös war.

Alejandro schien davon nichts zu bemerken oder wenn, ließ er sich davon nichts anmerken. Ruhig blickte er seinen Sohn an und fragte mit sanfter Stimme: „Ich würde darüber nicht so hart urteilen. Aber was willst du mir sagen?"

Diego wich seinem Blick aus. „Es könnte sein, dass es noch die eine oder andere…. Kleinigkeit gibt, die ich auch nicht erwähnt habe".

Sein Vater lächelte. „Naja, wenn es nur Kleinigkeiten sind…".

Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass sich sein Vater ein wenig über ihn lustig machte. Er schluckte, dann fuhr er fort: „Erinnerst du dich, als ich damals in Los Angeles angekommen bin? Als du und Victoria verhaftet wurdet?"

„Oh ja, Diego. Sogar sehr gut. Es war Zorros erster Auftritt".

„Ja" bestätigte sein Sohn verwirrt. Weshalb erwähnte sein Vater Zorro? „Was ich sagen wollte – der Alkalde hatte mich damals davor gewarnt, mich auch einzusperren, sollte ich etwas gegen ihn unternehmen". Nachdem er keine Antwort erhielt fuhr er fort: „ICH konnte nichts tun. Stattdessen musste Zorro euch helfen".

„Ja, ich erinnere mich an die Geschichte, wie ich schon sagte. Aber weshalb erwähnst du sie? Das alles ist lange her".

Wie es aussah war sein Vater nicht gewillt, es ihm einfach zu machen. Er holte nochmals tief Luft. „Ich war an eurer Befreiung beteiligt. Ich weiß auch, wer Zorro ist".

Beide blickten sich nun fest in die Augen. „Sprich weiter, mein Sohn". Sein Vater blieb ruhig.

„Die Sache ist die..." Er schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er Alejandro wieder fest anblickte. „ICH bin Zorro, Vater". Er blickte angespannt auf den anderen. Wie würde er reagieren?

Der alte Patron reagierte zunächst nicht. Dann aber atmete er erleichtert aus. „Ja, ich weiß, Diego. Du hast ja gerade lange um den heißen Brei herumgeredet". Und grinsend: „Glaubst du tatsächlich, du könntest unter meiner Nase dieses Doppelspiel führen und ich bemerke es nicht?"

„Wie lange? Wie lange weißt du es schon?" rief der Sohn verblüfft aus.

Sein Vater lächelte entschuldigend. „Leider ist es so, dass ich deine Maskerade erst sehr spät erkannt habe. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich habe deine Wesensveränderung nie hinterfragt. Tatsache ist, ich weiß es erst seit kurzem. Seit ich dich so fechten gesehen habe" gab er zu und fuhr schließlich erklärend fort: „Allerdings auch da erst einige Zeit nach unserem Gespräch, als ich mir alles durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Du hattest ja auch vereinzelt im Pueblo gekämpft, allerdings sehr – verzeih bitte – stümperhaft. Weshalb solltest du vorgeben nicht kämpfen zu können, wenn du doch tatsächlich exzellent darin bist? Darauf gab es nur eine Antwort".

Der junge Mann nickte. Sein Verdacht hatte sich damit bestätigt. „Du hattest nichts gesagt".

„Ich hatte geschwiegen, so wie du. Ich sagte mir, wenn für dich die Zeit reif ist, wirst du es mir sagen".

„Und hast dich sehr seltsam benommen" murmelte Diego.

„Du musst entschuldigen. Ich bin wohl nicht ein so guter Schauspieler wie ich gerne wäre und konnte meine geänderte Einstellung dir gegenüber nicht immer verbergen".

„Die Sache mit Victoria, mit dem Degen..."

„Seit ich weiß, dass du Zorro bist, mache ich mir natürlich auch Sorgen. Mir ist es einfach wohler, wenn du nicht unbewaffnet herumläufst. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass dein Geheimnis dadurch in Gefahr gerät, da es dein alter Vater war, der dich dazu gedrängt hat. Und die Sache mit Victoria …."

Sein Sohn lachte. „Wer ist hier eigentlich der Fuchs? Du hast mich gedrängt, als Zorro mit ihr zu brechen".

„Ja, damit die Sache mit euch zwei vorangeht. Ich möchte nicht ewig auf Enkel warten. Und als Zorro kannst du mit ihr nicht zusammenkommen solange der Alkalde hier ist , das weißt du so gut wie ich".

„Und deshalb hast du ‚Diego' gedrängt, sie zu umwerben".

„Ja". Sein Vater grinste ihn an. „Ich musste aber mein Lachen verkneifen, als ihr beide den Spieß umgedreht habt".

Der jüngere lachte freudlos. „Naja, nicht ganz. Zorro war es. Sie kennt mein Geheimnis nicht".

„Nicht? Ich hatte gehofft, du hast es ihr gesagt. Dann hast du ja noch einrichten Menge Arbeit vor dir, was Victoria betrifft".

Diego seufzte tief, ohne zu antworten.

Sein Vater streckte die Hand nach seinem Sohn aus, die dieser rasch ergriff und fest drückte. „Ich werde dir helfen, Diego". Die Augen des Don blickten nun traurig und beschämt. „Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Du bist schließlich mein Sohn. Entschuldige all die Beschimpfungen als Feigling und dass ich dir vorgehalten habe, nicht kämpfen zu wollen. Ich schäme mich sehr dafür".

„Nein, Vater. Wenn sich jemand entschuldigen muss, dann ich. Du warst oft sehr enttäuscht von mir und das wärst du nicht gewesen, hättest du die Wahrheit gekannt. Ich tat es zu deinem Schutz".

Beide schwiegen. Diego umfasste die Hand seines Vaters noch eine Zeit lang, bis er sie schließlich wieder losließ. „Wir werden einiges zu besprechen haben in nächster Zeit". Alejandro wusste einiges noch nicht. Nicht nur, dass er den wahren Diego nicht kannte- da gab es auch die nicht angesprochenen Punkte wie Zorros Versteck, die Rolle von Felipe….

„Das denke ich auch. Und wenn mein Bein wieder gesund ist, hast du noch ein Versprechen einzulösen".

Der junge Vega blickte ihn fragend an. „Fechtstunden, mein Sohn. Darauf freue ich mich, seit ich dir die Waffe gegeben habe".

 **Hinweis: die kurze Traumszene am Anfang war ursprünglich anders. Sie hatte Zorro mit „Diego" angesprochen, also sein Geheimnis erkannt. Ich habe es dann aber ungeschriebenen weil ich es passender fand, dass der Traum seine Ängste widerspiegelt. Dass sie nur den Helden liebt, nicht den Mann hinter der Maske.**


	9. Chapter 9

„Guten Morgen, Senorita Escalante".

Sie lächelte ihr Gegenüber an. „Ah, Senor Vicente . Wie war Eure erste Nacht?"

„Oh, ich habe wunderbar geschlafen. Aber nicht so förmlich, wo wir doch quasi unter einem Dach schlafen" scherzte er. „Nennt Aber nennt mich doch bitte einfach Carlos".

Sie schaute ihn nachdenklich ein. „Haltet Ihr das für schicklich, wir kennen uns kaum?"

„Verzeiht bitte, ich wollte Euch nicht zu nahetreten" entschuldigte er sich. „Dann bleiben wir fürs erste bei Vicente?"

„Ja, das wäre mir angenehm. Möchtet Ihr frühstücken, Vicente?" fragte sie besänftigt.

„Gerne".

„Dann nehmt schon mal Platz" bat sie.

„Eine Frage. Ich habe gestern gehört, dass zwei Caballeros, Don Alejandro zusammen mit seinem Sohn, oft auch zusammen mit dem Hausdiener, Euch regelmäßig besuchen. Ist das so?"

„Weshalb interessiert Euch das?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Nun ja. Ich kenne die Gepflogenheiten hier nicht und möchte keinen unabsichtlich beleidigen oder andere Fehler machen" meinte er unschuldig. „Und ich weiß auch nicht, wie sich die Adligen hier gegenüber den anderen verhalten".

Sie nickte. Das war verständlich und es sprach für den Fremden, dass er sich über solche Dinge erkundigte, um sich besser integrieren zu können. Jemand, der nicht einfach kam und machte was er wollte, sondern jemand, der vielleicht auch die Sorgen und Nöte der Menschen wahrnahm und verstand.

„Ich bin schon lange mit den Vegas befreundet" gab sie deshalb bereitwillig Auskunft. „Don Alejandro hat mir oft geholfen, wenn es um die Taverne ging. Ich hätte das ganze direkt nach dem Tod meiner Eltern ohne Hilfe nicht geschafft. Und Diego kenne ich von früher. Und Felipe- ein Diener ist er nicht wirklich. Diego möchte ihn adoptieren".

„Wirklichkeit? Erstaunlich" rief Carlos überrascht. „Aber sie waren gestern nicht da, oder?"

Sie nickte. „Ja. Vermutlich ist irgendetwas dazwischengekommen. Aber Ihr habt Recht, es ist in der Tat ungewöhnlich".

„Naja, ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen. Senorita, könntet Ihr mich vielleicht mit Ihnen bekannt machen, wenn die beiden das nächste Mal hier sind?" erkundigte er sich höflich.

Sie lächelte. „Gerne. Meist sind sie zur Siesta da, bevor ich die Taverne mittags schließe".

„Dann ist das abgemacht" grinste Carlos zufrieden. „Erwartet Ihr noch andere Gäste? Ist es egal, wo ich mich hinsetze?"

„Wo Ihr wollt. Ich denke, dass unser Sergeant noch vorbeikommen wird, aber erst später" meinte sie.

Ihr Gast suchte sich einen Platz etwas abseits in der Ecke aus, mit der Absicht, die Leute beobachten zu können, sollte sich wieder Erwarten doch früher jemand blicken lassen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln setzte er sich hin.

-ZZZZZZZ-

Es war am späten Vormittag, als Diego zurückkam. Er war zusammen mit Felipe zu der Stelle des Überfalls zurückgekehrt.

Ja, Diego war unterwegs gewesen, nicht Zorro. Er hatte beschlossen, dass es weniger verdächtig war, wenn er als sich selbst diesen Ausritt tätigte. Angesichts der Dramatik der Ereignisse war es nicht glaubhaft, dass Diego einfach passiv im Bett lag und ausschlief. Als Sohn musste er ja auch offiziell nicht zwingend erfolgreich sein, was die Spurensuche betraf. Und als Zorro konnte er immer noch auftauchen.

Sie hatten die Spuren etwa eine halbe Meile nachverfolgen können, dann verlief sie sich leider. Trotz intensiven Absuchen der Umgebung konnten sie die Hufspuren nicht weiter verfolgen. Und Diego war ein guter Fährtenleser – wenn er sie verlor, war sie wohl wirklich nicht mehr sichtbar. Möglicherweise hätten sie am Vortag etwas herausfinden können, aber es war nachvollziehbar, dass Diego angesichts der Verletzung seines Vaters daran nicht gedacht hatte.

„Ich hätte daran denken müssen, Felipe, nicht erst heute Nacht" murmelte er, unzufrieden mit sich selbst. Felipe schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Manchmal verlangte Diego einfach zu viel von sich. Wie auch das Geheimhalten seiner Identität – Felipe war der Meinung, dass es nicht richtig war, seine Scharade so lange vor seinem Vater und Victoria geheimzuhalten. Eine so lange Zeit, damit überforderte Diego nicht nur sich selbst. Zumindest ersterer wusste ja mittlerweile Bescheid.

Diego bedauerte trotzdem, dass er den Gedanken nicht früher gehabt hatte. Wenigstens war er, was den Ablauf zu Hause betraf, zufrieden und erleichtert. Trotz der Erkrankung seines Vaters lief das Leben auf der Hacienda geordnet weiter. Er war dabei, alles zu regeln, aber die Vaqueros und Bediensteten waren recht selbständig, so dass er sich nicht um jede Kleinigkeit kümmern musste.

Ja, ihm blieben jetzt die „großen Kleinigkeiten".

Nachdem sein Vater gestern Abend den Wunsch nach einer Fechtstunde erneut erwähnt hatte, war es an Diego gewesen, Alejandro über seinen Aufenthalt in Madrid zu erzählen. Nicht das erste Mal, doch diesmal war sein Bericht ehrlich gewesen. Er hatte von seiner engen Freundschaft zu Sir Edmund erzählt, von den vielen Fechtstunden und dem Moment, als er seinen Mentor besiegt und den Meisterdegen erhalten hatte. Sein Vater hatte sehr geschockt reagiert, als er erfuhr, wir nahe sich die beiden tatsächlich gestanden hatten. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Es tut mir leid, Diego, dass du seinen Tod alleine verkraften musstest und ich dir nicht beigestanden habe wie ich sollte" hatte der alte Don ausgerufen, aber Diego hatte ihn beruhigt und angedeutet, dass er sehr wohl eine Hilfe gehabt hatte, dies aber nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt sei, darüber zu sprechen. Weiter hatte er nichts offenbart Alejandro jedoch versprochen, es morgen aufzuklären. Sein Vater hatte gemurrt, musste dann aber schließlich nachgeben. An seinen neuen, den wahren Sohn, der ungewöhnlich entschlossen und selbstbewusst ihm gegenüber auftrat, musste er sich erst noch gewöhnen. Diego konnte recht stur sein wie es aussah, und erinnerte ihn an sich selbst. Der Apfel fiel eben nicht weit vom Stamm.

Der junge Vega hatte sich jedoch durchaus etwas dabei gedacht, seinen Vater auf morgen zu vertrösten. Hätte Alejandro an diesem Abend die Wahrheit über Felipe erfahren, wäre es ihm wohl nicht mehr möglich gewesen, wenigstens ein paar Stunden zu schlafen. Davon abgesehen, wollte er das Geheimnis in Felipes Anwesenheit enthüllen und nicht, während der Junge schlief.

Nachdem alles soweit in die Wege geleitet war, betrat Diego, zusammen mit Felipe das Krankenzimmer.

„Diego, da bist du ja wieder" freute sich sein Vater. „Guten Morgen, Felipe, mein Junge."

Der Angesprochene grinste und wünschte per Handzeichen ebenfalls einen guten Morgen. Auch er war erleichtert, dass es dem alten Mann wieder besser ging. Allerdings harrte er mit gemischten Gefühlen auf das, was nun kommen würde.

Der junge Vega hatte den Bediensteten diverse Aufträge erteilt und weiter verkündet, dass er auf keinen Fall gestört werden durfte. Es war also an der Zeit, dem Vater sein zweites Geheimnis zu offenbaren.

Alejandro hatte im Bett gefrühstückt und saß aufrecht im Bett.

„Vater, guten Morgen. Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, danke Diego. Allerdings bin ich immer noch recht müde".

„Ich denke, du wirst gleich hellwach werden, wenn ich dir mitgeteilt habe, was ich zu sagen habe".

Alejandro wunderte sich. Er entnahm der Rede von Diego, dass er ihm weitete Details über sein Doppelleben eröffnen wollte. Aber weshalb schickte er Felipe nicht fort?

Ihm schwante schon die Wahrheit, bevor Diego dicht neben Felipe trat und seinen Arm um die Schulter des Jungen legte. „Darf ich dir Zorros Mitwisser und Gehilfen vorstellen?"

Der Don blickte zu Felipe, der vor lauter Verlegenheit rot anlief. Dann wandte sich der alte Caballero zu Diego: „Das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können, dass du mit deinem Sohn unter einer Decke steckst, so oft wie ihr beide irgendwohin verschwunden seid. Ich war mehr als blind in all den Jahren".

Felipe schaute verblüfft, und auch Diego war für einen Moment sprachlos. Es war das erste Mal, dass Alejandro Felipe als Diegos Sohn betitelte. Und damit letztlich auch offenbarte, dass er den Jungen als seinen Enkel annahm.

Der junge Vega fing sich als erster. „Das ist aber noch nicht alles. Vater, Felipe zwar stumm, er ist aber nicht taub".

Der andere starrte ungläubig. „Du kannst hören, Junge?"

Der Angesprochene nickte verlegen.

Alejandro schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ihr habt mich ja beide schön zum Narren gehalten. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt böse sein. Aber..." ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, „dass Felipe hören kann, das freut mich zu sehr, als dass ich mich noch ärgern könnte. Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber. Komm rüber, mein Junge, und lass mich dich in den Arm nehmen".

Erleichtert kam der Angesprochene näher und wurde vom alten Caballero umarmt. Wenn auch wegen der Verwundung noch vorsichtig. Es war aber ein verdächtiges Glitzern in seinen Augen zu erkennen.

Schließlich lösten sie sich wieder voneinander. Alle drei Männer schwiegen.

Der Älteste war es, der das Gespräch wieder aufnahm. „Sag mal, Diego, wie geht es jetzt weiter mit Victoria? Damit Eure Familie endlich komplett wird".

„Nun – Es fällt ihr schwer vorzutäuschen, dass sie Zorro aufgibt, und das übt ,Diego' gerade mit ihr. ‚Zorro' selbst trifft sich mit ihr am Donnerstag in der alten Windmühle".

„Du solltest vorsichtig sein, Diego. Wenn jemand erfährt, dass sie sich mit Zorro trifft, könnt ihr euren Plan nicht durchführen" warnte er.

„Ja, ich weiß, Vater. Ich will sie als ‚Zorro' ermutigen, sich Hilfe von ‚Diego' zu holen. Davon abgesehen, vermisst sie ihn und ich als Zorro sie natürlich auch".

Sein Vater nickte. „Ich verstehe dich. Andererseits wäre es für dich als Diego einfacher, wenn sich Zorro etwas mehr zurückzieht".

„Ja, das wäre es wohl. Aber ich möchte ihr die Möglichkeit geben, Zorro besser kennenzulernen. Auch er ist ein Teil von mir und ist in vielen Dingen authentischer als Diego. Ich muss mich mit Maske viel weniger verstellen als ohne".

Sein Vater blickte auf Felipe und meinte dann nachdenklich. „Das wäre vielleicht eine Möglichkeit".

„Was meinst du?" fragte sein Sohn verwundert.

„Eine Möglichkeit, wie Zorro und Victoria zukünftig in Kontakt zueinander treten können, ohne dass es ein großes Risiko darstellt. Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum du noch nicht selbst auf die Idee gekommen bist."

 **Hinweise:**

 **In den letzten Kapiteln lag der Fokus auf die Vater- Sohn- Beziehung. Dies halte ich für sehr wichtig, auch für den weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte. Und macht einfach Spaß zu schreiben, wie beide endlich zueinander finden. Das Hauptaugenmerk gilt insgesamt aber nach wie vor auf der Beziehung zwischen Diego/ Zorro und Victoria, da kommt noch einiges auf die beiden zu. Daher leider kein Happyend bis Weihnachten, aber mir selbst gefällt die Geschichte viel zu sehr, als dass ich sie jetzt abrupt beenden möchte. Es geht in den nächsten Kapiteln dann wieder mehr um die Beziehung der „drei" (Diego / Zorro / Victoria), wobei die Frage bleibt, inwieweit sie agieren können, ohne Verdacht von Carlos zu erregen. Sofern sie überhaupt bemerken, dass sie beobachtet werden.**


	10. Chapter 10

Victoria war in ihrer Küche und damit beschäftigt, ihr Chili abzuschmecken. Schließlich galt es, viele hungrige Magen zu stopfen.

Das Kochen war auch eine gute Möglichkeit, sich abzulenken.

Sie hätte es ihren Freunden gegenüber nicht so freimütig zugegeben, aber sie vermisste Diego. Weshalb war er gestern nicht gekommen, um wie üblich sein Mahl bei ihr einzunehmen? Sie hatte die Taverne extra eine halbe Stunde später geschlossen, aber es hatte keinen Unterschied gemacht. Kein Diego. Und auch kein Alejandro und kein Felipe.

Es war früher auch schon hin und wieder vorgekommen, dass er mittags nicht erschienen war – aber er hatte seinen täglichen Besuch an solchen Tagen später nachgeholt. Ja, Diego war diesbezüglich sehr berechenbar und auch fast ein wenig langweilig in seiner Zuverlässigkeit. Im Gegensatz zu Zorro, der sie immer wieder überraschend besuchte, vorzugsweise am späten Abend. Oft aber wartete sie auch vergeblich auf seinen Besuch. Sie lastete es ihm nicht an – seine Mission war gefährlich und oft war er wohl auch Stunden in der Nacht unterwegs.

Am liebsten hätte sie sich jetzt Ihren Tagträumen überlassen und sich seine Umarmung und Küsse vorgestellt.

Sie erkannte, dass auch Verlässlichkeit ein wichtiger Punkt war, den sie bisher nicht genug gewürdigt hatte.

Diego fehlte ihr und das gab ihr einen merkwürdigen Stich. Gleichzeitig hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil sie kein Recht hatte, ihm sein Fehlen vorzuwerfen. Sie war aber eigentlich davon ausgegangen, gestern mit ihm kurz darüber zu reden, wann und wie sie mit ihren „Theaterproben" weitermachen würden.

Wütend rührte sie im Eintopf. Sie hätte gestern einfach bei den Vegas vorbeischauen sollen, dann hätte sie das klären sollen.

In diesem Moment kam Pilar in die Küche. Sie sah nicht gut aus – sie war blass und wirkte verstört.

„Was ist los?"

„Sie reden gerade davon. Es gab wohl einem Banditenangriff auf die Vegas".

„Was sagst du da? Madre de Dios! Wurde jemand verletzt? Was ist mit Diego?" fragte sie mit zunehmender Panik in der Stimme.

„Ihm ist nichts geschehen. Sein Vater Alejandro wurde jedoch angeschossen". Als Pilar ihr bleiches Gesicht sah, fuhr sie fort: „Keine Sorge, der Doktor hat ihn operiert und er wird wieder gesund. Im Moment muss er noch das Bett hüten".

Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Trotzdem wäre sie am liebsten aufgesprungen und zu den Vegas geritten. Aber sie durfte ihre Taverne nicht im Stich lassen und es war zu viel los, um ihre Helferinnen alleine zu lassen.

Pilar sah ihren inneren Konflikt. „Beruhige dich. Jetzt Hals über Kopf zu den Vegas zu reiten, macht keinen Sinn. Gut möglich, dass Alejandro Ruhe braucht und gerade schläft. Sobald hier weniger los ist, kannst du sie ja besuchen".

Die Tavernenbesitzerin seufzte. Ihre Helferin hatte recht, trotzdem gefiel ihr das Ganze nicht. Sie nickte kurz als sich die andere Frau auf dem Weg zurück in den Gastraum machte.

Sie war weiter in der Küche beschäftigt, als der Geräuschpegel nebenan lauter wurde. Normalerweise sollte sich der Andrang um diese Zeit eigentlich langsam legen. Sie überlegte gerade nachzuschauen, als der Vorhang beiseite geschoben wurde.

Freudig überrascht blickte sie auf den unerwarteten Gast. „Diego?!"

Der Angekommene lächelte sanft. „Hallo Victoria". Bevor er fortfahren konnte, war sie zu ihm getreten und nahm in freundschaftlich in den Arm. „Oh Diego, ich habe vorhin erfahren, dass dein Vater angeschossen wurde. Das alles tut mir so leid. Wie geht es ihm?"

Er seufzte hörbar und löste sich vorsichtig aus ihrer Umarmung. „Alles in Ordnung, Victoria, mach dir keine Sorgen. Ihm geht es gut. Ich bin nur etwas müde, das alles hat mich ziemlich mitgenommen".

Sie sah ihn verwirrt an. Was war an ihr, dass er ihre Berührung ablehnte? Sie fühlte sich zurückgewiesen und wunderte sich gleichzeitig über dieses Gefühl. Diego war doch wie ein Bruder für sie, weshalb fühlte sie dann diesen Stich und war so verletzt?

Sie versuchte, diese seltsamen Gefühle beiseite zu schieben. Sie konnte später darüber nachdenken. Sie liebte Zorro und verstand sich selber nicht.

So wandte sie sich also wieder an Diego und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Statt überempfindlich zu reagieren, sollte sie Diego lieber unterstützen, das alles war schlimm genug. Daher meinte sie: „Das verstehe ich. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

„Wie ich sehe, ist noch etwas Chili übrig, darüber würden ich und Felipe, der drüben wartet, uns natürlich sehr freuen. Du weißt ja, dass ich deine Kochkünste sehr bewundere…. Victoria"

Sie war verblüfft. Fast konnte man meinen, er flirte mit ihr?

Er sah ihre Verwunderung und ergänzte, nun ernster werdend: „Ich konnte in den letzten Stunden vor lauter Sorge kaum essen und jetzt, da es Vater wieder bessergeht, merke ich, dass mein Magen Nachholbedarf hat. Ich hatte ein sehr gutes Gespräch mit Vater und er wartet ungeduldig darauf, wieder aufzustehen zu dürfen was er aber natürlich noch nicht darf, er ist zu schwach. Laut Hernandez wird er wohl aber wieder ganz gesund".

„Das freut mich sehr zu hören" sagte sie erleichtert.

„Ich würde gerne in Ruhe über alles reden. Was hälst du davon, heute Abend früher Schluss zu machen und zu uns zu kommen? Ich kann dich abholen. Vater würde sich sicher freuen, wenn du ihn besuchen kommst. Dann könnten wir bei dieser Gelegenheit auch mit unseren Schauspielübungen weitermachen, Querida".

Victoria sah ihren Freund mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Verärgerung an. Wäre sie nicht so betroffen über die jüngsten Vorfälle gewesen, hätte er wohl jetzt das gefürchtete Escalante- Temperament zu spüren bekommen- so jedoch blieb der Wutanfall aus und sie runzelte nur die Stirn und murmelte verstimmt: „Das ist nicht lustig, Diego, wenn du mich ‚Querida' nennst".

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich dachte, es hilft dir schon mal, dich gedanklich darauf einzustellen" antwortete er mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„In Ordnung, Diego, du bist sicher einfach durcheinander" antwortete sie ungewohnt nachsichtig. „Aber ich denke, es ist besser, du nutzt es nur, wenn wir üben".

„Schade. Aber du hast wohl recht" erwiderte er. Er schien ein wenig traurig zu sein, aber das lag vermutlich an dem Überfall auf Alejandro. „Wir hätten es aber auch als Stichwort nehmen können, wenn wir beide alleine sind, um eine kurze, spontane Übung fürs Schauspielern durchzuführen".

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keine gute Idee, Diego".

Er nickte. „Sofern du deine Meinung änderst, können wir das ja jederzeit einführen".

„Ja, in Ordnung" antwortete sie, nicht überzeugt.

Sein Blick traf sie. „Wir sollten noch über morgen reden. Ich…"

Er zögerte. Eine Erinnerung überkam ihn plötzlich. „Sag mal, wer ist eigentlich dieser neue Gast, der seit kurzem bei dir wohnt?"

„Ach, du meinst sicher Carlos Vicente. Ja, keine Ahnung. Er ist aber sehr höflich und nett, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen". Victoria sah überrascht, dass Diego sie misstrauisch und besorgt ansah. Allerdings nur für einen Moment, dann verschwand der Ausdruck wieder von seinem Gesicht. Hatte sie sich das nur eingebildet?

„Weißt du, weshalb er hier in Los Angeles ist?" fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme wie beiläufig.

Victoria wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Sie hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, dass er sie belog und sich vor ihr versteckte. Hatte er nicht erwähnt, er sei gut darin, Theater zu spielen? Also war er vielleicht generell gut darin, anderen etwas vorzuspielen? Andererseits, er war ihr Freund – den engsten Freund, den sie hatte. Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

„Ich weiß es nicht" antwortete sie deshalb wahrheitsgemäß. „Er hat es nicht erwähnt und es ist unhöflich, meine Gäste auszufragen, Diego".

„Ja, du hast recht. Verzeihe mir bitte, Victoria. Ich bin vermutlich einfach überreizt nach dem Überfall und sehe vielleicht Gefahren, wo keine sind".

‚Du siehst Gefahren? Und trotzdem hast du gerade betont gleichgültig nach ihm gefragt? Was stimmt mit dir nicht, Diego?' fragte sie sich. Laut jedoch erwiderte sie: „Wie kommst du auf ihn? Er ist erst kürzlich angekommen und du warst gestern ja gar nicht da?"

„Er hat mich vorhin angesprochen. Er hat wohl von meiner Familie erfahren und auch, dass wir gut befreundet sind".

Sie nickte. „Wir haben uns darüber unterhalten".

„Was hast du ihm alles erzählt?"

„Nicht viel. Vicente hatte zuvor wohl schon gehört, dass ich mit dir und Alejandro befreundet bin und hat gebeten, dich ihm vorzustellen, wenn ich mich noch recht erinnere" erklärte sie überrascht. Ja, Diego schien tatsächlich besorgt zu sein, wenn sie auch nicht verstand, weshalb.

Der junge Vega antwortete nicht und nickte stattdessen. Er wirkte angespannt und näherte sich mit leisen Schritten dem Vorhang während er ihr gleichzeitig mit einer Geste signalisierte, leise zu sein. Rasch schlug er ihn plötzlich zur Seite und blickte misstrauisch zum Gastraum hinüber.

Nach kurzer Zeit schlug er den Stoff wieder zurück. Er wirkte nach wie vor unzufrieden und versteckte seine Gefühle nicht länger. „Wir reden am besten darüber, wenn du uns heute Abend besuchen kommst. Bis dahin kein Wort zu niemanden, hast du verstanden, Victoria?!" fragte er eindringlich, nachdem er sich ihr soweit genähert hatte, dass er direkt vor ihr stand. Er sprach so leise, dass sie ihn fast nicht verstehen konnte, es war mehr ein Flüstern. „Besonders nicht zu diesem Vicente. Ich hole dich heute Abend um 10 Uhr ab!"

Was war mit dem jungen Vega los? Das waren keine Fragen, sondern Anweisungen. Die Sache mit Don Alejandro und Carlos schienen ihm wirklich sehr zuzusetzen, wenn er sich so seltsam benahm.

Plötzlich starrte er sie erschrocken an. Ihm wurde offensichtlich erst in diesem Augenblick bewusst, was er da tat. Ein weicherer Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er ergänzte leise: „Entschuldige bitte, ich hätte das nicht so schroff sagen dürfen, ich bin wohl wirklich nicht ganz bei mir. Trotzdem würde es mich beruhigen, wenn wir es so halten könnten. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden". Ihr Freund mochte weich geworden sein, aber offensichtlich steckte doch noch ein kleiner Kern des alten Diegos in ihm. Es berührte sie auf seltsame Weise. Vielleicht war es ja doch möglich, ihn aus der Reserve zu locken, den alten Diego wieder herauszukitzeln? Diesen damaligen Diego, In den sie sich damals verliebt hatte.

„Ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten, du bist hier ja noch eine Weile beschäftigt. Bis heute Abend, Victoria" flüsterte er und beendete ihre Unterhaltung dadurch abrupt. Bevor sie reagieren könnte, war er bereits aus dem Raum verschwunden.

Diego war über sich selbst wütend.

Zuerst die Angst um seinen Vater, dann die glückliche Nachricht, dass Alejandro gesund werden würde, die Euphorie, eine seiner Masken und damit eine Last ablegen zu können verbunden mit dem Misstrauen gegenüber dem Fremden – dieses ganze Auf und Ab der Gefühle verbunden mit einer allgemeinen Erschöpfung hatten dazu geführt, dass er für einen Moment unvorsichtig geworden war. Es war gut, dass sie ihm gegenüber einen blinden Fleck hatte, sonst hätte sie spätestens jetzt sein Geheimnis erraten. Trotzdem hatte er fliehen müssen, er hätte nicht gewusst, was er auf ihre Fragen hätte antworteten sollen.

Wieder zurück an seinen Tisch, sah er den fragenden Blick von Felipe. „Wir reden später zu Hause" erklärte er und schaute sich suchend um. Er erblickte Carlos, der an einem Tisch nahe dem Küchenvorhang saß und scheinbar in Gedanken vor sich hinstarrte.

Diego konnte den Mann beim besten Willen nicht einschätzen. Er spürte, dass er mehr war, als er vorgab – ob er aber auf der Seite Zorros stand oder auf die des Alkalden, konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Als er vorhin den Gastraum gemustert hatte, hatte er den Fremden jedenfalls nicht erblicken können. Es war jedoch trotzdem denkbar, dass er und Victoria von ihm belauscht worden waren. Da sie auch über Schauspielern gesprochen hatte und er sie dummerweise mit Querida geneckt hatte, war der ausgeklügelte Plan möglicherweise gescheitert. Vorerst würde er aber daran festhalten.

Es war ein Fehler gewesen, heute in das Pueblo zu reiten, er war einfach zu unkonzentriert gewesen. Aber nach der Aufregung hatte er große Sehnsucht nach ihr gehabt. Wenn er sich auch aus ihrer Umarmung hatte lösen müssen, da er sonst die Beherrschung verloren und sie fest umarmt hätte, wenn nicht gar mehr. An seinem ganzen Verhalten merkte er gerade wieder dass es an der Zeit war, sein Doppelleben ihr gegenüber aufzugeben. Nach all den Jahren war er es so leid, sich ständig verstellen zu müssen und kam immer öfter an seinen Grenzen.

Diego wollte es nicht riskieren, zu lange auf den Fremden zu starren und wohlmöglich Verdacht zu erregen. So wandte er sich ab und entdeckte schließlich Pilar. Er winkte sie zu sich und meinte: „Pilar, kannst du uns zwei Limonaden bringen? Und ich glaube, Victoria hat noch etwas Chili übrig".

Die Frau lächelte. „Ja, das dürfte kein Problem sein. Ich bringe es gleich".

Sie verschwand und kam nach wenigen Minuten zurück. Die beiden Männer machten sich hungrig über den dampfenden Eintopf her.

Erst als Diego diesen fast aufgegessen hatte merkte er, dass Carlos verschwunden war.


	11. Chapter 11

Juan Rodriges seufzte und blickte seine Frau verzweifelt an. „Was sollen wir nur machen, Maria?" rief er ratlos.

Sie antwortete nicht. Was sollte sie darauf auch antworten? Sie selbst hatte keine Lösung für ihre Not. Das Baby schrie und sie sprach leise beruhigende Worte, während sie die Kleine sanft auf Ihren Armen wiegte. Charlotte hörte mit dem Schreien auf, quengelte aber weiterhin. Offensichtlich spürte es die innere Unruhe der Mutter.

Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass alle Dinge zusammenkommen würden. Erst die erdrückende Steuerlast DeSotos, dann die Erkrankung seiner Tiere, und vor zwei Tagen war er auch noch ausgeraubt worden, so dass die restlichen Ersparnisse auch weg waren. Sie standen vor dem Ruin. Da half es auch nicht, dass die Banditen tags darauf festgenommen worden waren. Das Geld war weg – investiert in Glücksspiele, Alkohol und Gefälligkeiten des horizontalen Gewerbes. Alles vorbei und er war am Boden, stand vor dem Scherbenhaufen dessen, was er mühsam aufgebaut hatte.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Türe. Wer mochte das sein, am frühen Abend?

Das Ehepaar starrte sich erschrocken an. Das konnte nichts gutes bedeuten. Keine ihrer Freunde pflegte so beherzt an ihre Türe zu klopfen, davon abgesehen, hatten diese selber kaum genug zum Leben und ihnen im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten bereits genug geholfen.

Waren die Soldaten erneut gekommen? War es denn immer noch nicht genug?

Jemand klopfte erneut laut an der Türe. „Senor Rodriges, ich weiß, dass Ihr mit eurer Familie zu Hause seid. Macht auf. Ich will Euch nichts Böses" erklang eine dunkle und entschlossene Stimme.

Juan kam die Stimme vage bekannt vor. Eingeschüchtert wagte er nicht, weiter zu schweigen und antworte unsicher, während er zu seiner Frau blickte, die ängstlich versuchte, ihr Kind ruhig zu halten. „Wer seid Ihr?"

„Zorro! Nun macht schon auf, Senor!"

„Zorro…" wiederholte er atemlos. Maria starrte in an und wiederholte tonlos „Zorro". Beide waren verwirrt und konnten ihr Glück nicht fassen.

„Rodriges?" fragte der Held erneut von draußen.

Endlich löste such Juan von seiner Starre und hastete zur Türe. Entschossen öffnete er.

Vor ihm stand die bekannte schwarze vermummte Gestalt und lächelte ihn ermunternd an. „Darf ich hereinkommen?"

„Natürlich, Zorro!" Noch immer verwirrt, trat Juan zurück und ließ den Besucher eintreten.

Zorros Präsenz erfüllte sofort den Raum der kleinen Stube. Er wandte sich an Maria, die ihn freudig, aber auch ein wenig unsicher ansah. Sie war, wie auch ihr Mann, selten im Pueblo und hatte den berühmten Kämpfer erst wenige Male gesehen. Dieser streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr Charlotte sanft über die wuscheligen Haare, welches die Kleine ganz untypischerweise für ihr Alter besaß. Die Mutter blieb bewegungslos und blickte verwirrt auf das Geschehen.

Dem Baby schien dies zu gefallen und wurde etwas leiser. Vielleicht spürte es aber auch nur die Erleichterung seiner Mutter, die trotz ihrer Überraschung Hoffnung schöpfte. „Wie geht es ihr, Maria? Schreit Charlotte immer noch so viel?"

„Ja, Zorro." antwortete sie perplex. Die Legende erschien ihr seltsam menschlich. Ein Held, der sich um schreiende Babys kümmerte?

Juan stand nun neben den beiden und staunte ebenfalls nicht schlecht darüber, was vor sich ging.

Zorros Hand griff nach einem Beutel, der an seinem Gürtel hing. Vorsichtig löste er ihn vom Gurt und überreichte ihn Maria. „Hier, das dürfte die Blähungen etwas lindern. Übergieße 2 Esslöffel davon mit 1 Liter kochendem Wasser und warte fünf Minuten. Das reicht für einen Tag. Am besten gibst du ihr es jeweils nach den Mahlzeiten. Der Inhalt dieses Beutels reicht erst mal für zwei Wochen. Wenn es hilft, lasse ich dir mehr zukommen".

Sie nickte nur, immer noch verwirrt über sein Verhalten.

Der Maskierte wandte sich nun dem Ehemann zu und meinte: „Ich bin jedoch nicht nur wegen Eurer Kleinen gekommen, wie Ihr Euch sicher denken könnt".

Dieser nickte zustimmend. „Das ist anzunehmen, Senor".

„Dann hört mir zu. Da Alejandro de la Vega angeschossen wurde, benötigt seine Familie Hilfe. Ich habe mit dem jungen Vega gesprochen. Er ist bereit, Euch für einige Wochen einzustellen. Ihr werdet nach Stunden bezahlt und sehr zufrieden mit seinem Angebot sein".

„Bei den Vegas?" flüsterte Maria ehrfürchtig während ihr Mann freudig lächelte. Bei diesen Caballeros zu arbeiten war ein Privileg- es war nicht nur bekannt, dass sie ihre Bediensteten und Gehilfen gut bezahlten, sondern auch, dass sie sie sehr respektvoll behandelten und jeder glücklich war, dort zu arbeiten.

„Senor Zorro, wie habt Ihr das geschafft? Ich meine, bei den Vegas..." stammelte er freudig.

Der Outlaw grinste schief. „Das war nicht besonders schwer, Rodriges. Meist sind die Menschen doch recht kooperativ, wenn ich sie besuche – mit Ausnahme des Alkalden, natürlich. Er war sofort einverstanden. Davon abgesehen hat er davon gehört, dass Ihr sehr tüchtig seid und kann Hilfe jetzt gut gebrauchen".

„Wie lange wird mein Mann arbeiten? Wird er auch dort übernachten?" fragte Maria mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Furcht. Ganz offensichtlich fühlte sie sich noch überfordert, den ganzen Tag auf ihn zu verzichten und hatte wohl auch ein wenig Angst, durch diese neue Aufgabe zu vereinsamen.

„Macht Euch keine Sorgen, Senora. Er wird Euch entgegenkommen. Euer Mann wird sich mit Diego in Ruhe besprechen, wann und wie lange er bei ihm arbeiten kann".

„Ich danke Euch, Zorro" erwiderte sie glücklich.

„Er bittet Euch, am Montag nach der Siesta vorbeizukommen" informierte er. „Und bis dahin…"

Diesmal griff er in seine Hosentasche und holte einem weiteren Beutel hervor, den er Juan sofort zuwarf. Dieser war geistig gegenwärtig genug, ihn aufzufangen.

„Das dürfte Euch helfen, die Tage bis dahin zu überbrücken und einige Dinge zu ersetzen, die Ihr verloren habt".

Juan starrte auf den Beutel. „Senor, ich weiß nicht, wie ich Euch danken soll" sagte er mit rauer Stimme, als er endlich wieder reden konnte. Mehr brachte er, tief ergriffen, nicht heraus.

„Dankt mir, indem Ihr Euch würdig erweist, so wie Ihr es auch bisher getan habt. Ich würde es bedauern, einen solch guten Mann, wie Ihr es seid, für Los Angeles zu verlieren".

Maria blickte ihn an, mit Tränen in den Augen. „Auch Ihr seid solch ein guter Mann" flüsterte sie.

Ihr Besucher lächelte erfreut und bedanke sich durch ein leichtes Kopfnicken, ehe er fortfuhr: „Seid jedoch vorsichtig. DeSoto wäre alles andere als begeistert, wüsste er, dass Ihr das Geld von mir habt. Sagt einfach, es sei ein Vorschuss von Diego Vega, wenn jemand danach fragt. Und verwendet es weise, wenn Ihr Aufmerksamkeit erregt, hilft das keinem".

„Ja, das werde ich, Zorro" versicherte Rodriges.

„Gut. Nun dann…"

Der Mann mit der Maske hob seine Hand zum Abschied. Er war bereits wieder zur Türe geeilt. „Lebt wohl. Adios". Ehe einer der beiden antworten konnte, war er bereits durch die Tür verschwunden.

„Woher wusste er das alles? Ich meine damit, er war über alles informiert, auch über die Probleme mit Charlotte" fragte sie nach einer Weile mit tiefer Bewunderung in ihrer Stimme. Das Baby war mittlerweile eingeschlafen.

Juan zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Keiner weiß das, Liebes. Das ist eben Zorro. Nichts geschieht ohne sein Wissen".

Sie antwortete nicht. Beide starrten noch eine ganze Zeit lang auf die Türe, durch die der Held verschwunden war, ehe sie wieder ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.´

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

Währenddessen war Zorro bereits auf den Weg nach Hause. Sein treues Pferd hatte draußen geduldig gewartet. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit ritt er zu seinem Versteck. Unterwegs überdachte er nochmals kurz die Ereignisse.

Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er Juan als Diego oder Zorro besuchen sollte und sich darüber auch mit seinem Vater unterhalten. Eine ganz neue Erfahrung. Allerdings hatte sein Vater eher für Diego plädiert. Schließlich war die Entscheidung dann doch auf Zorro gefallen. Dies hatte zwei Vorteile. Auf diese Art hatte er mehr Verhandlungsspielraum. Er wollte den armen Kerl gut bezahlen – und so konnte er behaupten, nach Zorros Anweisungen zu handeln und musste sich gegenüber keinem rechtfertigen. Weiter wäre es nicht klug gewesen, als Mitglied der Familie Vega Geld zu verleihen oder zu verschenken. Hätte sich das herumgesprochen, wären die Bittsteller- ob bedürftig oder nicht- vor ihrer Tür Schlange gestanden. Auch wenn Juan schwieg, bestand immer die Gefahr, dass so etwas ans Licht kam. Und Zorro stand über all diesen Dingen – er entschied, wem er was und wie viel auslieh oder gar verschenkte.

Die Kräuter hatte er selbst gesammelt und getrocknet. Es hatte sehr viel Sorgfalt darin gelegt. Schließlich handelte es sich um einen Säugling, und er war daher in seiner Auswahl eingeschränkt. Er hatte einige medizinische Bücher studieren müssen, bis er schließlich guten Gewissens die richtige Zusammenstellung gefunden hatte.

Sein Vater war schließlich mit seiner Entscheidung einverstanden gewesen. Er war sogar sehr froh, dass sein Sohn einen eleganten Weg gefunden hatte, Rodriges zu unterstützen, ohne es zu offensichtlich wirken zu lassen.

So war also Zorro auf dem Rückweg. Ihm blieb nicht allzu viel Zeit. Schließlich wollte er rechtzeitig fertig sein und Victoria pünktlich abholen.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

Gerade eben diese Senorita war tagsüber recht nachdenklich gewesen. Genaugenommen, seit Diego sie verlassen hatte. Sie kannte ihn seit Jahren, sie waren gute Freunde. Und gerade deshalb war sie so durcheinander.

Einen kurzen Moment hatte sie mit einem anderen Diego gesprochen. Er hatte mit einem Male entschlossen gewirkt und stark.

Und darüber dachte sie nach. Besser gesagt, sie versuchte es. Das Tavernengeschäft hielt sie auf Trab. Schon den ganzen Tag war viel los gewesen und Pilar hatte sich auch des Öfteren ihren Rat geholt.

Es waren ihr aber noch weitere Dinge eingefallen, was den jungen Vega betraf. Es hatte immer wieder Momente gegeben, in denen er sich seltsam benommen hatte. Zugegeben, diese waren eher selten, aber es gab sie. Sie erinnerte sich z.B. an jene Nacht mit ihm in der einsamen Windmühle und die Geschehnisse davor. Da hatte sie einen ganz anderen Diego kennengelernt.

Da dieser andere Diego jedoch kaum in Erscheinung trat, warf sie ihm immer wieder seinen fehlenden Mut vor und führe Zorro als großes Vorbild an. Sie hoffte, dadurch etwas zu bewirken, an seinen Stolz zu appellieren. Wenn es darauf ankam, konnte doch auch anders sein. Dies hatte er einige Male bewiesen. Da fühlte sie wieder diese Stärke und Entschlossenheit, die sie von früher kannte. Warum nur in solchen brenzlichen Situationen?

Aber er hatte sich geändert. Und es war einfach eine Tatsache, dass sich Menschen änderten. Auf diesen Mut schien er nur zurückzugreifen, wenn es nicht anders ging. Er fühlte sich in seiner Wissenschaft, seinen Büchern viel zu wohl.

Und, wenn sie ehrlich war, war er mit seinen Methoden auch erfolgreich. Seine Zeitung beispielsweise. Zorro war ein überragender Schwertkämpfer und hatte unendlich viele Banditen zur Strecke gebracht. Und doch hatte sich nichts verändert. Der Alkalde war nach wie vor an der Macht und Zorro zu fangen, war zur Besessenheit geworden. DeSoto behandelte die Menschen ungerecht, um Zorros Eingreifen zu provozieren und ihm eine Falle zu stellen. Tragischerweise führte also gerade Zorros Existenz zu einer fortwährenden Ungerechtigkeit. Ein nie endendes Katz- und Mausspiel zwischen zwei Männern, die verschiedener nicht hätten sein können.

So sehr sie den Helden auch liebte, zweifelte sie jedoch immer wieder daran, ob ihre Liebe eine Zukunft hatte. Wie leicht konnte er getötet werden. Zorro trieb seinen Schabernack mit den Soldaten, aber er hatte noch nie jemanden getötet. Leider hatte Ignacio diese Skrupel nicht.

Oder was würde werden, wenn alles vorbei war? Sie liebte diesen Mann so sehr, dass es fast wehtat. All diese Nächte, in denen sie kaum Schlaf fand, weil sie sich Sorgen machte; wohl bewusst, dass ihr Liebster gerade durch die Nacht ritt auf dem Weg zu irgendwelchen Heldentaten. Würde er in einer friedlichen Welt überhaupt zurechtkommen? Bei Diego hatte sie keine Bedenken, aber bei ihm schon.

Dazu kam, dass sie so wenig über ihn wusste. Ihr Herz kannte ihn – bereits bei ihrer ersten Begegnung war er ihr seltsam vertraut vorgekommen. Aber reichte das aus?

Und trotz allem – er hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie bald zusammen sein würden. Und sie wollte es wagen. Weshalb nur fiel ihr ein öffentlicher Bruch, der ja nur gespielt war, so schwer? Sie hatte doch auch sonst keine Schwierigkeiten, wenn es darum ging, vor dem Alkalden zu lügen, um ihn zu schützen.

Ihre Gedanken wanderten wieder zu Diego zurück. Neben Zorro war er die tragende Säule, die sie stützte; ohne ihn wäre sie an ihrer Situation längst verzweifelt. Er war ihr Freund, an den sie sich anlehnen und ausweinen konnte; dem einzigen, dem sie genug vertraute, um sich zu öffnen und der ihr auf seine Weise half, mit der Sehnsucht und Angst fertigzuwerden.

Wen sonst hätte sie fragen können, was der inszenierte Streit mit Zorro betraf- wer sonst hätte von sich aus vorgeschlagen, das Schauspiel einzuüben?

Sie lächelte, als sie sich an die Situation erinnerte, in der er sie Querida genannt hatte und ein warmes Gefühl überkam sie.

Gleichzeitig merkte sie jedoch auch, wie sich ihr berühmtes Temperament bemerkbar machte. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn während der nächsten „Theaterprobe" ihn ein wenig provozieren? Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie ihn nicht herausfordern konnte. Sie beschloss, ihn ein wenig zu reizen.

Wie weit würde sie gehen müssen, damit er seine ruhige Art aufgab und sie wieder den alten Diego fand, der ja zumindest im Teilen noch vorhanden war? Was auch immer geschehen war, dass er sich so verändert hatte, hieß ja nicht, dass es immer so bleiben musste.

„Diego, was auch immer dir zugestoßen ist, ist ich werde es herausfinden. Und sobald ich es weiß, kann ich dir helfen, wieder zu dir selbst zu finden. Man kann Wunden heilen, es braucht nur Zeit".

Bisher war er stets für sie dagewesen – nun war sie an der Reihe.

 **Hinweis:**

 **Ihr Herz kennt die Wahrheit, aber ihr Verstand lässt es sie nicht sehen.**


	12. Chapter 12

Der Sergeant war bei den Ställen. Ein wenig ratlos blickte er auf all die Tiere und seufzte. „Wir haben zu viele Pferde".

Der Soldat neben ihm nickte. „Weil Zorro immer die Banditen mit ihren Pferden abliefert und man meist nicht mehr weiß, wo sie herstammen".

Ein weiterer Mann, der ebenfalls bei der Gruppe stand, ergänzte: „Die meisten dürften gestohlen sein. Aber ohne oder mit gefälschten Brandzeichen... nur wenige konnte man bisher den rechtmäßigen Einwohnern zurückgeben".

„Und die Caballeros kaufen nach Möglichkeit keine Pferde von DeSoto, da er das Geld in die eigene Tasche steckt" murmelte Mendoza. „Wenn jemand ein Recht auf die Pferde hätte, dann Zorro".

„Und er würde das Geld aus dem Verkauf dem Pueblo spenden und nicht selbst behalten".

„Verzeihung, meine Herren" rief in diesem Moment eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

Die Männer drehten sich überrascht um. „Don Carlos Vicente" rief der Sergeant überrascht. „Ich habe Euch gar nicht kommen hören".

Der Angesprochene lächelte. „Denkt Euch nichts dabei, ich werde öfters nicht bemerkt. Ich konnte nur nicht richtig verstehen, über was Ihr Euch unterhalten habt. Es ging irgendwie über die Pferde, oder?"

Der eine Soldat nickte. „Ja, Senor".

Vicente trat näher, ein seltsames spöttisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Sergeant Mendoza?"

Der Mann sah überrascht auf. „Vicente?"

„Ich hörte irgendetwas über Zorro und Pferde. Ihr könnt mich doch sicher darüber aufklären, oder?"

Jaime wurde verlegen. „Nun ja, wir…. wir unterhielten uns gerade darüber, dass wir durch das Überbringen von Banditen durch Zorro viele Pferde hier haben".

Carlos grinste. „Wäre das nicht eigentlich Eure Aufgabe, Sergeant?"

Ehe Mendoza etwas darauf erwidern konnte, antwortete einer der Männer. „Senor, dieser Outlaw macht sich gerne wichtig und bringt uns immer wieder Banditen vorbei".

Der Detektiv lachte. „Das nenne ich eine verkehrte Welt. Ein Bandit, der seinesgleichen fängt?"

„Zorro ist kein normaler Bandit!". Mendoza konnte nicht verhindern, seinen heimlichen Freund energisch zu verteidigen und die Worte sprudelten automatisch aus seinem Mund hervor. Kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen, schwieg er verlegen.

„So, ist er nicht?" Vicente nahm seinen Hut vom Kopf und drehte ihn spielerisch mit seinen Händen, ehe er den Sergeanten anschaute. „Und was ist er dann?"

„Er… nun ja, wie Ihr selbst gerade gesagt hat, ist er ein Bandit, der Banditen fängt. Ich glaube nicht, dass Outlaws sonst so handeln".

Der Spanier blickte ihn nun direkt an, die Hutkrempe immer noch in beiden Händen. „Wenn man Euch so reden hört könnte man fast meinen, dass Ihr Zorro bewundert?"

Der Sergeant bekam einen kurzen Hustenanfall, während die anderen Soldaten am liebsten unsichtbar geworden wären. Sie bemühten sich, irgendwo anders hinzusehen und hoffen, so nicht länger Teil des Gesprächs zu sein.

Als der Mann wieder sprechen konnte, sagte er und versuchte dabei, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben. „Wo denkt Ihr hin, Senor?!"

„Durch diese Tollheit von Eurem Zorro habt Ihr bedeutend weniger Arbeit, ist es nicht so, Sergeant?"

„Nein, nein, da irrt Ihr Euch" beeilte sich der Mann einzuwenden. „Wir waren schon oft gerade dabei, diese Schurken zu fangen, aber Zorro fängt sie uns meist kurz davor ab. Es macht ihn wahrscheinlich Spaß".

Carlos lachte sarkastisch auf. „Durchaus möglich. Ob Ihr allerdings tatsächlich kurz davorstand, bezweifle ich aber stark. Ihr habt einen gut gefüllten Bauch, vielleicht solltet Ihr weniger essen und mehr hinter den Banditen hinterherreiten, damit ihr fitter werdet."

Mendoza blieb der Mund offen stehen. Ein anderer Soldat kam ihm zu Hilfe. „Senor, beleidigt unseren Kommandanten nicht!"

„Ihr fürchte eher, Ihr macht es Euch bequem und lässt den Banditen ein Teil Eurer Arbeit machen. Ihr empfindet zu viel Sympathie für ihn".

„Senor, Zorro macht mit seinem Degen ständig meine Uniformen kaputt". Endlich hatte Jamie wieder seine Sprache gefunden. „Weshalb sollte ich ihn deshalb mögen?"

„Ihr täuscht mich nicht so einfach, Sergeant". Betont langsam setze sich Carlos seinen Hut wieder auf den Kopf. „Und seit gewarnt – Zorro fängt die anderen Banditen, damit er freie Bahn hat. Welcher Bandit mag schon Konkurrenz im eigenen Revier?" Er trat näher an Mendoza heran, der verwirrt nach hinten zurückwich. „Es ist ein guter Schachzug dieses Schurken – denn so sichert er sich gleichzeitig die Unterstützung des einfachen Pöbels".

Der Spanier wandte sich jetzt ab und richtete sein Wort an einen der Soldaten. „Ist deSoto in seinem Büro?"

„Si, Senor" antwortete der Angesprochene verwirrt.

„Wunderbar. Ich habe einige interessante Dinge mit ihm zu besprechen". Zufrieden wandte sich der Mann ab und machte sich auf seinen Weg.

Erleichtert atmeten die Soldaten auf. Da drehte sich Carlos unerwartete noch einmal um. „Überlegt gut, auf welcher Seite Ihr steht, Senores. Adios!"

_ZZZZZZZZZZ_

Diego hielt sein Versprechen. Pünktlich erreichte er am Abend die Taverne.

„Hola Diego. Du bist pünktlich" stellte Victoria fest.

Er nickte gedankenverloren. Es hatte viel auf der Hacienda zu tun gegeben und seinem Vater fiel es unwahrscheinlich schwer, im Bett zu bleiben. Diego hatte alle Hände zu tun gehabt, alles irgendwie unter einem Hut zu bekommen.

Auf dem Weg zur Taverne hatte er sich weiter Gedanken über Vicente gemacht. Sie mussten vorsichtig sein und dazu gehörte auch, dass er sich Diego-like gegenüber Victoria verhielt. Seine Zerstreutheit, die im Moment nur teilweise gespielt war, half ihm dabei, seine Rolle als wissenschaftsverlorener junger Mann einzunehmen. Allerdings entging ihm dadurch auch das seltsame Glitzern in Victorias Augen.

Er lächelte sie unverbindlich an und bemühte sich, sie nicht direkt anzuschauen „Bist du soweit?". Dabei achtete er darauf, ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen, um schon gar nicht in Versuchung zu kommen, sie fest in seine Arme zu nehmen.

„Natürlich, Diego" erwiderte sie mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln.

Der junge Mann runzelte überrascht die Stirn. Was war mit ihr los? Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie so reagierte. Er hatte nach seinem überhasteten Abgang eigentlich mit einem Donnerwetter gerechnet. Aber es sollte ihm recht sein.

Er konnte nicht ahnen, dass sich Victoria ihre diesbezügliche Antwort für später aufgehoben habe. Auch wenn sie seine Bedenken gegenüber Carlos für unberechtigt hielt hatte sie beschlossen, sie doch nicht ganz beiseite zu schieben. Sein energisches Verhalten hatte bewirkt, ihn zumindest so weit ernst zu nehmen, vorsichtiger zu sein und sich zurückzuhalten, solange sie noch in der Taverne oder im Pueblo waren.

Er war mit dem kleinen Einspänner gekommen, damit sie es ein wenig bequemer hatte, auch wenn es nicht wirklich weit bis zur Hacienda war. Er freute sich zu sehen, dass sie sich umgezogen hatte und ein Kleid trug, welches er noch nicht gesehen hatte, ihr aber sehr gut stand. Der burgunderrote Stoff passte gut zu ihren dunklen Haaren.

Er reichte ihr galant seinen Arm. „Sollen wir?"

Sie lächelte. Diego war einfach ein Gentleman. Statt einer direkten Antwort hakte sich bei ihm ein und ließ sich brav zum Karren führen. Geschickt half er ihr auf die Sitzbank, eher er selbst neben ihr Platz nahm und die Zügel in die Hand nahm. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge und das Pferd setzte sich sofort gutmütig in Bewegung.

Diego genoss es, ihren warmen Körper neben sich zu spüren. Gut, dass seine Hände mit den Zügeln beschäftigt war. Er genoss es immer, in ihrer Nähe sein zu können. Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ein glückliches Lächeln über seine Lippen schlich.

Victoria bemerkte seine Zufriedenheit. Kurz hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihn aus seiner guten Laune herauszureißen. Aber sie hatte ihr Temperament schon lange genug zurückgehalten. Die Revanche für sein hastiges Verschwinden stand schon zu lange aus.

Bevor sie jedoch anfing, schaute sie sich um und blickte auch nach hinten. Keiner zu sehen. Diego hatte sie scheinbar doch verunsichert.

Möglichst unauffällig blickte sie zu ihm herüber. Sie konnte nicht allzu viel von ihm im Dunklen erkennen. Da Vollmond war, konnte sie wenigstens ein wenig von seinem Gesicht erkennen, ein Teil lag aber im Schatten, je nachdem, wie das wenige Licht darauf fiel. Etwas Vertrautes hatte sein Gesicht, insbesondere in den Momenten, als sie nur den unteren Teil des Gesichtes erkennen konnte. Etwas, was sie nicht an Diego erinnerte, sondern an jemanden anderen.

Es war schon verrückt, welche Täuschungen so ein Mondlicht verursachen konnte. Und seltsam, da sie ihn ja jetzt geradeso aufziehen wollte. So fühlte es sich fast „echt" an, als sei es tatsächlich ihr Liebster, der da neben ihr saß.

Sie beobachtet ihn weiter, dann fasste sie sich ein Herz. „Querido?!" fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.

 **Hint for the readers waiting for the English version:  
I have translated till chapter 10 in English but my betareader was very busy and is ill now. I hope to continue the English version soon but I have to wait at the moment.**


	13. Chapter 13

Während Victoria anfangs noch die Idee gehabt hatte, Diego erst bei ihrer nächsten Theaterprobe zu provozieren, hatte sie sich später dazu entschlossen, dies ein wenig abzuändern. Schließlich hatte Diego sie selbst aus heiterem Himmel in ihrer Küche „Querida" genannt und nicht während ihrer Proben.

Zwei Dinge wusste sie jedoch sicher. Diego war zurückhaltend oder gar schüchtern gegenüber Frauen. Und er interessierte sich nicht für sie selbst, er sah in ihr nur eine Schwester.

Aus diesem Grunde konnte sie ihm wunderbar in die Enge treiben, indem sie heftig mit ihm flirten würde. bzw. den Anschein dazu gab. Sie würde ihn so lange verunsichern, bis er ihr erzählte, was in Spanien passiert war. Zunächst jedoch nur, wenn sie alleine waren. Bevor sie sich so in aller Öffentlichkeit gegenüber Diego verhielt, würde sie es mit Zorro besprechen. Nicht, dass der Held es noch ernst nahm und eifersüchtig wurde. Und vielleicht könnte ein Flirten mit Diego in der Öffentlichkeit ja auch die inszenierte Trennung von Zorro glaubwürdiger machen?

Im Zuge dieser Gedanken über Diego hatte sie jedoch einen gewissen Groll über sein ständiges Verschwinden entwickelt. Gerade das letzte Gespräch mit ihm hatte er ein solches Verhalten wieder gezeigt. Er hatte ihre Unterhaltung abgebrochen- fast konnte man von einer Flucht sprechen.

So hatte sie sich bereits vor der Ankunft des jungen Vega dazu entschlossen, ihn auf dem Weg zur Hacienda mit „Querido" anzusprechen. Gespannt blickte sie zu ihm hinüber, um seine Reaktion darauf genau beobachten zu können.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

Diego zog erschrocken die Zügel abrupt an und der gutmütige Gaul schnaubte unwillig angesichts der groben Behandlung, blieb aber stehen. Er drehte sich überrascht zu ihr hinüber und fragte fassungslos: „Querido nennst du mich, Victoria? Weshalb?"

Sein verwirrter Blick traf sie. Und führte dazu, dass sie nun ihrerseits etwas ratlos war. Sie hatte genau gesehen, wie er erschrocken war, ja geradezu panisch. Als sie ihn nun anschaute, war dieser panikvolle Gesichtsausdruck bereits wieder verschwunden. Er war nach wie vor verwundert und zeigte ihr das auch.

Sie war sich trotz des schlechten Lichtes ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich seine erste Reaktion nicht eingebildet hatte. Die Panik war aus seiner Mimik verschwunden, als habe sich ein Vorhang über seine Gesichtszüge gelegt. Weshalb hatte er sich so erschrocken und wie machte er es, sich das nicht mehr anmerken zu lassen? Wieso konnte er so schnell seine Gefühle verbergen, da gehörte doch Übung dazu, oder nicht? Und vor allem – warum das Ganze? Was verschwieg er ihr? Oder stand Diego gar nicht auf Frauen?

Nein, das glaubte sie nun doch nicht. Schließlich war er ja in der Vergangenheit kurz davor gewesen, Zafira zu heiraten und sie wusste ja auch, dass er unglücklich in eine Frau verliebt war.

Sie war irritiert – das würde sie aber nicht davon abzuhalten, weiterzumachen. Sie lächelte ihn daher honigsüß an. „Ich dachte, ich nehme deinen Vorschlag an, … Querido?!"

„Was? Ich verstehe nicht". Er schaute sie nicht nur ratlos, sondern auch misstrauisch an. „Was soll das, Victoria?!"

Da war es wieder – seine Stimme war anders. Nur eine Nuance, aber wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man eine Art Stärke dahinter erkennen. Vielleicht bildete sie sich es aber auch ein.

Sie tätschelte ihn freundschaftlich am Arm. „Ach Diego. Du selbst hattest es mir doch vorgeschlagen" sagte sie mit möglichst sanfter und unschuldiger Stimme. Dabei stellte sie jedoch auch fest, dass es ihr leichter gefallen wäre, impulsiv zu reagieren, wie es sonst ihre Art war. Wie es aussah, erweiterte sie gerade ihr Repertoire an möglichen Reaktionen gegenüber Diego.

Der junge Mann strich sich über seine Haare. Eine Geste seiner Ratlosigkeit. Ihr gefiel das. „Was habe ich dir vorgeschlagen?"

„Du selbst hast doch heute gesagt, wir sollten immer wieder spontan Theater spielen, oder etwa nicht, Corazon?!" antwortete sie provokativ mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Was du abgelehnt hattest, Victoria!" sagte er mit fester Stimme.

„Das war ein Fehler" gab sie leichthin zu. „Also, was ist … Zorro?!" ergänzte sie frech.

Sie meinte ein Stirnrunzeln zu erkennen. Allerdings schoben sich in diesem Moment einige Wolken vor den Mond und es wurde dunkler, so konnte sie nicht weiter sehen, ob sich auf seinem Gesicht weitere Gefühle ablesen ließen.

Der Mann antwortete nicht sofort. Ihr schien es, als denke er über ihre Antwort nach und sie meinte, eine gewisse Unruhe darin zu erkennen. „Du willst das jetzt wirklich durchziehen, Victoria? Hier, im Dunkeln, auf dem Weg zur Hacienda" Er zögerte, dann fuhr er fort: „Musst du mich Zorro nennen?"

„Stört dich das?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja"

„Es soll doch echt wirken, oder, damit ich mich richtig hineinversetzen kann, oder?" Sie drückte ihren Körper noch ein wenig dichter an den seinen.

Sie hörte ihn seufzen. Er fühlte sich ganz offensichtlich unbehaglich, und viel ausweichen konnte er nicht mehr, dazu war die Bank, auf der beide saßen, zu kurz. Ihr Plan, ihn in die Enge zu treiben, funktionierte wunderbar. Und überraschenderweise fiel es ihr auch nicht so schwer wie gedacht, ihn mit den ganzen Namen zu betiteln. Es fühlte sich nicht wirklich falsch an. Vermutlich, weil sie sich beide einfach so lange kannten und so gut befreundet waren.

Etwas unbehaglich kam ihr Gedanke, dass ihr Diego auf seine Art mehr vertraut war als Zorro. Einfach, weil sie viel mehr Zeit mit ihm verbrachte. Der Held war nach wie vor ein Mysterium, über den sie so gut wie nichts wusste.

Sie und Zorro einander und er war ein starker Mann, der sich durchsetzen konnte und sie beschützte. Er kam ihr so vertraut vor ohne dass sie wusste, weshalb. Vielleicht einfach, weil er DER eine, der richtige war? Aber würde ihre Liebe auch mit ihm auch im Alltag, im täglichen Einerlei, Bestand haben?

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf seitlich an seine Schulter und schoss die Augen. Für einen Moment gab sie sich der Illusion hin, wirklich neben IHM zu sitzen.

Er regte sich eine ganze Weile nicht. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht, wie er reagieren sollte. Was sie aber nicht sonderlich störte.

„Victoria?" fragte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Sag nicht Victoria'" murmelte sie. Daran konnte sie sich wirklich gewöhnen. Sie fühlte seinen warmen Körper und genoss das Gefühl, im nahe zu sein.

Er brummte ungehalten und reagierte zunächst nicht. Auch gut. Sie fühlte sich im Moment sehr wohl.

Schließlich schien er sich zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen zu haben.

„Querida!" kam nun seine energische Stimme und schob sie sanft etwas von sich weg.

Empört öffnete sie die Augen einen Spalt und blinzelte zu ihm hinüber. Sie konnte seinen Blick mehr spüren als sehen. „Weshalb schiebst du mich weg?"

Der junge Vega seufzte erneut. Auch ein wenig frustriert, wie sie insgeheim erfreut feststellte. Das ganze Spiel machte ihr gerade unheimlichen Spaß. Ihm vermutlich weniger.

„Also schön, üben kann ja nicht schaden". Er räusperte sich unbehaglich. Erst nach einer Pause – offensichtlich wollte er sie und auch sich selbst auf den Beginn des Schauspiels vorbereiten - fuhr er heiser fort: „Dann stelle dir bitte vor, Zorro spricht jetzt zu dir."

„Nun fang schon endlich an!".

Er schien einen Frosch im Hals zu haben, da er sich erneut räusperte. „Corazon, Ihr wisst, was Ihr sagen müsst, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal in der Öffentlichkeit begegnen?" Die Frau konnte nicht ahnen dass er dabei versuchte, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben und gleichzeitig, es nicht nach Zorro klingen zu lassen.

Sie war überrascht, dass er die Sache so anging. Ihre Erwartung wäre eher gewesen, dass er die Szene direkt durchspielte, als direkte Begegnung in der Öffentlichkeit. So wirkte ihr Gespräch irgendwie seltsam. Es wirkte nicht wirklich wie ein Theaterstück. Aber er gab sich Mühe, das musste man ihm lassen. Seine Stimme klang auch tatsächlich ein wenig anders.

Aber sie sollte jetzt nicht zu lange warten, schließlich hatte sie diese Situation auch herbeigeführt. Ihre Antwort war jedoch sehr kurz: „Ja".

Sie wäre am liebsten wieder ein wenig näher gerückt, aber sie wusste, er hätte sie erneut beiseite geschoben. Die Dunkelheit machte alles so unwirklich.

Auch er antwortete nicht sofort. Im Augenblick waren sie beide wohl nicht sehr spontan. Endlich hörte sie ihn sprechen: „Dann sagt es!"

Sie schloss die Augen und versuche sich die Situation vorzustellen. Sie und der Maskierte im Pueblo, vor allen Leuten. Es fiel ihr nicht leicht, da sich ein anderes Bild in ihre Gedanken schlich: dass es er war, ihr Liebster, der gerade neben ihr saß.

Victoria ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Was war aus ihrem genialen Plan geworden, wenn sie sich ständig ablenken ließ?

Sie schluckte. Es wirkte im Augenblick alles andere als ein Theater. Sie atmete noch einmal tief ein, dann begann sie: „Zorro, ich kann nicht mehr länger warten" antwortete sie mit fester Stimme. „Ich liebe Euch mit meinem ganzen Herzen, aber für uns gibt es keine Zukunft. Ich möchte ein eigenes Leben beginnen, mit einem Ehemann und Kindern, mit allem, was dazugehört".

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

Diego war erleichtert, dass es gerade genug dunkel war, so dass sie seine Gefühlsregungen nicht erkennen konnte. Er kam sich gerade so vor, als sei er selbst Figur in einem seiner Romane, die er sonst selbst so gerne las.

Ja, sie wollte ihn provozieren. Wie sehr sie das aber tat, das konnte sie natürlich nicht ahnen. Für den ersten Moment hatte er voller Schreck geglaubt, sie sei hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen. Dann aber hatte er erkannt, dass sie ihn nur reizen wollte. Weshalb?

Da er sie jedoch gut genug kannte wusste er auch dass es wenig Sinn machte, ihr dieses Spiel ausreden zu wollen. Das hätte mehr Energie geraubt statt einfach nachzugeben. Und ganz Unrecht hatte sie nicht – es war eine gute Gelegenheit, die Situation durchzuspielen. Trotzdem fühlte es sich mehr als seltsam an. Sie saßen nebeneinander auf dieser schmalen Führerbank und probten nicht nur die kommende Trennung zwischen Zorro und Victoria ein, sondern unterhielten sich als Zorro und Victoria über alles. Was verrückt war, da er ja tatsächlich der Maskierte war, was sie ja nicht wissen durfte. Ein heilloses Durcheinander. Er hatte auch einen Fehler gemacht und falsch reagiert. Sich mit ihr über das bevorstehende Ereignis zu unterhalten statt es direkt durchzuspielen war dumm und riskant. Aber nun hatte er damit angefangen und musste es durchziehen.

Seine tägliche Rolle als Diego und seine als Zorro vermischten sich gerade.

Er lockerte die Zügel und das Pferd trabte langsam vorwärts. Schließlich mussten sie ja irgendwann ankommen.

Er musste vorsichtig sein, sie durfte keinen Verdacht schöpfen, dass die kommenden Fragen tatsächlich von IHM gestellt wurden.

Ein wenig musste er jedoch schon lächeln, als er erwiderte: „Querida, ich werde Euch überrascht oder vielleicht sogar traurig fragen, ob die Entscheidung endgültig ist und ich Euch nicht umstimmen kann. Was werdet Ihr mir darauf antworten?".

Wieder zögerte sie mit ihrer Antwort. Weshalb überlegte sie so lange?

„Nein, das könnt Ihr nicht. Es tut mir leid, Zorro".

Diese Unterhaltung hatte etwas Surreales für ihn. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass sie tatsächlich so stattfand. Und auf eine Weise typisch für Victoria. Sie tat oft das Unerwartete.

Wieder konzentrierte er sich auf seine Stimme, eher er wissen wollte: „Ich werde aber nicht gleich klein beigeben, Querida und Euch noch ein oder zwei Mal fragen müssen, damit es glaubwürdiger wirkt. Schafft Ihr das?"

In diesem Moment verzogen sich die Wolken ein wenig und sie konnten wieder etwas voneinander erkennen. Automatisch ging sein Blick auf die Seite und er erkannte, dass sie ihn ebenfalls anblickte. „Ja, das werde ich, Zorro!" grinste sie ihm frech ins Gesicht.

Diego schüttelte nur noch den Kopf. „Du bist unmöglich, Victoria" rief er aus.

„Ja, ich weiß, Diego" antwortete sie selbstbewusst. „Aber sollten wir das Gespräch nicht einmal direkt durchgehen? Also dass du direkt Zorros mögliche Antworten zitierst? – Meint du nicht auch, Querido?!"

Sie grinste nun noch mehr. Dieses Biest.

Aber was sie konnte, konnte er auch. Er hielt den Blickkontakt weiter aufrecht und verzog keine Mine. Nach einer wirkungsvollen Pause antwortete er: „Wie ich ja schon sagte, du bist unmöglich, Querida" zog er sie nun seinerseits aus. Er verkniff sich ein Lächeln und machte ein möglichst ernstes Gesicht.

Sie konnte nun nicht mehr halten und brach in ein lautes Lachen aus, in das er einfiel.

Beide lachten noch einige Zeit. Der junge Mann ließ das Pferd weiter gemächlich traben, während beide die gelöste Stimmung genießten.

Nach einer Weile wurden beide jedoch wieder ernst und verstummten. Der junge Vega brach als erster das Schweigen, als er vorschlug: „Du solltest es besser vorher mit ihm persönlich besprechen. Wie er reagieren wird, damit wir das richtig einüben".

„Ja, da hast du vermutlich recht" antwortete sie leise. „Nur was wird dann? Wenn wir für alle anderen getrennt sind? Wie soll ich es aushalten, wenn er mich dann eine Zeitlang überhaupt nicht mehr besuchen kommt?" Ihre Verzweiflung war deutlich zu hören.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen deshalb" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Ich bin sicher, er weiß, wie schwer dir das fallen muss und hat sich sicher auch etwas ausgedacht".

„Hoffen wir es".

„Ganz sicher" antwortete er überzeugt.

Egal, was sie vorgehabt hatte, warum sie ihn in die Enge hatte treiben wollen, das Gespräch begann ihm fast Spaß zu machen. Es entbehrte nicht einer gewissen Komik. Und er wollte den bekümmerten Gesichtsausdruck, den er gerade bei ihr sah, vertreiben und beschloss daher, sie etwas abzulenken. In diesem Falle hieß es, ein Theater zu spielen, welches in Wirklichkeit keines war.

In der Absicht, sie zu trösten setzte er nun die Unterhaltung fort, was jedoch seinem kürzlich ausgesprochenem Vorschlag, den fiktiven Dialog nicht wörtlich durchzuspielen, widersprach. Aber was tat er nicht alles, damit es seiner Liebsten besserging.

„Noch mal von vorne. Ich – also Zorro - habe gerade einige Banditen gefangen und bei Mendoza abgeliefert. Ich bin auf Toronado und grüße dich vor der Taverne – ‚Sonorita, Buenos Dias' – was sagst du?"


	14. Chapter 14

Der Einspänner näherte sich der Hacienda.

Diego und Victoria hatten ihr „Spiel" noch einige Zeit weitergetrieben. Nun saßen sie jedoch beide einvernehmlich nebeneinander auf der Führerbank.

Victoria war verwirrt. Ihr Gespräch war so ganz anders verlaufen, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Vor allem hatte sich ihr Gefühl gegenüber Diego geändert. Sie saß nun wieder sehr nahe bei ihm- nach zwei weiteren Versuchen hatte er es schließlich aufgegeben, sie beiseite zu schieben. Aber da sie sich ihm im Moment seltsam nahe fühlte, passte es.

Sie würde übermorgen mit Zorro darüber sprechen. Wenn er einverstanden war würde sie in der Öffentlichkeit vorgeben, in den jungen Vega verliebt zu sein. Dadurch wurde der angebliche Bruch mit Zorro glaubwürdiger.

Natürlich musste sie Diego die Wahrheit sagen, alles andere wäre grausam gewesen. Aber vielleicht bekam sie ja auch so mehr über ihren Freund heraus?

Die mahnende innere Stimme die besagte, dass sie das auch tat, um mehr Zeit mit Diego verbringen zu können, überhörte sie geflissentlich.

Das Gebäude kam nun in Sichtweite. Der Gaul erhöhte automatisch sein Trabtempo.

Als sie sich weiter näherten, sah sie zwei Vaqueros, die draußen Wache standen. Verwundert blickte sie zu Diego, der aber gerade nicht in ihre Richtung schaute und ihre Verwirrung daher nicht bemerkte.

Ihr Freund brachte den Wagen zum Stehen. „Brr. Hola Pablo. Hola Juan. Irgendwelche besonderen Vorkommnisse?"

„Don Diego". Der Mann grüßte mit einem Kopfnicken. „Nein. Alles ruhig".

„Gut. Ihr wisst wer wann Wache hat oder gibt es dazu irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Keine Fragen" erwiderte Pablo.

Mittlerweile war ein weiterer Mann aufgetaucht, der sich um den Karren samt Pferd kümmere, nachdem beide abgestiegen waren.

Victoria wunderte sich erneut. Diego hatte in ruhigem Ton gesprochen- aber sie hatte erneut eine Schwingung in seiner Tonlage bemerkt, die sich von seiner üblichen Sprechweise unterschied. Auch Pablo schien es bemerkt zu haben. Sie war dem Mexikaner bereits in der Vergangenheit begegnet und der Mann hatte sich stets respektvoll gegenüber Diego verhalten. Doch diesmal konnte sie seiner Stimme auch eine Art Hochachtung entnehmen, die neu war.

Wieder war es so, dass der junge Vega Befehle erteilte – so wie bereits in ihrem heutigen Gespräch in ihrer eigenen Küche.

Sie wartete, bis sie beide wieder alleine waren, dann fasste sie ihn am Ärmel. „Diego?"

Endlich wandte er sich ihr wieder zu. „Entschuldige bitte, Victoria. Was ist los?"

Sie beschloss, sein verändertes Auftreten ein anderes Mal anzusprechen und wollte stattdessen wissen: „Die Wachen! Ist das wegen dem Überfall auf deinen Vater?"

Er nickte. „Ja. Ich möchte da einfach auf Nummer sichergehen. Und da mein Vater ja ausfällt, habe ich alle Arbeiten neu unter den Vaqueros und Bediensteten aufgeteilt".

Sie beide betraten das Haus. Diego scheuchte die Dienerschaft mit einer Geste weg. Er wollte mit Victoria alleine sein.

Sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Ich finde es schön, dass du dich so um die Hacienda kümmerst, jetzt, da dein Vater es gerade nicht kann".

„Ja, es bleibt mir ja nichts anderes übrig". Er seufzte und wirkte nun wieder hilflos und leicht überfordert.

Sie schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Er war wieder zu seinen üblichen Verhalten zurückgekehrt.

„Kann ich ihn sehen?"

„Natürlich. Er wäre mehr als nur verstimmt würde ich dich nicht sofort zu ihm führen" erklärte er. „Komm mit".

Galant bot er ihr seine Hand an. Überrumpelt und ohne nachzudenken ergriff sie die seine.

Er umfasste ihre Finger mit sanftem Druck. Seine rechte Hand war groß und kräftig und sie erkannte auch einige Schwielen, wie sie zum ersten Mal überrascht feststellte. Was irgendwie gar nicht zu einem so feinsinnigen und studierten Geist zu passen schien. Welche Experimente veranstaltete Diego, dass seine Hände so beansprucht wurden?

Sie spürte die Wärme seiner großen Hand um ihre Finger und fühlte sich seltsam beschützt. Irritiert wollte sie den Körperkontakt abbrechen, welches er aber mit seinem festen Händedruck unterband. Stattdessen führte er sie sanft und bestimmt zugleich zu sich heran.

Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Sie entdeckte etwas darin, was sie nicht deuten konnte.

Dann war der Moment jedoch wieder vorbei. Diego führte sie mit sich zum Krankenzimmer seines Vaters. Er hielt weiterhin ihre Hand mit festem Griff.

Erst vor der Türe ließ er sie wieder los und klopfte vorsichtig. Nach dem „Herein" seines Vaters öffnete er langsam die Türe.

Der alte Mann saß aufrecht in seinem Bett. Als er sah, wer eingetreten wir, erhellten sich seine Gesichtszüge.

„Victoria! Herzlich willkommen. Bitte verzeiht, dass ich nicht aufstehe, um Euch zu begrüßen, aber ich habe hier einige Wachhunde die mich sofort zurück in mein Bett scheuchen, sobald ich auch nur versuche, mich zu erheben" erklärte er scherzend.

Die Frau war bereits an seine Seite geeilt und schaute ihn besorgt an. „Wie geht es Euch, Alejandro?!"

Der Angesprochene lächelte ein wenig gequält. „Ich muss mich noch gedulden, sagt der Arzt".

„Es sind weniger die Schmerzen die dich plagen. Es ist mehr die Tatsache, dass du nicht aufstehen darfst" mutmaßte Diego.

„Ich bin leider nicht so ein Bücherwurm wie du" konterte der alte Don mit einem milden Lächeln. Es war offensichtlich, dass er seinen Sohn aufzog und es nicht böse meinte. „Victoria, darf ich Euch um etwas bitten?"

„Natürlich, alles was Ihr wollt".

„Die Leute sind alle etwas angespannt hier auf der Hacienda. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn Ihr uns in nächster Zeit öfters besuchen kommt. Vielleicht findet Ihr jemanden, der Euch zusätzlich in der Taverne hilft oder Eure Helfer können mehr Stunden übernehmen? Ich übernehme selbstverständlich die Mehrkosten".

„Natürlich, ich komme gerne. Ihr müsst mir dafür nichts geben, Don Alejandro".

Der ältere Mann schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Ihr meinetwegen Unkosten habt. Ich könnte Euch das Gästezimmer herrichten lassen, dann könnt Ihr auch spontan übernachten, wenn es sich ergibt".

„Nein! Ich habe einen Übernachtungsgast, da kann ich nicht einfach…"

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich, du hast mir davon erzählt, oder, Diego?"

„Ja" knurrte sein Sohn und wandte sich Victoria zu. „Der Kerl ist mehr als er vorgibt, das spüre ich. Ich möchte nicht, dass du nachts mit ihn alleine bist, Victoria".

Sie starrte in verwirrt an. Seit wann war ihr Freund so dominant?

Sie schluckte, bevor sie antwortete. „Es wird Gerede geben, wenn ich mich nicht um die Taverne kümmere, sondern mich stattdessen bei Euch aufhalte und vielleicht sogar übernachte…"

„Meine liebe Victoria, Ihr macht Euch zu viele Gedanken" versuche Alejandro sie zu beruhigen. „Es wird keinen Tratsch geben, wenn bekannt wird, dass Ihr Euch auf meinem ausdrücklichen Wunsch bei uns aufhaltet. Und wenn Ihr nicht genug Helfer findet, kann mein Sohn Euch da sicher helfen und unter unseren Bediensteten fragen". Er blickte zu ihm hinüber. „Wenn Diego sagt, dass mit diesem Vicente etwas nicht stimmt, dann ist es so. Ich vertraue seinem Urteilsvermögen in dieser Sache".

Die Frau blickte die beiden Männer abwechselnd überrascht an. Das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden hatte sich grundlegend verändert, das spürte sie.

Es war aber nicht allein die Sorge über das Gerede, was sie zögern ließ. Was würde ihr Liebster sagen, wenn sie regelmäßig mit Diego alleine unter einem Dach schlief? Auch wenn alles harmlos war, könnte Zorro möglicherweise die falschen Schlüsse ziehen.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann erklärte sie: „Ich kümmere mich gerne um Euch, Don Alejandro. Nur möchte ich für mehr noch nicht zusagen".

„Was beschäftigt dich?" wollte Diego wissen. „Du kannst offen reden, ich habe meinen Vater alles erzählt, auch unsere Theaterproben und den Grund dafür".

„Hast du, ohne mich zu fragen?" antwortete sie leicht verärgert. „Dann wirst du sicher auch verstehen, dass ich mich erst mit IHM besprechen möchte".

Auf Diegos Stirn erschien eine Zornesfalte. „Musst Du, ja? Dreht sich bei dir immer alles um Zorro und ist er ständig in deinem Kopf, wenn du mit anderen zusammen bist? Kannst du ihn nicht einmal für einen Moment vergessen und meinem Rat vertrauen?!"

Victoria starrte ihn an. „Diego, das verstehst du nicht. Zorro und ich, wir sind uns sehr nahe, uns ich möchte nicht, dass ..."

„Jaja, ich habe schon verstanden" unterbrach er barsch. „Dann besprich es also meinetwegen mit ihm. Meine Meinung scheint ja für dich nicht zu zählen".

„Diego, was soll das? Ich habe lediglich…"

Sie kam nicht mehr dazu, ihren Satz zu beenden. Ihr Freund war bereits zur Tür gerannt und schlug sie krachend hinter sich zu.

Die Frau wollte ihm hinterher laufen, doch der alte Vega hielt sie davon ab. „Wartet!"

Sie hielt unschlüssig inne.

„Bleibt bitte. Lasst ihm Zeit, sich zu beruhigen" bat er.

„Aber ich kann doch nicht… was ist mit ihm nur los? Diego benahm sich gerade unmöglich, nicht wie ein Gentleman, so wie sie ihn kannte.

Zu ihrer Verblüffung blieb sein Vater ruhig. Üblicherweise regte er sich über seinen Sohn auf – doch heute er zeigt ungewöhnlich viel Verständnis. Fast schien es gar so, als amüsierte er sich heimlich über die Situation. „Diego hat durchaus auch ein Feuer in sich, welches er aber unterdrückt, seit er zurück in Los Angeles ist. Ihr könnt es mit einem Vulkan vergleichen. Irgendwann bricht er aus. Ich denke, er lebt mittlerweile einfach zu lange schon ein Leben, was seinen wirklichen Ich widerspricht. Ich bin nicht unglücklich darüber, dass diese Fassade so langsam bröckelt".

„Aber warum? Was ist mit ihm geschehen, dass er sich in Bücher und die Wissenschaft flüchtet und damit den kämpferischen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit verleugnet? Jemand muss ihn fürchterlich verletzt haben, dass er so feige geworden ist" rätselte sie und hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Das war nicht gut, Diego vor dem alten Patron zu beleidigen und auch etwas unfair.

Alejandro zögerte, dann antworte er, ohne ihr direkt in die Augen zu blicken: „Ich weiß es nicht. Ihr solltet aber nicht zu hart über ihn urteilen, solange Ihr den Grund nicht wisst. Vielleicht verrät er es Euch… und mir… ja irgendwann".

Sie hatte sich wieder gefangen. Glücklicherweise hatte der Mann ihr ihre Bemerkung nicht übelgenommen. „Und was mache ich bis dahin? Ich wollte mich eigentlich mit ihm besprechen, aber bei dieser Laune…"

„Leistet mir doch noch ein wenig Gesellschaft. Erzählt mir etwas von diesem Vicente oder was sonst so in den letzten Tagen geschehen ist. Mein Sohn wird erkennen, dass er im Unrecht ist, sobald er sich etwas beruhigt hat. Schließlich ist er so schlau wie ein Fuchs".

„Wie ein Fuchs?" lachte sie angesichts der Wortwahl. „Aber Ihr habt recht, es macht mehr Sinn mich mit Euch zu unterhalten, statt über Diegos seltsames Verhalten nachzudenken".

-ZZZZZ-

Don Alejandro sollte recht behalten. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später klopfte es zaghaft an der Türe und ein etwas zerknirschter Diego betrat den Raum.

Beide blickten auf.

„Kann ich dich einen Augenblick alleine sprechen? Bitte, Victoria".

„Ja, natürlich" antwortete sie und bemühte sich, ihre Erleichterung nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Ihr entschuldigt mich, Don Alejandro?"

„Das ist kein Problem. Geht nur" antwortete der alte Patron lächelnd.

Die Frau schenkte ihm einen letzten Blick, ehe sie mit Diego den Raum verließ. Sie folgte ihm in die Bibliothek.

Nachdem beide Platz genommen hatten, begann er: „Victoria, es tut mir leid. Ich habe mich unmöglich aufgeführt".

„Das kann man so sagen. Weshalb warst du so wütend?"

Er zögerte, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich weiß, dass du Zorro sehr liebst. Aber es hat mich geärgert, dass du nicht auf meinen Rat hören willst".

„Diego! Ich wollte ihn nicht vor den Kopf stoßen. Und ich habe eine Verpflichtung gegenüber meinen Übernachtungsgästen, da kann ich nicht einfach so verschwinden" erklärte sie.

„Du hast zurzeit nur einen Gast, das ist dieser Vicente. Und ich möchte nicht, dass du alleine mit ihm bist, wie ich schon erklärt habe".

„Wenn du ihn für so gefährlich hälst dann ist es aber auch nicht fair, Pilar oder jemand anderes alleine mit ihm zu lassen, oder nicht?"

Ihr Freund schaute sie schuldbewusst an. „Du hast recht. Es ist keine Lösung, wenn du bei uns übernachtest".

„Siehst du".

„Trotzdem solltest du nicht alleine mit ihm sein" meinte er besorgt.

„Diego! Willst du jetzt eine Person abstellen die ständig auf mich aufpasst? Dann habe ich auch einen Wachhund, so wie bei deinem Vater?" erwiderte sie unwillig.

„Nein, zumindest nicht direkt" antworte er sanft. Zu ihrer Überraschung griff er erneut wie in Trance zu ihrer Hand und umklammerte sie fest, während er in Gedanken vertieft war. Sie war zu verblüfft, um auf diese Geste zu reagieren.

Einige Minuten schwiegen beide, bevor der Mann wieder zu sich zu kommen schien. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er ihre Hand fest umklammert hielt. Er löste sie wieder von ihr und erklärte: „Ich kann leider nicht bei dir übernachten. Mein Vater besteht auf meine nächtliche Anwesenheit" log er. „Und ich könnte dir auch nicht helfen, wenn es hart auf hart kommt. Aber wie wäre es mit einem meiner Vaqueros? Er könnte dir abends etwas mit der Taverne helfen und du hast sicher auch Dinge in deinem Haus zu reparieren. Man könnte es auch als Ausgleich für deine Besuche bei uns sehen". Er schaute sie geradezu bettelnd an.

„Ich finde die Idee nicht gut" widersprach sie.

„Bitte. Ich schicke dir einen zuverlässigen Mann. Tu mir den Gefallen".

Sie gab nach. „Also schön".

Er lächelte sie erleichtert an. „Danke Victoria. Und jetzt reden wir noch kurz wegen übermorgen wann ich dich abholen kann, schließlich habe ich dir versprochen, dich übermorgen zu deinem Treffpunkt mit Zorro zu begleiten".


	15. Chapter 15

Victoria war gerade dabei, den neuen Gästen die Bestellung zu bringen, als drei Personen die Taverne betraten. Überrascht blickte sie auf.

Es war Diego in Begleitung von Felipe und einem Mann. War das der Vaquero, den ihr Freund mitbringen wollte?

Während sich Diego sonst eher unauffällig benahm, war es diesmal das Gegenteil. Er sprach die Leute an oder grüßte kurz, während er sich den Weg zu ihr bahnte.

„Buenos Dias Victoria" grüßte er mit lauter Stimme, noch bevor er sie ganz erreicht hatte. „Ich wollte mich nochmals bei dir bedanken, dass du dich bereiterklärt hast, uns auf der Hacienda unter die Arme zu greifen".

Was um alles in der Welt war mit ihm los? Weshalb brüllte er nicht gleich das ganze Pueblo zusammen?

Sein Verhalten war indes nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Die meisten der Gäste hielten inne und verfolgten interessiert das Gespräch.

Er hatte sie nun fast erreicht. „Ich freue mich, dass du es auf dich nimmst, uns regelmäßig zur Siestazeit zu besuchen, bis sich mein Vater wieder besser fühlt. Hast du schon jemanden gefunden?" Er sprach nun leiser aber immer noch laut genug, dass jeder der es wollte, ihr Gespräch mitbekam.

Man konnte eine leise Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme raushören. Fast schien es so, als poltere er deshalb so laut, damit sie keinen Rückzieher machen konnte.

Sie bemerkte, dass die anderen im Raum offensichtlich ihren Eindruck teilten. Zumindest fühlte sie all die neugierigen Blicke, auch in ihrem Rücken.

Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. War er heute mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden? Er benahm sich wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen. Dieses laute Herumpoltern war nun wirklich nicht notwendig.

Langsam spürte sie, wie Ihr berühmtes Temperament zum Vorschein kam und starrte ihn grimmig an. Sie würde ihm gleich die Leviten lesen und öffnete bereits den Mund, um eine harsche Antwort zurückzugeben.

Diego neigte dazu, ihrem Blick auszuweichen, doch diesmal hielt er ihm stand. Etwas war ihn seinen Augen, was sie innehalten ließ. Da war keine Angst oder Unsicherheit, sondern... Ja was?

Sie überlegte kurz. Er hatte beim Eintreten kurz nach links hinten geschaut, dann diese Richtung gemieden. Die Frau musste nicht nachsehen um zu wissen, dass Vicente dort am Tisch saß.

Die Frau erinnerte sich an die Entschlossenheit die er gezeigt hatte als er ihr erklärte, dass er diesen Mann für gefährlich hielt. Er hatte ein großes Interesse gezeigt, sie nicht mit ihm alleine zu lassen. Und offensichtlich war sich Diego Vicente sehr wohl bewusst.

Vielleicht war es der Gedanke an ihren Gast, der ihn so handeln ließ. Dass er unbewusst lauter wurde, damit Carlos Bescheid wusste?

Aber was bedeutete dieser Blick?

Sie schluckte ihren Ärger herunter – vorerst. Sie würde ihn später zur Rede stellen.

Was aber nicht hieß, dass sie es ihm zu leicht machen würde.

So seufzte sie theatralisch und erwiderte: „Ach Diego, das ist nicht so einfach. Ich helfe dir gerne aber ich kann meine Taverne nicht so einfach im Stich lassen".

Ihr Freund verbarg seine Überraschung nicht. Verwundert blickte er sie an. „Ich verstehe dich ja, Victoria. Aber meinem Vater würde es sehr helfen, wenn du uns unterstützt. Er möchte gerne eine vertraute Person um sich haben. Kannst du es nicht doch irgendwie einrichten? Wir können ja gemeinsam nach Helfern für deine Taverne suchen" bettelte er.

„Victoria, warum hast du nicht gefragt?" Pilar war an ihre Seite getreten. „Natürlich helfe ich dir. Es ist ja nicht für ewig, und für eine gewisse Zeit kann ich dir gut unter die Arme greifen".

Maria war neben Pilar getreten und nickte. „Ich bin auch dabei".

‚Soviel zum Thema, es Diego nicht zu leicht zu machen' dachte sie sich und zwang sich zum Lächeln. Schließlich meinten es die beiden nur gut und konnten nicht wissen, dass sie den jungen Vega etwas zappeln hatte lassen wollen.

„Ich danke euch beiden. Diego, kann ich dich mal kurz alleine sprechen?"

Der Angesprochene nickte und schien nicht überrascht zu sein. „Gerne. Aber darf ich dir vorher noch kurz Miguel vorstellen?". Er deutete auf den Mann, den er mitgebracht hatte.

„Senorita Escalante?" Der Mann deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an und gab ihr die Hand.

Victoria blickte in ein offenes, sonnengebräuntes Gesicht. Sie schätzte den Mann etwa Mitte 40. Er hatte kurzes und dickes schwarzes Haar, welches allerdings die ersten grauen Strähnen zeigte. Er wirkte freundlich und sie hatte den Eindruck, dass er ein durchaus fröhlicher Mensch war. Man sah ihm an, dass er viel draußen arbeitete und auch zupacken konnte.

Sie konnte sich nicht an ihn erinnern was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass er draußen unterwegs gewesen war, während sie die Vegas besucht hatte. Auf jeden Fall war er ihr sofort sympathisch.

„Ich freue mich, Euch kennenzulernen, Senor".

„Wenn Ihr nichts dagegen habt, nennt mich Miguel. Ich bin es so gewohnt" bat der Vaquero.

„Gerne, aber nur, wenn Ihr mich Victoria nennt" antwortete sie. Bei diesem Mann hatte sie keine Schwierigkeiten damit, die Förmlichkeiten abzulegen. Bei Carlos hatte sie das abgelehnt, obwohl er danach gefragt und sich auch stets korrekt verhalten hatte. Wie es schien, hatte sie wohl auch gewisse Vorbehalte gegen den Fremden gehabt, ohne dass es ihr bewusst gewesen war.

„Miguel, ich schlage vor, du setzt dich mit Felipe schon mal am einen Tisch, während ich mich kurz mit Victoria unterhalte?" fragte Diego freundlich.

„Natürlich, kein Problem, Senor".

Die Frau nickte. „Gehen wir doch in die Küche". Neugierige Blicke folgten den beiden, während beide hinter dem Vorhang verschwanden.

Victoria zerrte ihren Freund etwas weg von dem Stoff in eine weiter entfernte Ecke, damit sie sicher unbelauscht blieben.

„Diego, was sollte das?" flüsterte sie ungehalten.

„Keine Ahnung, was du meinst" erwiderte er harmlos, aber ebenso leise.

„Diego!" Sie musste sich wirklich zusammennehmen, um leise zu bleiben. „Weshalb warst du so laut? Ich hatte gerade fast den Eindruck, dass du das absichtlich so machst. Jetzt jedenfalls weiß jeder Bescheid".

„Stört dich das?" war seine leise und nachdenkliche Antwort. „Dass jeder Bescheid weiß, dass du uns regelmäßig besuchst?"

Fast meinte sie, einen traurigen Unterton aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Nein. Aber ich finde es nicht richtig".

„Ist es wegen Zorro?" fragte er ungehalten. „Hast du Sorge, er macht dir Vorwürfe, wenn du zu oft bei uns bist?"

Die Frau hielt überrascht den Atem an. Es konnte nicht sein, aber fast schien es so, als sei er eifersüchtig. Sie sammelte sich kurz, ehe sie antworten konnte: „Diego, sei nicht albern. Zorro ist ein Mann, der die Frauen akzeptiert. Er würde mich nie einsperren wollen. Davon abgesehen weiß er, dass du und ich nur befreundet sind". Ihre Antwort hörte sich in ihren Augen irgendwie hohl an. Und falsch.

„Du scheinst ihn sehr gut zu kennen. Das ist schön, ich gratuliere dir" hörte sie seine belegte Stimme.

Seine Reaktion war seltsam, er wirkte auf sie irgendwie- verletzt?

Erst eifersüchtig, dann verletzt?

Sie blickte ihn direkt an. Ihr Freund mied ja meist den direkten Sichtkontakt mit ihr – so wie jetzt auch.

„Diego?" flüsterte sie besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Endlich trafen sich ihre Augen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, meinte aber, Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen.

Man sagte ja, die Augen seien der Spiegel der Seele. Hieß das, der junge Vega empfand etwas für sie?

Sie schluckte. Was war mit ihr? Empfand sie etwas für Diego?

Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Sie liebte doch Zorro. Nur ihn und keinen anderen.

Irgendwie gelang es ihr, den Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Sie wollte einfach nicht darüber nachdenken. Zumindest nicht jetzt.

Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf und schien sich innerlich einen Ruck zu geben. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht es gut. Ich bin möglicherweise durch den Überfall auf Vater immer noch ein wenig durcheinander".

‚Ausflüchte' dachte sie. Sie glaubte ihm kein Wort. Sie spürte, dass er ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagte. Dazu war er viel zu energisch gestern auf der Hacienda gewesen. Er war alles andere als durcheinander gewesen.

Nein, er reagierte in letzter Zeit bisweilen gereizt, wenn sie auf das Thema Zorro kamen, wie gestern schon. Und das brachte sie wieder auf ihre Frage zurück, was er für die empfand.

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Wie oft log er sie sonst an?

Offensichtlich war ihr anzusehen, dass sie sehr aufgewühlt war, denn er fuhr mit ruhiger Stimme fort: „Victoria, lass uns ein anderes Mal über alles reden. Es ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür, hier in deiner Küche, wenn wir beide damit rechnen müssen, gestört zu werden. Die Leute draußen wundern sich sicher schon, weshalb wir so lange hier sind und reden. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen wieder rüber und ich lade dich für alle hörbar morgen für den frühen Abend ein. Dann können wir in Ruhe reden und später von meinem Zuhause zur alten Windmühle aufbrechen. Das ist wesentlich ungefährlicher".

Sie schwieg darauf und gab keine Antwort. Vermutlich hatte er recht. Beide verschwendeten keine weiteren Worte mehr und verließen den Raum.

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ-

‚Ich sollte besser auf mein Verhalten gegenüber Victoria aufpassen' überlegte Diego, während er sein Glas leerte und zu ihr herüberschaute. Sie stand einige Meter entfernt und war in ein Gespräch mit Miguel vertieft.

Er war zufrieden. Dass die beiden sich verstanden, verwunderte ihn nicht. Miguel war ein sehr zuverlässiger und angenehmer Zeitgenosse. Und er war erleichtert, sie nicht ohne Schutz zurückzulassen.

Vicente war verschwunden. Wo sich der Kerl wohl aufhielt?

Er blickte zu Mendoza hinüber. Der Sergeant saß vor seinem Glas. Irgendetwas schien ihn zu beschäftigen.

„Felipe, ich schau mal was mit ihm los ist. Kannst du dich währenddessen etwas in Pueblo umhören? Ich wüsste gerne, wo dieser Carlos ist" sagte er leise.

Der Teenager nickte.

„Sei vorsichtig, Felipe" flüsterte er und erhob sich.

 **Bemerkung: Zur Zeit habe ich leider nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben, daher geht es im Moment langsamer voran. Ich hoffe ich finde ab Juni wieder mehr Zeit.**


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie starrte gedankenverloren auf sein Glas. Ihm ging es nicht gut, und natürlich war es auch keine Lösung zu trinken. Aber was sollte er tun? Vielleicht konnte er ja besser nachdenken, wenn er durch den Alkohol etwas ruhiger war? Und im Übrigen knurrte sein Magen, er sollte dringend etwas essen. Das Kasernenessen war einfach…

Aber leider war der Sold, den ihn DeSoto zahlte, auch alles andere als üppig, und so war er schon wieder knapp bei Kasse, wenn das alles bis zum Monatsende reichen sollte.

Er schaute sich unschlüssig nach Pilar um, als ein Schatten auf ihn fiel.

„Buenas Dias, Sergeant" grüßte ihn eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

Mendoza schaute aus. „Don Diego!" Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Er hatte den zurückhaltenden Caballero in den letzten Jahren immer mehr in sein Herz geschlossen. Zugegeben, am Anfang war er ihm suspekt vorgekommen, wie auch Don Alejandro. Er hatte vor seiner Ankunft in Los Angeles mit höhergestellten Menschen nur schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht. Aber schon bald hatte er bemerkt, dass der alte Vega ein rechtschaffender Mann war, viel mehr als der Alkalde. Auch sah Alejandro nicht auf ihn herab, sondern hatte sich ihm gegenüber stets höflich und respektvoll verhalten.

Mit seinem Sohn war es ähnlich. Sicher, er war kein Kämpfer. Aber er hatte stets ein offenes Ohr für Jamie und beide waren sich mittlerweile auf eine bestimmte Art, die er selbst nicht genau erklären konnte, sehr nahegekommen. Am Anfang war der Soldat lediglich froh gewesen, von dem jungen Vega Speis und Trank spendiert zu bekommen, bis schließlich mehr daraus geworden war.

Mendoza hatte mittlerweile den Eindruck, dass Diego und auch Zorro seine besten Freunde waren. Das war schon verrückt – zwei so gegensätzliche Männer – ein friedliebender Caballero und ein degenkämpfender Bandit. Das war schon verrückt, oder? Dass er sich beiden sehr verbunden fühlte.

Er selbst wusste ja recht wenig von Zorro, nicht mehr als jeder andere im Pueblo. Aber er hatte nicht vergessen, dass Zorro ihm einst das Leben gerettet hatte, als er ihn aus dem brennenden Gebäude getragen hatte und ihn auch als Freund betitelt hatte. Und Jamie revanchierte sich auf seine Art, indem er sich absichtlich dumm anstellte, wenn es darum ging, den Outlaw zu fassen. Irgendwie hatten beide eine Art von „Gentlemen's Agreement. Er und seine Soldaten jagten ihn nicht wirklich, und der schwarze Reiter half ihnen im Gegenzug mit den Banditen. Davon abgesehen, hatte der Maskierte niemals jemand wirklich etwas zuleide getan.

Der Offizier kam nicht mehr dazu, weiter darüber nachzudenken, da der junge Mann erneut das Wort ergriff: „Sergeant, Ihr scheint ein wenig trübsinnig zu sein. Darf ich mich zu Euch setzen?"

Kurz zögerte der Angesprochene, dann nickte er. Die Gesellschaft von Diego würde ihm sicher guttun.

„Natürlich, Don Diego. Setzt Euch doch zu mir".

„Gerne, Sergeant." Der junge Mann kam der Aufforderung nach und lächelte freundlich. „Habt Ihr schon etwas gegessen? Ihr scheint hungrig zu sein".

„Wie kommt Ihr darauf, Senor Vega?" antwortete der Ältere, etwas peinlich berührt.

Der Caballero lachte leise auf. „Das ist nicht sonderlich schwer. Ihr habt gerade nach Pilar Ausschau gehalten, und Euer Glas ist ja noch halb voll. Und ich weiß ja, dass Ihr Senorita Escalantes Küche sehr zu schätzen wisst. Eine Einschätzung übrigens, die ich mit Euch teile".

„Ihr seid ein guter Beobachter und kennt mich sehr gut, Senor" seufzte Jamie leise. „Aber Ihr habt recht. Wir beide schätzen die junge Senorita und sie Euch auch, sonst hätte sie sicher Eure Einladung für morgen Abend abgeschlagen".

„Ja, ich weiß, ich habe etwas herumgepoltert und jeder weiß jetzt, dass sie morgen zu unserer Hacienda kommt. Das war etwas unhöflich von mir" gab der andere zu. „Aber sie ist schon so lange mit uns befreundet und ich bin froh, dass sie mir unter die Arme greift, jetzt, während mein Vater zu Hause im Bett liegt. Es ist ein Abendessen unter Freunden und so kann ich mich zumindest ein wenig für ihre Hilfe revanchieren". Eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er fort: „Wir sollten aber nicht nur über mich sprechen. Wie sieht es aus, mein alter Freund? Darf ich Euch das Essen spendieren?"

„Aber Don Diego!" Mendoza tat so, als sei er entrüstet. „Ihr könnt mir doch nicht immer meine Mahlzeiten bezahlen".

Es war das übliche Spiel zwischen den beiden. Der junge Mann bot dem Soldaten an, die Rechnung zu bezahlen, und dieser zierte sich zuerst ein wenig. Beide wussten im Voraus, wie es ausgehen würde, trotzdem wiederholten beide dieses Spiel immer wieder.

So auch diesmal.

„Keine Widerrede". Diego schaute sich suchend um, bis er endlich die gesuchte Person erblickte. „Ah Pilar. Hast du noch etwas zum Essen für unseren Sergeanten? Auf meine Rechnung natürlich"

„Natürlich. Es geht aber noch einen kleinen Moment".

„Kein Problem" beruhigte Diego. „Ich wollte mich eh noch ein wenig mit unserem Sergeanten unterhalten".

Die junge Frau lächelte den beiden noch mal kurz zu, ehe sie in die Küche verschwand.

„Ich danke Euch, Don Diego".

„Sergeant – wir beide wissen ja, wie schlecht das Essen in der Kaserne ist".

„Das ist wohl wahr" seufzte sein Gegenüber.

„Da ist es meine Menschenpflicht als guter Christ, Euch vor diesem Unheil zu bewahren" scherzte der junge Mann. Sein Gesprächspartner lachte auf, und nach kurzer Zeit stimmte Diego in sein Lachen ein.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, und Mendoza wurde wieder ernst.

„Danke, Don Diego. Es tut gut zu hören, dass Ihr trotz der schlimmen Dinge mit Eurem Vater noch Witze machen könnt".

Der junge Vega musterte ihn nachdenklich, dann meinte er: „Sergeant, ich hätte Euch das schon lange anbieten sollen – nennt mich doch Diego. Vergessen wir das Don und all das andere Förmliche. Einverstanden?"

„Das wäre mir eine Freude. Aber nur, wenn Ihr mich Jamie nennt, Don… Diego".

Der Caballero musste grinsen. „Wir müssen uns vermutlich beide erst daran gewöhnen. Ich hätte dir das „du" schon lange anbieten sollen, Jamie".

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Diego. Wenn ich daran denke, wie oft ich hier auf deine Kosten esse und trinke. Du bist ein großzügiger und guter Mensch".

„Ich fürchte, nicht ganz so sehr, wie du denkst, ich hatte manchmal auch ganz eigennützige Absichten" gab der Freund zu, ohne das jedoch weiter zu erläutern. „Was ist aber mit dir los? Du scheinst etwas bedrückt zu sein. Irgendetwas beschäftigt dich doch?"

Mendoza seufzte. „Ich wiederhole mich jetzt, aber du bist wirklich ein guter Beobachter, Diego. Aber ja, du hast recht" antwortete der andere und dämpfte seine Stimme. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll".

„Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen. Ein guter Rat unter Freunden?" schlug der junge Mann vor.

Der dicke Mann seufzte. „Es ist schwierig. Ich habe meinen Dienst immer so ausgeführt, dass ich es mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren konnte. Aber jetzt…"

„Verlangt der Alkalde etwas von dir, was du als schlimm empfindest und nicht mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren kannst?" fragte sein Freund alarmiert mit leiser Stimme.

„Nein nicht direkt. Ich…" Er verstummte, da in diesem Moment Pilar mit dem Essen kam. Hühnchen mit Reis in einer scharfen Chilisoße.

Der Sergeant lächelte freudig und machte sich eifrig über seinen Teller her. Sein Glas leerte sich rasch. Als Pilar sich das nächste Mal ihrem Tisch näherte, sah sie Diego fragend an, der fast unmerklich nickte. So stand alsbald ein neues gefülltes Gefäß neben dem Teller, nach welchem der Offizier ohne weiter nachzudenken, griff und sich einen großen Schluck nahm.

Diego merkte jedoch, dass sein Freund trotz seines Hungers bedrückt war. Er war hungrig, ohne Zweifel, aber er hielt immer wieder inne mit seinem Tun und schüttelte ratlos den Kopf.

Er entschied sich jedoch dafür zu warten, bis der Soldat seinen Teller aufgegessen hatte. Mit vollem Magen war Jamie schon immer zugänglicher gewesen, weshalb sollte das diesmal anders sein? So zwang er sich, seine Ungeduld zu zügeln und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Allzu lange brauchte er auch nicht zu warten, bis Mendoza den Teller leer gegessen hatte und ihn von sich auf die Seite schob.

„Geht es jetzt besser, mein Freund?" fragte Diego und versuchte, möglichst unbedarft zu klingen. Selbstverständlich fand ihre weitere Unterhaltung weiterhin leise statt, um keine ungebetenen Zuhörer zu haben.

„Ja, danke. Das hat gutgetan".

„Das freut mich. Erzählst du mir jetzt, was los ist?"

„Hm," Jamie trank erneut, ehe er begann: „Diego, was würdest du tun? Wenn ich schweige, könnte ein Freund von mir in Gefahr kommen. Wenn ich aber rede, verstoße ich dabei gegen meinen Eid als Soldat".

„Also Pflichterfüllung gegen Freundschaft?" schlussfolgerte der Caballero.

„Ich weiß nicht… Mein Freund ist schlau. Vielleicht kommt er ja selbst dahinter".

Diego zwang sich, ruhig zu bleiben. Er vermutete, dass es hier um eine neue Falle des Alkalden für Zorro ging, aber offensichtlich war es diesmal anders als bisher. Oft genug hatte Mendoza ihm ja brühwarm alle Pläne erzählt.

Er sollte daher versuchen, mehr herauszufinden. „Möchtest du mir davon erzählen? Du weißt, es bleibt unter uns".

„Ich weiß, Diego. Aber was würdest du an meiner Stelle tun?"

„Ich kenne die Details nicht, Jamie. Aber wenn du mich fragst – ich würde eine Freundschaft auf jeden Fall höher einstufen".

Der Mann seufzte. „Ich fürchte, du hast recht".

Beide schwiegen eine Weile, ehe er ratlos fortfuhr: „Nur leider hilft mir das nicht weiter. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn kontaktieren kann".

Der langen Übung, seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen, hatte es dem jungen Vega zu verdanken, dass er so ruhig blieb. Es war klar, dass Mendoza eine wichtige Botschaft für Zorro hatte. Nur wie konnte er an die Informationen kommen, ohne sich zu verraten?

„Weshalb kannst du das nicht? Lebt er weit weg von hier?"

Der Sergeant schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Diego. Du musst mir versprechen, zu schweigen, du darfst das niemand weitererzählen, hörst du?!"

Sein Gesprächspartner legte ihm in einer beruhigenden Geste seine rechte Hand auf die Schulter. „Du weißt, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Also, was ist los? Was ist mit deinem Freund los, dass du keine Möglichkeit hast, ihn zu warnen?"

Der Offizier atmete tief ein und aus und schaute sich unsicher um. Erst als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie keiner weiter beachtete, beugte er sich zu Diego hinüber und flüsterte: „Es ist Zorro, Diego. Ich muss Zorro finden".

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Diesmal ging es leider etwas lang bis zum nächsten Kapitel, was jedoch verschiedene Gründe hatte. Ich hoffe, dass es das nächste Mal wieder etwas schneller geht.**


	17. Chapter 17

Diego bemühte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Hatte er also mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt. Mit leiser Stimme fragte er: „Zorro?!"

„Ja, Zorro". Der Sergeant seufzte betrübt. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, wie ich ihn kontaktieren kann".

„Was willst du denn von ihm?" fragte der Caballero ruhig.

Sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. „Es würde dich nur beunruhigen. Und du bist kein Kämpfer, Diego, du würdest nur unnötig in Gefahr kommen".

Der Angesprochene räusperte sich unbehaglich, was Mendoza irritiert zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Diego, ist dir nicht gut?"

„Nein, es geht schon, Jamie". Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er fortfuhr: „Lass mich mal überlegen, ob ich dir helfen kann". Er schaute ihn aufmunternd an. „Es wäre schon hilfreich, wenn du mir doch sagst, um was es konkret geht".

„Nein. Bitte Diego. Es betrifft ihn, daher brauchst du dir auch keine Gedanken zu machen."

„Also schön". Der junge Mann seufzte und verfluchte sich innerlich, weil er sich schon wieder nicht im Griff gehabt hatte. „Jamie, du möchtest mit Zorro Kontakt aufnehmen, weißt aber nicht wie. Hast du es denn schon mal vorher versucht?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht Diego, Keiner weiß, wer er ist, wie soll ich das machen?" sagte der Soldat mit aufkommender Verzweiflung in der Stimme.

„Pssst, nicht so laut" raunte Diego. „Du müsstest irgendwie seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen".

„Aber wie?" Mendoza griff nach dem Glas. „Ich kann ja schlecht im Pueblo herummarschieren und verkünden, dass ich unseren berühmten Outlaw sprechen möchte".

Ohne dass der junge Vega es wollte, kam ihm ein Bild in den Sinn. Der Sergeant, angezogen mit einer Z- verzierten Uniform neben Zorros Steckbrief. Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?"

„Oh, verzeih Jamie. Ich hatte nur gerade eine verrückte Idee, vergiss sie".

„Du meinst, du weißt, wie ich ihn vielleicht finden kann?" fragte der andere hoffnungsvoll.

„Vergiss es, es war eine alberne Idee". Als Diego jedoch die aufmerksame Miene des anderen sah, seufzte er und fuhr fort: „Nein, du würdest dich nur lächerlich machen. Gib mir einen Moment, bitte, mein Freund".

Der Caballero schwieg und überlegte. Der Offizier blieb daraufhin ebenfalls stumm und starrte stattdessen unschlüssig auf den Tisch.

Diego war in Gedanken versunken, die sich jedoch um etwas anderes drehten. Weshalb hatte er sein Minenspiel nicht im Griff gehabt? Immer mehr schien ihm in letzter Zeit zu entgleiten. Er war nicht mehr der ruhige, besonnene Diego, der er einst war. Er wurde zunehmend emotionaler und lief Gefahr, sein Geheimnis zu verraten.

An was lag es, dass er so instabil war? Sicher, er fühlte sich müde und erschöpft, nach dieser langen Zeit der Täuschung. Aber das konnte nicht der Grund sein, oder doch?

Auch sein Plan, was seine Zukunft mit Viktoria betraf, lief zunehmend aus dem Ruder. Die Idee, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit mit Zorro brach und sich mit der Zeit Diego näherte, war ihm in der Theorie recht einfach vorgekommen.

Wichtig wäre es gewesen, das alles langsam anzugehen. Der ruhige Mann musste sich ihr gegenüber Stück für Stück verändern und ihr zeigen, wie wichtig sie ihm war. Er wollte für sie da sein, als Diego, und im Idealfall verliebte sie sich sogar in ihn, bevor er ihr sein Geheimnis verriet.

So hätten sie beide eine Chance gehabt, relativ gefahrlos zusammenzukommen.

Einen Schritt, den er schon lange hätte tun müssen.

Und was tat er?

Benahm sich wie ein Stümper, ein Tollpatsch.

Zeigte offen seine Emotionen. All seine Maßnahmen zu ihrem Schutz, seine Rolle, die er zur Sicherheit seiner Freunde spielte, gefährdete er, indem er alles übertrieb. Ihr zu viel zeigte, was sie noch nicht sehen sollte.

Statt es langsam anzugehen, wie vorgesehen, überforderte er sie – und sich.

Ob sie die Wahrheit bereits ahnte?

Sein Blick fiel auf den Offizier.

Auch das war typisch für seine Verfassung. Dass er über Viktoria nachdachte, anstatt sich um das Problem von Mendoza zu kümmern. Weshalb war er zeitweise wie ausgewechselt und konnte sich so schlecht konzentrieren?

Er schob all diese Gedanken beiseite. Jetzt galt es erst mal, eine Idee zu finden, wie Jamie möglichst gefahrlos mit Zorro in Kontakt treten konnte.

Seine vorherige Vorstellung mag amüsant gewesen sein, half ihm aber nicht weiter. Er überlegte weiter, dann meinte er: „Vielleicht habe ich eine Idee".

„Diego! Ja, das ist gut. Was ist dein Plan?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du erfolgreich sein wirst, aber es ist zumindest einen Versuch wert". Der Caballero hielt diesmal das Grinsen erfolgreich zurück. „Wie wäre es, wenn du groß verkündest, dass du dich auf die Suche nach Zorro machst? Dann merkt dieser Bandit vielleicht, dass etwas nicht stimmt und fängt dich ab".

„Und du meinst, das funktioniert?" zweifelte der Sergeant.

„Es könnte, ja". Er gab vor, alles nochmals zu überdenken, ehe er fortfuhr: „Ich denke, er wird sich wundern und hoffentlich erraten, dass du es tust, da du mit ihm sprechen musst".

„Hm. Wird unser Alkalde da nicht misstrauisch werden, Diego? Wenn ich von mich von mir aus auf die Suche nach dem Outlaw mache?"

„Vielleicht, Jamie. Aber das wird keine Rolle spielen. Wichtig ist nur, dass du es im Pueblo laut herumerzählst. Selbst wenn DeSoto dicht nicht aus der Kaserne lässt, besteht Hoffnung, dass ER es mitbekommt. Es geht ja nicht darum ihn wirklich zu suchen oder zu finden, sondern dass du dich ungewöhnlich verhältst".

„Ich hoffe, du hast recht" seufzte der Gesprächspartner.

„Das wird, Jamie". Der junge Vega klopfte seinem Freund ermunternd auf seine Schultern. „Nur Mut".

„Ja, mein Freund". Mendoza nahm einen weiteren Schluck und leerte damit das Glas. Schwungvoll stellte er es auf den Tisch zurück.

-ZZZZZ_

Einige Zeit später war Diego in seinem „Zeitungsbüro" und brütete über einen Artikel. Den Entwurf, den er gestern geschrieben hatte, lag zerknüllt auf dem Pult. Das Papier würde später dann im Feuer landen. Viel zu emotional, viel zu aufmüpfig, viel zu verdächtig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, mit sich selbst äußerst unzufrieden. Dass er auf der Hazienda etwas energischer auftrat als zuvor, war eine Sache, aber im Pueblo, das war mehr als leichtsinnig. Von seinem Verhalten gegenüber Viktoria ganz zu schweigen. Nein, er musste sich in den Griff kriegen.

Müde dazu war er auch noch. Vielleicht sollte er sich eine Stunde hinlegen? Das Büro war nicht besonders groß, aber in einem kleinen Nebenraum hatte er noch Platz für ein kleines Bett gefunden.

Ihm wurde die Entscheidung abgenommen, da es in diesem Augenblick klopfte und eine wohlbekannte Gestalt in das Zimmer trat.

„Ah, Felipe. Hast du irgendetwas herausbekommen?"

Der junge Mann machte ein etwas ratloses Gesicht und begann mit seinen Gesten.

Der junge Vega musste kurz lachen, als er verstand. „Mendoza benimmt sich merkwürdig und ist mit einem kleinen Trupp aufgebrochen, um Zorro zu suchen? Das ganze Pueblo weiß davon und wundert sich? Das ist sehr gut, Felipe" grinste er und noch ein wenig mehr, als er das verwirrte Gesicht des Jungen sah. „Ich erkläre es dir gleich Felipe. Sonst etwas Verdächtiges? Was ist mit dem Alkalden oder diesem Vicente?"

Felipe gab an, beide nicht gesehen zu haben. DeSoto war wohl in seinem Büro und erledigte irgendwelche Schreibarbeiten, während Carlos scheinbar nicht im Ort war, sondern irgendwo unterwegs.

Diego nickte und erklärte dem Jungen, was es mit dem Sergeanten auf sich hatte. Dieser hörte aufmerksam zu, belustigt und besorgt zugleich.

Ja, Felipe war seit einigen Wochen ernster und beunruhigter geworden. Immer wieder hatte er seinen Ziehvater darauf hingewiesen, dass er zunehmend leichtsinniger wurde, zu emotional reagierte und somit sein Geheimnis gefährdete.

Diego bedauerte inzwischen, ihn bisher nicht ernst genommen zu haben. Leider hatte der Junge recht. War es anfangs nur sporadisch vorgekommen, dass es ihm schwerfiel, ruhig zu bleiben und seine wahren Gefühle zu verstecken, so wurde dieses Problem für ihn zusehends größer und mittlerweile hatten er das Gefühl, auf einem Pulverfass zu sitzen.

Nachdem die Sache mit Mendoza also geklärt war, machte sich Felipe daran, Diegos Wunde am Rücken zu untersuchen. Eine Wunde, die sich Zorro auf der Jagd nach Banditen zugezogen hatte und ihn anfangs sehr große Probleme gemacht hatte, da sie sich entzündet hatte. Wieder einmal war der Caballero auf seinen „Sohn" angewiesen gewesen. Und nicht zum ersten Male bewährte es sich, dass er für „Notfälle" – sofern sich jemand versehentlich eine Wunde zuzog und der Arzt nicht greifbar war, wie er offiziell behauptete – diverse Fläschchen und Töpfchen hier aufbewahrte, um Verletzungen zu versorgen. Dass sie in erster Linie seinem Alter Ego dienten, behielt er wohlweißlich für sich. So konnte er oder der Junge relativ gefahrlos leichte Wunden verarzten oder, wie in diesem Falle, eine Nachbehandlung durchführen.

Von der ehemals bösartigen Wunde war nicht mehr viel zu spüren. Der junge Vega hatte deshalb einige Tage mit „Grippe" im Bett gelegen und das Vorurteil, eine schlechte Gesundheit zu besitzen, bestätigt. Nur gut, dass er frühzeitig, gleich zu Beginn der Entzündung, als Zorro Dr. Hernandez aufgesucht hatte. Dessen neues Medikament hatte nach ein paar Tagen Anlaufzeit sehr gut geholfen. Ohne seine Hilfe hätte seine Wundheilung sicher einen ganz anderen Verlauf genommen, dessen war er sich sicher. So hatte er als „Diego" keine weitere Hilfe gebraucht und es reichte aus, einige Tage diese Krankheit vortäuschen. Denn was hätte er dem Arzt und seinem Vater sagen sollen, wie er als friedliebender Mensch eine Kampfverletzung haben konnte?

Einen großen Verband benötigte er mittlerweile nicht mehr. Eine Entzündung war nicht mehr zu erkennen und die Wunde behinderte ihn so gut wie nicht mehr. Er hatte kaum Einschränkungen mehr und hatte mit Hilfe sogar seinen Vater hochheben können. Lediglich ein wenig Ziehen hatte er verspürt. Felipes Behandlung diente mittlerweile mehr dem Zweck, die Haut an der Stelle zu pflegen und das Spannungsgefühl zu lindern. Verbunden damit war auch die Hoffnung, dass die Narbe, die zweifellos zurückbleiben würde, nicht ganz so groß ausfallen würde.

Trotzdem nahm er das Medikament gemäß der damaligen Anweisung des Arztes weiterhin ein.

Der Junge war nun fertig. Diego genoss das angenehme Nachwirken seiner Behandlung. Die Salbe, die Felipe aufgetragen hatte, stammte ebenfalls von Arzt und tat ihm unheimlich gut.

Dr. Hernandez hatte darauf bestanden, ihn – genauer gesagt, Zorro – umsonst zu behandeln. Das sei ja wohl das mindeste angesichts dessen, was der Maskierte jeden Tag für Los Angeles tue. Dem jungen Vega war dies alles andere als recht gewesen. Es wäre für ihn kein Problem gewesen, den Arzt zu bezahlen. Aber der Mediziner konnte auf seine Art unheimlich stur sein. Und darauf beharren wäre auch nicht klug gewesen, sonst hätte der Outlaw wohlmöglich unbeabsichtigt verraten, dass er wohlhabend war. Also hatte er zähneknirschend relativ bald nachgegeben und versuchte auf seine Art sich zu revanchieren.

Allerdings war er auch da wenig erfolgreich. Immer, wenn die Vegas die Hilfe des Mediziners benötigten, versuchte er, Hernandez einen kleinen Aufschlag aufzudrängen, was dieser aber stets vehement verweigerte. Er würde nur Bezahlung annehmen für die Arbeit, die er auch vollbracht hatte, war die stetige Antwort.

Ja, der Doktor war ein Dickkopf.

Das alles würde aber nicht verhindern, dass Diego ihn möglichst bald aufsuchen würde. Oder, um genauer zu sein, der maskierte Reiter musste das tun.


	18. Chapter 18

Mendoza wischte sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn. Weshalb war es nur so heiß!

„Sergeant?" fragte einer der Soldaten. Er machte sich Sorgen um den Offizier. Sie alle waren erschöpft von der Hitze und dem Staub, ebenso wie die Pferde. Sie alle benötigten dringend eine Pause von diesem sinnlosen Unterfangen. Und sein Vorgesetzter schien besonders erschöpft zu sein mit seinem knallroten Kopf. Allerdings hütete er sich, das laut auszusprechen.

Jamie nickte. „Lassen wir es gut sein. Wir reiten zurück zum Pueblo. Die Hacienda der Vegas liegt auf dem Weg, ich bin sicher, dass wir dort eine kurze Pause machen können".

„Si, Comandante" erwiderte der andere erleichtert. Dies erschien ihm die erste vernünftige Entscheidung seit Aufbruch vom Pueblo. Ein Blick nach hinten versicherte ihm, dass alle noch beisammen waren und zusammen mit Mendoza erhöhte er das Tempo. Der Staub wirbelte auf als die kleine Truppe die Pferde antrieb in der Hoffnung, bald ihr Ziel zu erreichen und somit zumindest eine kleine Pause und Abkühlung genießen zu können. Die Vegas waren für ihre Gastfreundschaft bekannt und die Hacienda war angenehm kühl.

So ging es nicht lange und sie gelangten an ihr Ziel. Ein Diener sah die Reiterschar nähern und informierte Diego, der vor etwa einer Stunde vom zurückgekommen worden und rasch nach draußen eilte, um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen.

„Ah, Mendoza" begrüßte er seinen Freund lächelnd und nickte den anderen Männern freundlich zu. „Was führt dich hierher? Die Zorro- Jagd schon vorbei?"

„Ah, erinnere mich nicht daran" seufzte dieser. „Diego, wir sind Stunden in der Hitze geritten. Könnten wir vielleicht die Pferde tränken und etwas Wasser bekommen? Unsere Wasserschläuche sind allesamt leer".

„Natürlich, mein Freund" antwortete der junge Vega freundlich. „Steigt doch alle ab, Senores und tränkt die Pferde, Jose wird euch helfen. Währenddessen wird Maria Euch etwas zum Trinken bringen".

„Ich danke dir" seufzte der Mann, während er sich vom Pferd schwang. Die übrigen Soldaten murmelten erleichtert und taten es ihm gleich.

Diego wandte sich an Jose, der sich gerade näherte. „Jose, kannst du dich bitte um das Pferd von dem Sergeanten kümmern? Ich möchte gerne etwas mit ihm unter vier Augen besprechen. Wenn es für dich in Ordnung ist, Jamie?"

„Natürlich, Diego".

„Wir sollten in den Garten gehen, da ist es ruhig und wir sind ungestört" schlug der Caballero vor. Der Offizier nickte zur Antwort und beide Männer entfernten sich von den übrigen.

Der junge Vega deutete auf die schmale Gartenbank, als sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatten. „Setz dich doch, Jamie".

„Danke, Diego. Hier im Garten ist es angenehm schattig und kühl".

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich liebe diesen Ort auch. Vor allem sind wir ungestört und die anderen können uns nicht sehen oder hören, wenn wir nicht gerade herumschreien. Du weißt sicher, weshalb ich dich alleine sprechen wollte?"

„Du willst wissen, ob ich erfolgreich bei meiner Suche nach Zorro war" schlussfolgerte der Sergeant mit einem resignierten Seufzen.

„Wenn ich mir deine Antwort anhöre und dich ansehe, erübrigt sich meine Frage wohl. Allerdings hätte ich jetzt auch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass er sich euch zeigt. Ich denke aber, dass er deinen Aufbruch sicher mitbekommen hat. Das ganze Pueblo spricht davon".

„Ja, ich habe mich bemüht, viel Aufsehen davon zu machen, wie du es mir vorgeschlagen hast".

„Oh ja, das hast du wohl". Diego musste kurz lachen. „Du solltest dich ein wenig ausruhen, hier ist es angenehmer als vor der Hacienda. Ich bringe dir gleich etwas zu trinken vorbei, es geht nicht lange".

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, Diego".

Der Adlige schenkte seinem Freund noch einen warmen Blick, ehe er sich abwandte und zu den anderen Gästen zurückkehrte.

Sobald er alleine war, gähnte Mendoza ungeniert und lehnte sich behaglich auf der Bank zurück.

Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen.

Den ganzen Tag nach Zorro zu „suchen" bei glühender Hitze, dieses Unterfangen hatte bei seinen Soldaten und den Einwohnern zu verwunderten Blicken geführt. Er wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, was seine Untergebende insgeheim über ihn dachten. Es lag auf der Hand, dass eine groß angekündigte „Suchaktion" keinen Erfolg haben könnte, da hatte Diego natürlich recht. Viele fragten sich nach dem Sinn des Ganzen und vermuteten wahrscheinlich, ihm sei die Hitze von Los Angeles wohl etwas zu Kopf gestiegen.

Mendoza blickte auf seine Uniform herunter. Sie hatte einiges an Staub und Dreck abbekommen bei dem langen Ritt. Wenigstens aber war sie unversehrt, man musste sie nur gründlich reinigen.

Wie viele Male hatte der Outlaw ihm mittlerweile ein „Z" in eine seiner Uniform eingeritzt und sie dadurch ruiniert? Unzählige Male. Er musste jedoch zugeben, dass es nachgelassen hatte. Scheinbar hatte der Bandit doch mittlerweile ein Einsehen mit ihm. So oder so war er dankbar, nicht jedes Mal von ihm vorgeführt zu werden.

Überhaupt hatte sich ihr Verhältnis mit den Jahren geändert. Mittlerweile war der Offizier mehr als froh, dass der schwarze Reiter hier war und ihnen half. Egal, was der Alkalde dachte. Davon abgesehen, hatte ihm Zorro mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet und dafür konnte er ihm meinetwegen noch unzählige Uniformen mit seinem „Z" markieren.

Ein kurzes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und er schloss die Augen. Ein angenehm kühler Luftzug brachte Erleichterung und ehe er es sich versah, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

.

.

Etwas streifte sein Gesicht.

Der Offizier schüttelte kurz im Halbschlaf seinen Kopf, ehe er mit seinem lauten Schnarchen fortfuhr.

Abermals traf ihn etwas, diesmal seine Wange. Gleichzeitig hörte er, wie jemand leise seinen Namen rief.

Und zum dritten Male wurde er mit etwas beschossen.

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen. Nur einen Spalt. Eigentlich wollte er nichts Weiteres, als weiterzuschlafen. Wer störte ihn denn so penetrant?

„Sergeant!" Die Stimme kam von rechts und klang ungeduldig. „Erst scheint ihr mich sprechen zu wollen, und dann finde ich Euch hier schlafend vor, im Garten der Vegas?"

Wie? Der Offizier kniff die Augen zusammen, um sie anschließend widerwillig komplett zu öffnen. Wer war das?

Sein Blick viel auf seinem Schoß. Zwei kleine Kieselsteine lagen darauf. War es das gewesen, was er gespürt hatte? Warf jemand mit Steinen nach ihm?

Seine Müdigkeit war mit einem Male wie weggeblasen. Hastig sprang er von der Bank auf und blickte sich um.

Er hörte ein warmes Lachen, nicht allzu weit weg von ihm. „Langsam, Mendoza. Ich laufe Euch schon nicht weg. Im Übrigen habt Ihr einige harte Stunden hinter Euch, was ich so mitbekommen habe. Daher solltet Ihr auch aus diesem Grunde die Dinge langsam angehen".

Jamie wandte seine Augen in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch zu kommen schien.

Er konnte nichts entdecken, dann aber rührte sich etwas und eine Gestalt kam aus dem Schatten der Mauer hervor. Sie zog ihren Hut und verbeugte sich mit mildem Spott vor dem Offizier. „Buenas Dias, Mendoza".

„Zorro!" ächzte dieser. „Ihr seid das!" Er holte kurz Luft, ehe er fortfuhr und sich beschwerte: „Weshalb werft Ihr mit Steinen nach mir, Senor?"

Der schwarze Reiter lachte leise. „Ihr habt einen guten Schlaf, Mendoza. Ich hatte bereits zwei Male Euren Namen gerufen, aber Euer Schnarchen übertönt alles". Nach einer kurzen Pause fuhr er fort: „Lauter wollte ich nicht werden, das erschien mir zu gefährlich. Im Übrigen waren es sehr kleine Kiesel, Sergeant".

„Ihr treibt auch immer Euren Schabernack mit mir, Senor Bandit" beschwerte sich Jamie. Es war aber ersichtlich, dass er nicht wirklich verstimmt war.

Die blauen Augen des Gesetzlosen funkelten hinter der Maske. Sie schienen durch den Farbkontrast noch intensiver zu wirken. „Ihr kennt mich ja, Mendoza. Ich hoffe nur, Ihr habt keinen anderen erwartet, vielleicht gar Euren Alkalden? Aber mir scheint, Ihr habt dieses ganze Tohuwabohu veranstaltet, da Ihr mich sprechen wolltet, oder irre ich mich?"

Der Sergeant schluckte, bemühte sich aber, dem Blick des anderen standzuhalten. „Ihr irrt Euch nicht, Zorro. Ja, ich muss Euch sprechen".

„Es ehrt mich, wenn Ihr deshalb einen solchen Aufwand betreibt" schmunzelte der Maskierte. Rasch jedoch verschwand der heitere Zug aus seinem Gesicht und er fragte ernst und ein wenig besorgt: „Was ist passiert, Jamie?"

Sein Gesprächspartner wunderte sich kurz, dass ihn der Bandit mit Vornamen ansprach. Andererseits hatte Zorro ihn aber einen Freund genannt, damals, als er ihn aus dem brennenden Haus gerettet hatte. Und Freunde nannten sich schließlich beim Vornamen, oder etwa nicht?

Daher maß er dem keine große Bedeutung mehr zu. Vorsichtig blickte er sich um nur um sicherzugehen, dass sie beide tatsächlich alleine waren. Danach wandte er sich Zorro zu, der sich immer noch in der Nähe der Wand aufhielt. Offensichtlich war auch der Outlaw auf der Hut und blieb deshalb etwas entfernt von ihm auf seiner Position, um sich notfalls rasch in Deckung gehen zu können, sollte es notwendig werden. Dies erklärte auch, warum er die etwas ungewöhnliche Methode mit den Steinen gewählt hatte, statt sich ihm einfach zu nähern und ihn anderweitig aufzwecken.

Der Offizier verstand ihn nur zu gut. Auch ihm war nicht wohl bei den Gedanken, dass die übrigen Soldaten so nahe waren. Er wusste, dass seine Männer den Maskierten insgeheim unterstützten, so wie er selbst. Aber sich etwas ungeschickt anstellen war das eine – die Pläne seines Alkalden zu verraten, etwas anderes.

Der Fuchs wartete geduldig und schaute ihn aufmunternd an.

Jamie musste sich zwei Mal räuspern, ehe er begann: „Habt Ihr mitbekommen, dass seit kurzem ein gewisser Carlos Vicente bei Senorita Escalante untergekommen ist?"

Statt einer direkten Antwort nickte sein Gesprächspartner. Ein wirkte angesichts dieser Eröffnung etwas angespannt.

Mendoza senkte die Stimme, ehe er seine Erklärung fortsetzte: „Bevor dieser Carlos bei Senorita Escalante nach einem Zimmer fragte, hat er unseren Alkalden in seinem Büro besucht".

Zorro schwieg und bat seinem Gesprächspartner mit einer Geste, fortzufahren.

„Beide schienen sich zu kennen oder zumindest Kontakt gehabt zu haben. Ich habe nicht viel mitbekommen an diesem Tag, aber Vicente hat den Alkalden danach noch zwei Male aufgesucht. Aus den Bruchstücken, die ich aufgeschnappt habe konnte ich entnehmen, dass es um Euch geht, Senor Zorro".

„Um mich?" Der Held blieb scheinbar ruhig, allerdings merkte man seiner Stimme die Besorgnis an.

„DeSoto möchte Eure Identität herausfinden, wie Ihr wisst. Offensichtlich soll ihm dieser Carlos dabei helfen".

„Indem er sich bei Victoria einquartiert und alles beobachtet, was hier im Pueblo passiert" ergänzte der Maskierte grimmig.

„Ich fürchte so ist es, Senor" meinte Jamie mit einem betrübten Gesicht.

„Macht Euch keine Gedanken, mein lieber Freund" beruhigte der Mann. „Ich habe Vicente von Anfang an nicht getraut, wenn ich auch nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen bin, dass er und unser geliebter Ignacio zusammenarbeiten. Auf jeden Fall danke ich Euch für die Warnung, Mendoza".

Der Offizier zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, das war ich Euch schuldig Senor".

Zorros Mine war ernst. „Ich bin froh, Euch zum Freund zu haben, Jaime. Und macht Euch keine Gedanken mehr darüber, Ihr habt richtig gehandelt. Nochmals meinen Dank". Er nickte dem Mann zu. „Adios, Amigo".

Ehe der Sergeant reagieren konnte, war die geheimnisvolle Gestalt bereits wieder im Schatten der Mauer verschwunden.


	19. Chapter 19

Mendoza starrte immer noch rüber zu der Stelle, wo der Maskierte verschwunden war und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie nur hatte der Bandit unbemerkt in die Hacienda eindringen können, bei all den Soldaten? Was übersah er?

Eigentlich war es müßig; sich darüber Gedanken zu machen. Es war eben Zorro.

So, wie der Held auch immer schnell zur Stelle war, wenn Not am Mann war und er gebraucht wurde. Fast schien es, als habe er tausend Ohren, die im ganzen Pueblo verstreut waren. Mendoza war sich recht sicher, dass der Maskierte mindestens einen Spion haben musste, wenn nicht mehrere, die sich im Ort aufhielten und ihn ausspähten. Und aller Wahrscheinlichkeit teilte ihm auch Viktoria einiges mit.

Der Soldat kicherte leise und erinnerte sich an die einige Male, als er nachts eine verdächtige Gestalt am Fenster oder auf dem Dach ihrer Taverne gesehen hatte. Es war naheliegend, dass der schwarze Reiter seine Liebe heimlich besuchte, und genau deshalb beauftragte sie der Alkalde immer wieder, nachts Wache zu stehen. Dies geschah zum ersten Mal jedoch zu einem Zeitpunkt, an dem sich Zorro bereits den heimlichen Respekt der Soldaten erworben hatte. Und so übersah das Heer seltsame Schatten einfach oder – denn zu oft nichts zu sehen wäre auch verdächtig gewesen – man rief bisweilen laut ‚Wer ist da?' oder dergleichen, um den Banditen genügend Zeit für die Flucht zu geben.

Der Sergeant wusste, dass er nie an die Raffinesse des Fuchses würde heranreichen würde – andererseits hatte es auch seine Vorteile, sich bisweilen ein wenig dümmer anzustellen als man tatsächlich war.

Zumindest wurde man mehr in Ruhe gelassen.

Nicht auszudenken, wenn dieser Unbekannte mit seinen Fähigkeiten tatsächlich dieser böser Outlaw gewesen wäre, wie DeSoto stets behauptete.

Mendoza war dankbar, dass dem nicht so war. Und so ließ er ihm gerne diese kurzen Momente mit dieser resoluten Frau und hoffte einfach, dass der Mann mit der Maske der Gentleman war, für den er ihn hielt.

So also schwieg er und tat so, als sei er blind und hätte nichts gesehen. Wie die anderen Soldaten auch.

Manchmal hatte der Sergeant das unterschwellige Gefühl, dass die Lösung sehr nahe war – dass sie alle zu blind waren, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen. Und schon oft war ihm Zorro vage bekannt vorgekommen. Aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon aus, weiter darüber nachzudenken und zu graben. Was er nicht wusste, konnte er nicht verraten und es wäre noch ein Punkt auf seiner Liste gewesen, bei dem sein Gewissen mit dem seiner Pflichten als guter Offizier kollidierte.

So blieb ihm also nur die Hoffnung, dass der Held auch weiterhin richtig mit seinen überlegenen Fähigkeiten umzugehen wusste.

Während er so weiter seinen Gedanken nachhing, drang auf einmal eine rufende Stimme an sein Ohr: „Jamie?"

War das nicht die Stimme von Zorro? Hatte er etwas vergessen?

In diesem Moment erkannte er die Gestalt, die sich ihm näherte. Diego!

Ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick für den Volkshelden zu halten, war nun in der Tat lächerlich.

Etwas außer Atem war der junge Vega nun bei ihm angelangt. In seiner rechten Hand trug er einen großen Tonkrug.

„Verzeih mir bitte, Jamie, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe. Aber die Vaqueros waren mit der ganzen Situation etwas überfordert. Wir haben selten einen ganzen Trupp Soldaten bei uns."

„Das ist schon in Ordnung, mein Freund." Jamie blickte neugierig auf das Gefäß, dass der junge Adlige mit sich trug. Egal, wo sich der andere rumgetrieben hatte – Hauptsache, er brachte etwas für den Durst mit. „Was hast du da für mich?"

„Ein wenig Wein. Aber keine Sorge, er ist stark mit Wasser verdünnt", erklärte der junge Mann lachend. „Nicht, dass dir die Hitze noch mehr zu Kopfe steigst und du mir hier noch einschläfst."

Der Sergeant zog eine Grimasse. Diese Worte erinnerten ihn nur zu sehr an das, was vor einigen Minuten geschehen war.

Offensichtlich war seine Minenspiel zu deutlich, denn Diego schaute ihn verwirrt an und erkundigte sich: „Was ist los, Jamie? Ist etwas passiert? Oder geht es dir nicht gut?"

Die Antwort war eine unwillige Handbewegung. „Nein, alles ist in Ordnung. Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber meine Suche hat sich tatsächlich erledigt."

„Ich verstehe nicht." Unter anderen Umständen hätte dem Offizier dieser verwirrte Gesichtsausdruck amüsiert. Aber es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen, und er war einfach müde. Davon abgesehen, störte ihn etwas an Diegos Reaktion, ohne dass er sagen konnte, weshalb. Sie wirkte irgendwie – unecht, fast geschauspielert.

Es musste an seiner Erschöpfung liegen. So seufzte er vernehmlich und langte stattdessen nach dem Krug, der ihm entgegengestreckt wurde. Erst nach einem kräftigen Schluck befriedigte er die Neugierde des jungen Vega. „Zorro – er war hier!"

„Zorro? Hier?! Auf der Hacienda?!"

Er zog es vor, nichts darauf zu sagen, sondern trank erneut. Das tat einfach gut.

„Du bist sicher, dass er hier war?" Der Adlige schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Natürlich! Diego! Ich habe sogar mit ihm geredet."

Der junge Vega antwortete nicht sofort, sondern wurde nachdenklich. Dann nickte er besonnen und schien endlich die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass der Bandit offensichtlich genug Talent hatte, um sie alle ein wenig an der Nase herumzuführen.

„Wie er das wohl gemacht hat, so unentdeckt zu kommen und wieder zu verschwinden. Ich verstehe das nicht! Ich habe ihn nicht bemerkt."

Jamie verkniff sich eine ehrliche Erwiderung, da er seinen Freund nicht beleidigen wollte. Tatsache war, dass es keine große Kunst war, sich unbemerkt an Diego de la Vega vorbeizuschleichen. Auch wenn dieser gerade kein Buch las oder nicht in irgendwelchen Gedanken über die Wissenschaft vertieft war.

„Mach dir nichts daraus. Das ist eben Zorro."

„Dann hast du mit ihm geredet und konntest das, was immer du auch wolltest, mit ihm besprechen?"

„Ja.", war die einsilbige Antwort.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, darüber. Ich bin sicher, du hast das richtige getan. Zorro ist ein Mann, der weiß, was zu tun ist und ehrenvoll damit umzugehen weiß, was immer du ihm auch gesagt haben magst."

Mendoza sah den Jüngeren erstaunt an. Diego äußerste sich selten über den Volkshelden und wenn, so schien er als friedlicher Mensch eher irritiert oder ablehnend über dessen Methoden zu sein. Dass der Vega sogar Respekt vor Zorro hatte und sein Verhalten guthieß, war ein neuer Zug an ihm.

Aber es sollte ihm recht sein. Weiter darüber nachdenken wollte er nicht. Stattdessen setzte er das Trinkgefäß erneut an seine Lippen und genoss die angenehme Kühle, die seinen Rachen hinunterrann.

.

.

.

„Eine gute Idee, so an Mendozas Informationen zu kommen", lobte Don Alejandro. Die Soldaten waren bereits vor einer halben Stunde wieder aufgebrochen, um ins Pueblo zurückzukehren. „Aber du solltest deine Spielchen nicht übertreiben. Den armen Sergeanten stundenlang nach Zorro suchen zu lassen, ist nicht gerade die feine Art."

„Ich weiß. Aber da ich so oft schon Jamies Essen und Trinken bei Viktoria bezahlt habe, wirst du mir nachsehen. Im Übrigen diente es auch seinem Schutz."

Alejandro schmunzelte verstehend. „Ich habe Zorro immer bewundert, wie er es schafft, über die Aktionen der Soldaten informiert zu sein. Weiter darüber nachgedacht habe ich allerdings nicht. Als ich aber erkannte, dass du es bist, wurde mir klar, warum du den Sergeanten so gerne einlädst."

Der junge Vega nickte. „Du hast natürlich Recht, Vater. Und ja, anfangs war es tatsächlich nur aus Berechnung. Etwas, worauf ich übrigens nicht gerade stolz bin. Aber Jamie hat sich wirklich verändert in all den Jahren und ist mir ein guter Freund geworden."

„Er weiß aber nichts von deinem Doppelleben, oder? Zumindest hast du bisher nichts entsprechendes angedeutet."

„Nein, Vater. Du und Felipe, ihr beiden seid die einzigen, die mein Geheimnis kennen."

„Und ich bin froh, dass ich mittlerweile die Wahrheit weiß." Der Ältere wirkte bekümmert, erinnerte er sich doch an die verlorene Zeit mit seinem Sohn. „Ich schäme mich immer noch, wie schlecht ich dich behandelt und über dich gesprochen habe, Diego."

„Vater, bitte..." Der junge Mann seufzte.

Hatte er gedacht, dass nun alles einfacher werden würde, so war dies nur teilweise erfüllt worden. Alejandro machte sich noch immer Vorwürfe. Und das wiederum nagte an ihm.

Damals, zu Beginn der Scharade, war alles so klar erschienen und er war sich sicher gewesen, das Richtige zu tun. Allerdings hatte er auch nicht ahnen können, dass sein Kampf als maskierter Unbekannte Jahre andauern sollte. Im Nachhinein wäre die Alternative, seinem Vater von Anfang an reinen Wein einzuschenken, wohl besser gewesen.

Aber wie so oft war man im Nachhinein klüger.

„Du solltest dich damit nicht quälen. Es war meine Entscheidung, scheinbar zum Feigling zu werden, um mich und euch zu schützen. Deine offen zur Schau gestellte Enttäuschung war so gesehen das beste, was Zorro passieren konnte. Du hast mir, wenn auch unbewusst, dadurch sehr geholfen."

„Mag sein. Trotzdem bedaure ich so vieles, mein Sohn, was in der Vergangenheit geschehen ist", war die leise Antwort. „Aber wechseln wir lieber das Thema – wie wirst du jetzt vorgehen? Nachdem du jetzt weißt, dass dieser Carlos in der Tat eine Bedrohung darstellt?"

„Zuerst einmal muss ich Viktoria möglichst rasch in Sicherheit bringen. Sie kann bei uns hier auf der Hacienda aushelfen, so ist sie sicherer. Und Zorro wird sie aufklären, was diesen Fremden betrifft."

„Klingt nach einem guten Plan. Du weißt aber auch, wie ich über dich und Viktoria denke."

Natürlich! Sein Vater unterstützte Diegos Bemühungen und würde Viktoria mit Freuden als Schwiegertochter in die Familie aufnehmen.

Gleichzeitig jedoch wäre er vermutlich weniger erfreut gewesen wüsste er, wie oft und intensiv der Bandit und die Tavernenbesitzerin heiße Küsse ausgetauscht hatten. Alejandro würde bei allem Wohlwollen darauf achten, dass der gute Ruf beider erhalten blieb.

Innerlich seufzte Diego. Der alte Mann meinte es gut, aber er war eben sein Vater mit – seines Erachtens – etwas altmodischen Ansichten. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er sich etwas zurückhielt, um das Geheimnis seines Sohnes vorerst noch zu wahren.

Andererseits würde er wohl nicht ewig tatenlos zusehen, wie Diego der Frau die Wahrheit vorenthielt. Hier war der junge Vega mit ihm allerdings auch einer Meinung – es war an der Zeit, dieses doppelte Spiel zu beenden.

Ob das der Grund war, dass er sich so wenig im Griff hatte? War er innerlich zu ungeduldig und unterliefen ihm daher all diese Fehler? Vergaß er deshalb seine Tarnung und zeigte immer wieder, was er wirklich fühlte und dachte?

Nach kurzem Nachdenken verwarf er diesen Gedanken. Nicht nur gegen Viktoria, sondern auch gegenüber anderen passierte das immer wieder. Er hatte sich zeitweise nicht im Griff und handelte impulsiv und unüberlegt.

„Diego, was ist los? Worüber grübelst du?"

Wie? Der Blick seines Vater war sorgenvoll.

Der Sohn zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Alles in Ordnung, Vater. Ich muss nur demnächst etwas abklären."

Der Verdacht war ihm schon vor einigen Tagen gekommen. Nur war er durch die Sorgen um seinen Vater und die Arbeit auf der Hacienda nicht dazu gekommen, ihm nachzugehen.

Morgen würde er – besser gesagt Zorro – sich mit seiner Liebsten treffen. Es sollte möglich sein, sich so weit zurückzunehmen, dass die Frau keinen Unterschied bemerken würde. Als Outlaw musste er sich weniger verstellen und somit war dies auch einfacher. Die Herausforderung war vielmehr, sich zuvor als Diego, unverdächtig zu verhalten.

Danach würde er endlich versuchen herausfinden, was mit ihm los war.


End file.
